


Emperor's New Clothes

by iPrincezzInuyoukai



Series: Beautiful Nightmare [4]
Category: Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: Adulterated alcoholic beverage, Also a strange family, Aphrodisiacs, Apocalypse, Ballroom Dancing, Because of Reasons, By the name of this story for sure you think it's about The Beast, Canon Character(s) - Freeform, Does anyone know how to describe dances?, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional pain, Gigantic palace, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, It's not the only surprise, Kidnapping, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s), Post-Canon, Roots - Freeform, Stockholm Syndrome, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Beast has strange ways of expressing his feelings, Transformation, Weirdmageddon, Who thought it would be a good idea to give me back my laptop, Wirt has to practice magic, dealing with other people's family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2018-10-19 11:05:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 55,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10638564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iPrincezzInuyoukai/pseuds/iPrincezzInuyoukai
Summary: Wirt never believed that many things would happen. Among them was the Apocalypse. Run away from dangerous creatures. End up next to his biggest enemy and whom he always believe dead.Apparently many things he was always wrong.





	1. For What It's Worth

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Новая одежда императора](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/293832) by DreamerX2. 



> Well, I have no idea what I'm doing, I'm just trying to get my personal frustration out... And this story from my head and Documents folder xD
> 
> In the previous part there were some people who wanted to know if there were any sequels, as you see, there is a sequel but not for Bill and Dipper, although there will be mention of them in this and the next part.
> 
> I don't have much to say... What a lie, yes I want to say many things but most are spoilers and that's what the tags are for.
> 
> Anyway, Happy Holidays!
> 
> There's a [Playlist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLeAE9tSKbTnZ7nDfspyE-45cb1Y-UN5O3). Tracks for this chapter 59 and 60.
> 
> You can always contact me on Tumblr: [Here](http://iprincezzinuyoukai.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Also some of my future stories: [Here](http://iprincezzinuyoukai.tumblr.com/My-Fanfics)

_With twenty-four years of life, Wirt felt that he had already had all kinds of experiences._

_Bad experiences – The divorce of his parents..._

_Stupid experiences – His rejection to his half-brother..._

_Good experiences – Reconciled with his family and himself..._

_Awkward experiences – His confession of love to Sara..._

_Sweet experiences – His first kiss..._

_Bitter experiences – His adventures in a distant forest and his farewell with a bluebird..._

_Terrible experiences – A shuddering roar accompanied by colored rings eyes..._

_There were many things he would never want to remember and keep them bottled up in the back of his mind..._

_But Wirt knew that this was an experience that he had never experienced before and that without a doubt this was going to make big changes in his life._

_Either for good or for bad._

The day had begun as normal as usual. His stepfather’s birthday #54 would be celebrated today, just a week before the summer was over and Greg would enter college to be a great doctor, meanwhile, Wirt’ll finish his last year of Architecture.

His alarm clock had been ringing. He usually was the first person in his house to wake up, taking a change of clothes he went to the bathroom, his family woke up when he left. Wirt went down to the kitchen to see if his mother needed help; Minerva had the breakfast ready for Nathan so Wirt decided to have his breakfast alone, Greg was still sleeping and his mother would be with his stepfather. After finishing his breakfast, he went out to the yard of the house to clean the garden for the visits of today.

There was a quiet summer breeze, but hopefully, it may rain tomorrow.

His cellphone vibrated a couple of times before he took it out of his jeans pocket, it was a message from Rhonda asking if she should bring anything else for his stepfather’s birthday. Wirt texted back that he didn’t need anything else. Once he finished cleaning the yard and with Greg awake their mother gave them a shopping list for the snacks and food she would prepare for this afternoon.

Greg hadn’t changed in all these years. Always with such a positive attitude and although with a more mature personality, he still maintained that energy so childlike that characterized him as a child.

The party didn’t start until it was four o’clock in the afternoon, enough time to continue packing some things before some guests will arrive. Soon some of his parents’ friends appeared at the door of his home to congratulate Nathan and then Wirt’s friends came to join the party.

Minerva called Wirt to ask him to go and buy another bottle of wine that she needed to finish serving the glasses and toasting. Wirt nodded and took the keys from the car, he had thought to ask Greg or Sara to accompany him, but his brother was with his friends and Sara spoke very lively with Rhonda so Wirt decided to go alone.

His stepfather’s favorite wine was in a store in the neighboring town, which was only twenty minutes away. A time to enjoy some time alone.

Once in the other city Wirt parked and got out of the car to enter the store. It was good luck finding the wine and with a good discount. Taking two bottles, just in case the guests wanted more, Wirt paid at the cash register and left for home.

Maybe it was his imagination or the wind, but he felt an electric current running down his back to such a point that it gave him goosebumps. Wirt blinked a couple of times and then moved his head to either side. The young adult laughed awkwardly, trying to dispel that feeling and entered the car to return to the party at his house.

Although he wanted to avoid thinking about what happened moments ago Wirt couldn’t help but feel nervous about it. That feeling was – Maybe he was overthinking it because of the nerves he felt, that’s what it must have been... Wirt switched on the radio to try to distract his mind. Strangely, when Wirt found a radio station that he liked, it started to sound with static and when he changed to another it was the same thing until everything Wirt heard was only static.

If before he was trying to pretend not to be nervous now he was failing miserably. His hands began to sweat and thousands of ants ran his body – That feeling was similar to –

A sharp jolt made him wake up and deviate from the car with which he was about to crash. Though that didn’t prevent his car from leaving the road and one of the tires was pricked.

The jolts didn’t seem to finish and became louder and louder causing some cars to collide with each other.

People got out of their cars when the earthquake ended, some to fight, others to see the situation of their car or family if they were traveling together. Wirt just got out of the car to see the condition of the tire and realize that he hadn’t brought a spare.

_Crick._

Wirt heard a sound from the forest.

_Crack._

It sounded when squirrels jumped from branch to branch in the trees of the park.

_Crick._

Again that feeling – His stomach began to writhe.

_Crack._

His instinct screamed at him to get away from his car and seek refuge, but his curiosity asked him to turn around and see what caused the noise.

_Crick. Crack._

It was heard closer.

_Crick. Crack. Crick. Crack._

His foot took a step back, while his body turned slowly, Wirt didn’t know if he should keep his eyes open or closed.

Crick. Crack. Crick. Crack. Crick. Crack. Crick. Crack.

There was no time to think it over and Wirt finally turned around to see what was coming. His eyes widened as he saw what was causing the overwhelming sound.

Small, humanoid, purple-skinned beings were leaping between the branches of the trees, two eyes so large, black and without pupils, that occupied almost all their heads, a pair of antennae protruded from their gigantic heads, and their feet and hands were so elongated, which served as an impeller when jumping. What struck him, however, were the large, sharp fangs with a fierce smile furrowing his face. Those humanoids were addressing at them.

Wirt ducked quickly and hid under his car just as a woman’s scream and hundreds of laughing were heard all over the road. His car moved whenever some of those humanoid creatures jumped overhead. Wirt feared that his car would end up crushing him, but he feared more than those creatures would find him.

He didn’t have to be a genius to know what was happening, especially when blood and gasoline began to flood his nostrils. Wirt wanted to cover his face so he wouldn’t see, sniff or hear whatever was happening outside his hiding place.

Once the car stopped moving and the screams stopped being heard Wirt had to make sure none of those humanoid creatures were out there. Taking a stone and trying to get as close as possible to the edge of under his car, he threw the stone away from his location. Wirt waited a few seconds and then a few minutes until nothing happened. It was _apparently_ safe to leave.

Wirt had to cover his nose and try not to vomit at the scene of carnage in front of him. There was so much blood and flesh scattered on the asphalt and cars, both inside and out. Those creatures must have left after killing all these poor people.

Wirt gasped with terror at what he was contemplating, and even more so when he realized that such things were perhaps going in the direction of his town. His family. His friends. _They were all in danger!_ Wirt cursed at not being able to use his car or bring a spare. He _wasn’t_ going to use any of these cars either.

“Damn it!” He cursed to know that he would have to run and get on foot –

Another jolt began, however, this was much worse as Wirt saw how even a few cracks formed on the road. It wasn’t even over when another was taking its place and Wirt fell to the ground, smearing his hands with blood. As he stood, leaning against one of the cars and staring into the sky, he watched with astonishment and terror as the blue tinged with reddish tones, just like the blood in his hand.

A following jolt and cracks in the road grew larger and bigger until the cars and people dismembered fell through the void into the bowels of the Earth.

Wirt knew that if he didn’t flee right now, _that_ would be his end.

When he tried to run he ended up falling to the ground, banging his head. Even with a clouded and dizzy vision, Wirt noticed that around his ankle was a black rope that had come out of one of the cracks closest to him and that seemed to move by itself and rose more towards his leg.

His eyes widened with terror as he saw that the rope was a root that dragged him deeper and deeper into the crevasse. Wirt tried to hold on to something, but it was useless, there was nothing here to help him and the earthquake only made things worse. That root completely lifted his whole leg and began pulling him with such force into the ravine formed by the earthquake.

Wirt finally lost the battle when a rock hit his face and made him more dizzy and confused, letting that root pull him completely into the void to fall to a cruel fate.

Before he could even lose consciousness, Wirt saw the sky dyeing itself completely in blood red. Before closing his eyes and feeling the roots suffocating him, Wirt could distinguish between the darkness of the void, several rings of colors that glowed brightly.


	2. Antigravity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wirt wakes up in a well-known place for him, while he discovers that _someone_ from his past was not as dead as he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I had begun to write the story I thought about the age that Wirt could have. A part of me told me that it would be fun to write this story with the old theory that Wirt was the father of the Pines twins, just in case the two of them find each other, it would be super awkward xD But in the end things didn't stay that way, well, a lot of things weren't as planned, but I'm satisfied with the results ｡_｡
> 
> I thank all of you who have read the first chapter, also your comments and your kudos are well received ❤ I will update this story every Saturday so don't worry... well maybe a little.
> 
> There's a [Playlist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLeAE9tSKbTnZ7nDfspyE-45cb1Y-UN5O3). Tracks for this chapter 61 - 63
> 
> Update: April/22/2017

“ _Greg,” Wirt stopped for a moment to place the flowers on the stone. His younger brother nodded in acknowledgment that he was listening as he continued his work of leaving the flowers in the other stone. “How much do you remember about The Unknown?”_

_For the first time, Wirt saw Greg thoughtful, contemplating the idea of answering. “A few things.” He said, “Like when you fight a gorilla, we did a charity with schoolish animals, you sang to ask for the way to Adelaide, even we were Quincy Endicott’s nephews!” Greg patted the grave where a name familiar to them could be read._

“ _Yes, well... These are things we would like to remember.”_

_Greg approached his brother, “There’s always a but.”_

_Wirt sighed, “Two years have passed. When I finally understood what was happening in The Unknown and I told you – Well, I expected fear on your part.”_

_The ten-year-old raised a confused eyebrow, “So you wanted me to be afraid?”_

“ _No!” Wirt corrected, “No. Only I – I...” It wasn’t so easy to tell a kid that all their friends were ghosts and spirits trapped in another world. Nor was it easy to tell him that he should never tell anyone, or his parents, about his adventures in that other world. “We saw nice things, though we also saw the unpleasant and the dangerous.”_

_Greg understood what his brother was referring to, Lorna’s transformation, The Woodsman’s backstory, the Edelwood Trees’ secret, their almost death, and The Beast. “It was all my fault, wasn’t it?”_

“ _Greg, never think that. It was also my fault. If I had been a better brother, we would never have gotten to that place.” Wirt felt Greg’s hand on his head. The sixteen-year-old boy laughed._

“ _Well, what was was already. Now everyone lives quietly in The Unknown.” Greg said with certainty that Wirt wished he could have._

_All his friends were safe now that the tree demon no longer existed. And they too were safe in their own world._

_And if Greg or Wirt ever felt threatened at least they knew they could keep counting on each other._

When Wirt began to regain consciousness, he tried to open his eyes, a pain in the right side of his head that kept him still knocked out prevented him from seeing with complete clarity around him. He could only see the darkness and silhouettes elongated by his blurred vision.

His mind processed everything that had happened moments ago. An earthquake, he coming off the road, humanoid creatures appearing from the side of the forest and massacring them all, another earthquake breaking the earth – A root appearing and taking him from the ankle until dragged him into the void... The root had soon begun to spread all over his body to such an extent that he was wrapped like a mummy… Just like Greg in –

 _No. No. No. No. No._ A million times _no_. This _can’t_ be happening. _That place – The Unknown was –_ He _could_ _n_ _’t_ be back in The Unknown! Those roots were the product of his imagination! He must have been unconscious.

“I’m dreaming. I can’t be here.” Wirt’s voice trembled with fear as did his body, and with every small tremor in him his ankle ached more and more. “I want to wake up.” He put his hands to his head, “I don’t know where I am.”

“Oh, _Young Lover_ , you know very well where you are.”

That voice... This is not true! That damn and overwhelming voice of his traumatic memories can’t be here! Wirt opened his eyes, undecided about looking up and checking if it was true – If it was true that what he heard was _The Beast’s_ voice.

With fear Wirt began to look up, still hugging, as if that would protect him. His fear came true as he saw that sinister horned silhouette in the shadows of the trees with his two bright eyes stalking him.

“You can’t be here!” Wirt screamed, not knowing whether it was fear or rage he felt to see The Beast again in The Unknown. “ _You’re dead!_ You’re not real!”

The Beast’s silhouette tilted his head. His eyes brightened at the fear of the young adult. That trembling boy still existed within that shell. How cute. “If I’m dead, then you _too_ are, Young Lover.” The Beast began to approach him.

“Don’t you dare!” Maybe Wirt didn’t know or understand what was going on but something was clear to him, he _didn’t_ want a moment to be close to The Beast.

“Do you want to challenge me? So much insolence and disrespect on your part.”

“Who would have you respect?” _Don’t keep showing fear._

The Beast laughed, Wirt felt shivers all over his body. “Everyone _should_ do it, if they want to stay alive. But _I_ could make an _exception_ with _you_.”

Wirt’s mind couldn’t help thinking what he meant by that, a million grotesque and tortuous images appeared as flashes, “I won’t accept threats from you.”

“ _Threat?_ Is that what you think of me? Oh Young Lover, and I thought you were smarter than anyone. After all, not all those who have confronted me have discovered the secret of The Dark Lantern.” The Beast feigned disappointment, “I suppose I put you on a high pedestal, surely you are still that cowardly child who would abandon his half-brother to save himself.”

Damn! Wirt knew what The Beast was doing. Manipulating his emotions so that he commits the first stupidity in wanting to attack him. “I’m not that boy _anymore_!”

“Yes, that’s what I see, Young Lover.” The Beast sounded like he was having fun, “Ten years have done their job well.” The Beast began to prowl around him. Wirt could never know if this creature walked or slided. “You may have noticed that you are in a familiar place for you.”

So it’s true. He returned to The Unknown.

“No, Young Lover. This is not The Unknown. It’s a part of your consciousness. We’re in your mind.”

 _What?_ “My mind?”

“I didn’t expect a simple human to understand this, Young Lover. Somewhere on Earth, your body’s unconscious and vulnerable. It would be a shame that _something_ happened to that body of yours while you are trapped in your mind.” The Beast spoke with malice.

 _What’s happening?_ He asked himself. _Why was he here?_ His heart began to beat harder, Wirt put his hand to his chest, he felt cold, if he could see himself he would surely look like a corpse. Tears threatened to come out of his eyes. “I want to go home.” He said in a vaguely audible voice. His house, his parents, his friends, Greg... Where were they? Were they okay?

The Beast’s dark silhouette didn’t reveal his face, but to do so Wirt was very sure that The Beast was smiling. “Like I said, I can make an _exception_ with you.” Before the interest, The Beast continued talking, “You can return to your home if, and only _if_ , you gain your freedom.”

 _Don’t believe him, Wirt!_ His subconscious warned him, all that The Beast did were tricks and deceptions... However, if he was lucky and was smart enough he could beat him; Prove to The Beast that he would never be deceived again. “What do you have in mind?”

“We’re already in your _mind_ , Young Lover.” Wirt mumbled slightly, “Minds are like a labyrinth and let me tell you that I never expect your mind to be the simplest and easiest labyrinth I’ve ever seen.” Was he praising or making fun of him? “At the end of the labyrinth is the exit of your mind and you can return to your body.” The Beast turned around with an intention to walk away.

Wirt arched an eyebrow, even with doubt and disbelief. This couldn’t be as easy as it sounded. “What’s the catch?”

“There’s no _catch_ , Young Lover.” The Beast stopped, but the young adult’s gaze showed his distrust of him. “Well, since you want it that way.” The Beast turned to see him, “There are no lies in what I said, at the end of this labyrinth you are free and you’ll resort on your own in your world – ”

 _That doesn’t sound very_ _good_ , Wirt thought.

“However, being your mind, there are memories of you in this place – Pleasant memories or memories that perhaps you wouldn’t want to relive again. Not only do I want to test your physical endurance, but also your emotional endurance. To know if you really have changed as much as you say.”

Wirt frowned. The Beast wanted him for entertainment, he wouldn’t give him that opportunity to see him weak. Though afraid that The Beast would attack him, Wirt stood up, praying inwardly that he shouldn’t tremble or flank. Even if The Beast told him that there are no tricks or catchs he’ll be alert. _You can’t trust the demons._

“One last warning Young Lover.” The Beast’s voice made Wirt stop to start his way. The demon was walking toward him. Now is not the time to tremble with fear. “If for anything, a voice, a memory, you want to look back, then _I’ll_ have won and _you’ll_ belong to me.”

Wirt opened his eyes to the realization of those words. That’s the trick! “Beast!” Wirt shouted angrily at the moment that The Beast vanished like a shadow. Wirt was breathing aggressively, his vision threatening to cloud and faint again. “No.” Wirt tried to control his breathing. Inhale, exhale. “Calm down Calm down. Don’t look back, no matter what, don’t do it.” He repeated himself trying to make those words stick on him. “Find the way out, Wirt. Find the way out and then your family.”

Once he finally felt quieter and safe he turned around, taking a few more breaths before taking a step and facing his challenge, _himself_.

Not so far from there The Beast watched with full attention as Young Lover began to walk and enter the dark forest.

If Young Lover was still the same foolish fourteen-year-old then he would have no problems.

None at all.

☽✠☾

There was no moon, no stars, no clouds. There were no sounds of owls or squirrels. There was no one else here. Except him and The Beast.

“Don’t worry.” Wirt kept walking with his eyes open, “You’ll get out of here.” If there was something he knew about the woods, it wouldn’t matter which way you would take, even if it looked like a labyrinth, if you walked in a straight direction there was a way out. And that’s where he headed. As long as he didn’t look back.

Ever since he heard The Beast’s last warning Wirt hadn’t stopped to think what kind of memories he would meet, if he did, but honestly he hoped to have the strength to ignore them. Maybe he could do it if he thought of his own memories, memories that he was _willing_ to relive.

His gaze was on the black trees. Like the time he had gone camping with his family when he was seventeen, it was even a New Moon night, the forest was just as dark as here. Nathan lit a fire and the four of them roasted marshmallows next to the cookies his mother had prepared. Greg brought his trumpet to cheer the camp, Jason Funderburker seemed to sing to the trumpet. That camp was a –

“ _No._ ”

Wirt stopped at that voice. It wasn’t The Beast’s voice, it was someone Wirt had feared when he was just a small child. His father.

“Don’t look back, Wirt.” He told himself, stepping forward. Though curious to know what memory it might have been. His father most often answered him with a ‘ _No_ ’, what memory would be? He shouldn’t look back or he would lose.

“ _My friends’ parents will also go._ ” Wirt heard his own voice, the tender voice of an infant.

_Don’t look back. Don’t look back._

“ _I’ve a very important client to see that day, Walter._ ”

“ _Leonard, you should be more aware of Wirt._ ” He heard his mother’s furious voice.

Oh, he already remembered. It was that night. The fights of his parents became more and more frequent and it was that night where everything ended.

“ _Minerva, I don’t have time for school camps._ ” His father’s harsh, relentless voice rang out in the woods. “ _I’ve always said that they’re an excuse to steal money that we can hardly win._ ”

“ _But it’s about your son, Leonard._ ” Minerva tried not to raise her voice, Wirt covered his ears with his hands. “ _Not only you’re a lawyer, you’re also his father._ ”

“ _I can’t have two jobs then._ ” Wirt never knew if his father had been being sarcastic or serious.

The voices stopped, and Wirt discovered his ears.

That same night his mother threw the wedding ring at Leonard and his father left the house. It was rare that he saw his father again... Visits diminished when his mother started dating Nathan and soon afterwards married him. It’s not as if it affected him, he lost all contact with his father after Greg was born and never knew about him, it was as if Leonard had vanished from the face of the Earth.

So this is what The Beast was referring to. All will be bad memories, it couldn’t be simple coincidence that the first memory is the most painful of his childhood.

“I won’t look back!” Wirt screamed, knowing that The Beast was watching him and was ready to attack him the moment he looked back. Wirt began to accelerate his pace, he wouldn’t give The Beast the pleasure of seeing him suffer.

The darkness only overwhelmed him more and more to the point of feeling suffocated. Where was his body? Of getting out, where would he be? Would he still be in the void formed by the cracks? That only involved problems and more problems. _Put the pessimism aside_ , Wirt thought, shaking his head to eliminate those thoughts. If only he had some light, this was the fifth time he was about to hit a tree. He wasn’t going to deny that he was too scared, but if he started walking slowly he was afraid he would succumb to some new memory.

A baby cry burst through the forest and made his skin prickle. That was a new memory. But a baby cry – Why? He had no idea... _Oh God_. Wirt put his hands to his mouth, gasping in anguish. It was about _Greg’s birth_.

“ _What a healthy little man._ ”

He vaguely remembered that day in March eighteen years ago when his half-brother was born. He was still resentful of his mother for remarriage and also because his father hadn’t called him again. It wasn’t as if he cared but the indifference with which his father treated him _hurt_. And when Minerva announced that she was pregnant resentment that Wirt had felt _toward_ Nathan _turned_ to the baby who was now in the arms of his mother.

“ _Do you want to meet your little brother?_ ” Wirt heard Nathan’s kind voice. No matter how badly he had treated this man, Nathan hadn’t given up on wanting to win his affection or acceptance as his mother’s husband.

“ _He’s not my brother, he’s my half-brother._ ” Wirt could feel the resentment that his infantile self felt. How was it that half of his life was spent hating Greg?

“ _Wirt._ ” It was his mother’s tired voice, “ _Please. He just wants to see you._ ”

He recalls that he barely walked to the bed in the hospital approaching to see his mother and she had leaned toward him and with Nathan’s help she had carefully placed a baby Greg in his arms. The cold feeling of having a brother ( _half-brother_ ) had become warm as soon as Greg’s small eyes opened to see him. It was strange that the first thing Greg did was try to take his nose even when his small, plump hands couldn’t even be seen. Wirt had quickly returned the baby to his mother’s arms, Greg laughed and Minerva and Nathan smiled at how adorable Greg was.

Wirt couldn’t stand the feeling that he didn’t _fit_ into that family picture, that pain in his chest only increased and he left the hospital room listening to Greg cry as soon as he disappeared.

“ _I don’t want him._ ” His childlike voice was heard in the forest, he could feel all that pain. “ _I hate him._ ” All the hatred and rage.

Wirt covered his face with his hands, a tear disappearing before it came out of his eye.

He was very sorry for everything he did to Greg when they were kids, it wasn’t his little brother’s fault. It was _no one’s_ fault. He had only been a stupid, selfish child, fearful of the new opportunity of a family standing before him. Afraid he would get hurt again.

Wirt stopped for a moment to breathe and his hands stopped shaking. He couldn’t have a panic attack now. He couldn’t allow himself to be seen as weak when The Beast was watching him from somewhere in his mind, the perfect moment of his weakness.

The young man resumed his way again. The faster he’ll find the way out he wouldn’t have to relive those memories again.

He almost collided with another tree in his flight, though he realized that physical pain wasn’t something he felt.

So the important thing here in his mind wasn’t the physical, it was the emotional thing. Sure, that’s why the damn bitter memories to weaken it. Well, now that he already knew something of his own mind then he wouldn’t hesitate to move forward even faster and when he collided with a thousand things it was preferable to not have to suffer.

“ _Once again, you ruin my life. Ugh! You and your stupid dad!_ ”

Just as when his father said ‘ _No_ ’, Wirt used to think very often in _that_ phrase, he had never said it aloud until that day that his patience with Greg had finally broken out, yet his innocent brother hadn’t understood those words and even after that he had offered to help him get the tape back.

Even after they had crossed over to the other side of the wall he was ready to abandon his brother in unknown terrain, and that train struck them as they rolled down the slope to the pond.

It was his fault to have arrived at The Unknown.

 _Not everything was bad_ , he thought. Maybe they wandered around The Unknown a few days, but they weren’t so bad, they made good friends, sang, danced, fought, and even had fun until a moment when Wirt had completely forgotten his resentment towards Greg and his distrust of the world finally seemed fade off.

“ _Now they’re mine. And once I fill their heads with wool, they’ll become just like little sheep and follow my every command._ ”

That’s not the memory he wanted to hear from The Unknown. Maybe it could have been a mistake to have trusted Beatrice, but without her they might still wander through the forest until The Beast found them and made them Edelwoods Trees and if their friend hadn’t felt so guilty perhaps even in dolls with brains of wool for Adelaide.

“ _Wirt? Greg? Greg! Wirt! It wasn’t what it looked like! I was just – Please come back!_ ”

Beatrice’s cries of forgiveness as she finally got rid of Adelaide echoed in the woods. Wirt had listened to her that time, but he ignored her, wanting to turn around and return to the bluebird. What if it was another trap? He couldn’t risk him or Greg. At that moment he realized how important Greg’s safety was, though he preferred to avoid thinking about it, they weren’t real brothers – _Yes, they are brothers!_ No matter how much blood they shared, Greg was his brother and for whom he would give his life.

“ _Greg, I do have a plan. And if you don’t trust me, then you don’t have to follow me, okay?_ ”

It was stupid to have said that, he was annoyed by what Beatrice had done, and Greg was the person with whom he was most upset, both at home and in The Unknown. But his brother was a naive and childish child, always seeing the positive side of things. That – _That made him upset_ because Greg was living a good childhood, something that he lost because of his own fault!

“ _Can we please stop pretending we’re gonna get home? Can we admit we’re lost for good?_ ”

How could Greg see the good side to everything and everyone?!

“ _Can we just admit we’re never gonna get back home, Greg? Can we do that?_ ”

Wirt paused in the darkness of the forest. Already enough of so much contempt towards everyone, this stopped being fun some time ago. He had overcome all those fears of The Unknown and his past. It wasn’t supposed to frighten him any more – Or so he believed. All this time he was strong to help Greg, to make him believe that everything in The Unknown had been a good game for them, a game where they had won. _Good against Evil._

“ _It’s not my job to get us home, okay? I’m done._ ”

He could no longer stand to hear himself talk, he had to get out of here fast or he would be able to look back and scream until his lungs were torn, until that infernal creature will understand that he wasn’t going to torture him emotionally.

Wirt began to run, no longer importing him to hit the trees, probably once he woke up he would suffer those pains but now that wasn’t important. The important thing was to show how strong mentally he could become.

“ _I don’t care what you do._ ”

He did care, he cared what Greg did, cared about him. He’s his younger brother! If something had happened to Greg –

“ _I’m sorry I got us lost, Wirt._ ”

 _No_ , Wirt felt his throat be drowned in remorse, what he had told Greg before – He didn’t really mean it! He was just tired.

“ _I have to go now. Goodbye, Wirt._ ”

If he had been a better brother – They were both alive! Both had survived the Unknown!

“ _We made a promise, didn’t we?_ ”

“Stop.” Wirt whispered agitatedly. He was heading for the way out, now was no time to startle, he just had to keep running until he found a way out – How would he know the way out?

“ _Where’s Greg, Wirt?_ ”

Wirt fell to the floor, his breathing rattling and his heart beating madly that it seemed to come out of his chest leaving a hole.

“The way out... The... Is – ” He never asked The Beast how he would know the way out, would The Beast tell him? Would he wake up and just be in his body again?

This couldn’t happen to him now. He couldn’t show any more insecurities, he already had to listen to and remember all the unjustified hatred, resentment and bitterness towards his closest beings.

This was a trap from the beginning, The Beast had it all planned to make him surrender and more certain to turn his lifeless body into an Edelwood Tree, and then that demon would go after his family. And all of them would have a fate similar to his.

His hands buried in the black earth, squeezing with fury and anger. This was so unfair, as far as he knew maybe he was running in circles. In an infinite loop that would make his patience and sanity disappear to drag him completely to his madness.

The earth now entered beneath his nails, pressing them against the palms of his hands, so strong that if only a little more, Wirt might have already hurt himself. He knew that the tree demon was watching him, he no longer cared if he wanted to see him suffer but wouldn’t give him the pleasure of seeing him defeated. With a little more calm Wirt stood up, he would continue to try, even if he ends up lost in his own mind.

Wirt leaned against one of the long black forest trees, his hand turning a fist and lashing it against the bark of the tree, longing for The Beast.

The sound of branches coming out of the ground put Wirt on the alert and stepped aside, his eyes widening in amazement as he watched as that tree stepped aside, falling over the forest land, raising a cloud of black dust which quickly faded. Since when did he have that strength? He thought it was impossible to even do that... But, he’s on his mind, right?

“ _You can do anything if you set your mind to it._ ”

If he focused enough on wanting a way out he would get it, he would just have to keep running in the woods. Wirt wasted no more time, if there was something called the power of the mind now it was time to use it.

Running through the forest Wirt began to try to knock down trees by pushing them, seeing that the trees fell at his touch. Wirt went on his way, he would reach the end of this forest.

“ _At least wait until the snow storm gets weaker! You’re no good to your brother dead!_ ”

Now that hope finally came back to him he just couldn’t stop now, no matter how long it had to be on his mind, he wasn’t going to let himself be beaten until he fell exhausted, he was going to show The Beast that he would fight and more now than he had discovered this ability in his mind.

“ _I was never any good to him alive, either._ ”

Wirt ignored his own fourteen-year-old voice. That day he had understood everything, finally everything for him was beginning to make sense. Hatred, resentment, bitterness, mistrust vanished. Greg, his family, and friends were never to blame for his bad decisions. They always tried to support him.

“ _I’m so sorry Greg, this is all my fault – Everything has been all my fault!_ ”

There was a light at the end of the trees. That is! That must be the way out!

“ _Are you ready to see true darkness?_ ”

His voice… The Beast wasn’t going to intimidate him now, his own memories weren’t going to make him fall now.

Just a little more.

Almost there.

That way out was so clo–

“ _Wirt?_ ”

Wirt stopped when he was already only a step away from the way out of his mind to the real world, to his body – When he heard Greg’s voice.

It wasn’t the ten-year-old Greg, who had accompanied him to The Unknown. It was the _eighteen-year-old Greg_ , who had been by his side this morning. How could his brother be here?

“This is a cruel trap...” Wirt whispered, stepping back.

“ _Wirt?_ ”

Why was his brother here?

Wirt took another step back.

“ _Wirt?_ ”

Wirt put a hand to his eyes, falling to his knees on the floor. “Why?”

“ _Wirt?_ ”

This wasn’t fair. He knew this wasn’t his brother, he was 100 percent sure that Greg was out, all Wirt had to do was get up and run to the exit and then he would be free.

“ _Wirt?_ ”

No, he had never expected that.

“ _Wirt!_ ” Greg screamed and a terrifying roar flooded the forest.

Wirt’s eyes widened in terror at The Beast’s roar, it was like that time when The Woodsman blew off the Dark Lantern.

“Greg!” Wirt turned around –

“Poor Young Lover.” Wirt heard behind him The Beast’s deep voice. A gasp of terror came from his throat, he had turned away. “You’re still _not strong_.” Wirt felt The Beast’s wooden hands touch his cheek until it rose to his eyes and outlined his face. “ _I won._ ”

The light of the exit was extinguished instantly, leaving him in the dark as his body fell unconscious in The Beast’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry to have to make Wirt suffer this way, but that's the way things are. I would like to say that after this he will not suffer anymore but come on, it's the Apocalypse and nothing will be as we know it TT-TT
> 
> Thanks for reading, leave a comment, kudo, chocolate cake or puppy n.n
> 
> You can always contact me on Tumblr: [Here](http://iprincezzinuyoukai.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Also some of my future stories: [Here](http://iprincezzinuyoukai.tumblr.com/My-Fanfics)


	3. Carnivore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wirt wakes up in a new place and decides that this is not going to be his new home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are with a new chapter. I am so happy for all the beautiful comments I have received from all of yo ;w; Give a minute I have a feel....
> 
> So ready or not, let's start reading because this is where things start to get interesting for Wirt. Sorry son of mine OTL
> 
> There's a [Playlist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLeAE9tSKbTnZ7nDfspyE-45cb1Y-UN5O3). Tracks for this chapter 64 - 65
> 
> Update: Apr/29/2017

_I am your worst nightmare_

_I a͏m ̵y̛o̧ur ͟wo͢r̡st nig̡h̷tm̛ar̢e̡_

_I͏ ͏am̡ ̷y͘ǫ̸̷ų̷͘r̛ ̧̛w̧o̡͟r̢s̷͜ţ͘ ̡ni̶̕g҉̢h҉t͡͡m͡a͠r̨e̛͠_

_I̶̧ ̷̨̡͟͝a͟͡҉m̢̡͢͡ ̢͠y̷͝͡͠͝o͢ư̧͘͞͏r͏ ̷̡͠w҉҉̨o͘͜͞ŗ̷̕s̢͏̕t̷̴̷̛͜ ̡҉͠n̢i̶̛g̶̶̵̢̛h̕t̶̷͡m̢̨̛a͘͏҉̛r͟͡͝ȩ̡̢͝_

The smell of cinnamon and apple impregnated his nostrils, the scent was so soft and sweet that it only made him want to sleep more. His body moved sideways and lay on his left side, his cheek touched a soft, velvety texture. His hands and waist seemed to sink into the softness where he lay.

His vision clouded by the dream and the influence of that intoxicating aroma. All around him was darkness, except for candles with their lit fuses. Wirt rubbed his eyes, trying to clear his vision, still blurred, panic began to form in him again.

He felt a bit relaxed knowing that it was a curtain... A _curtain_? Wait, where was he? Before the rising concern in him, Wirt sat up in bed – _Bed?_ – He was lying on a circular bed and with hundreds of velvet cushions around him, the sheets were black and silk, while the blankets were soft and warm and felt like soft feathers or clouds.

Wirt removed the blankets from his body, realizing that he wasn’t wearing the wardrobe he’d fallen into the ravine and fought in his mind forest, that _if_ he had actually left.

Leaving the bed and opening the curtain he prepared to search for a mirror to see himself. However, with the poor lighting in the room which allowed Wirt to walk without crashing into any of the furniture and find a mirror.

The window was the size of a door, it could well be a balcony and if so, maybe even he could escape, he could tie up the sheets and bed covers. Opening wide Wirt confirmed that it was a balcony, but what wasn’t expected was that he was at the top of a castle – Or maybe it was a fortress since this place seemed to be on top of a mountain with a wall big enough around. His gaze also focused on what appeared to be a vast garden.

His eyes gazed into the sky. The sky was reddish, Wirt couldn’t decide whether it was dawn or dusk, but he knew it wasn’t a normal tone for the sky, while in the distance Wirt could see black smoke towers. Wirt squeezed the railing and leaned forward, expecting to see more than just smoke. These were small towns.

“But what’s going on here?” He asked, unable to take his eyes off those towns. He didn’t remember that any war or natural disaster had been mentioned in the news.

“The beginning of a new world.” Someone said behind him.

Wirt turned quickly but still clutching the balcony railing. The Beast came out from the walls and walked to the middle of the room.

“What?” Wirt still didn’t understand what The Beast was referring to – Though... “Are we on Earth?” Isn’t this a product of his imagination?

“If you’d rather keep calling it _Earth_.” The Beast said, advancing toward him.

Wirt knew that The Beast hated sunlight, even though he was looking at the sky. He couldn’t say exactly if that was the Sun.

“You don’t have to fear.” The Beast said calmly.

“Fear? _Why_ would I do that? I’ve no idea where I am or what I’m supposed to be doing here – ”

“You’re here because you were _weak_.” The demon tree interrupted him, “You weren’t able to resist the traps of _your_ own mind.”

“You put those traps!” Wirt accused.

“ _Me?_ Young Lover, we were in your mind, I was just a spectator of your weakness. Who controlled everything was you, move and throw those trees, letting your emotions betray you... I wasn’t the one who pulled the strings.”

Was it his own fault to fall into the trap? This wasn’t possible, he wasn’t going to believe in The Beast. The demons _are_ _n_ _’t_ to be trusted. “You’re lying. Tell me the truth.”

“That’s the whole truth.”

Wirt hated the so calm tone with which The Beast spoke, he wanted to hear him desperate again, just like that time when begging not to blew off The Dark Lantern.

The Beast walked toward him, demonstrating that his old weakness no longer existed. His wooden hand came up to his face, sliding it slowly over his cheek, Wirt was surprised to feel his hand, it wasn’t thick and scraped like the wood of trees, rather like polished wood. “Welcome to your new home, Young Lover.” At the tone so soft and deep with which the demon had spoken Wirt felt the touch disappear and be the only one in the room.

Wirt walked away from the balcony to enter the room. The majestic room seemed to have the necessary, at least according to him. A bed, a closet, a bookshelf without books, the windows were on either side of the bed, and the curtains were lilac, the wicks on the candlesticks had been turned off perhaps when he opened the window that opened wide to the balcony. There were also two doors, one of which was surely the bathroom and the other for the exit, a dresser and, what Wirt was looking for, a full-length mirror.

Wirt walked in the direction of the mirror. A gasp of astonishment escaped his lips at the sight of his reflection. He wore a soft, silk-like, cream-colored shirt. His black denim jeans, and around his waist a white belt with a black buckle and white spirals. Black boots with a zip. A black coat covered his body to the ankles. Wirt glanced around, checking that there was no one, and took a full spin. His wardrobe danced with grace.

Despite being amazed by his reflection Wirt knew he had to find a way out of here. Nothing good could come of being locked in a castle dressed as a royal figure while outside God knows what’s going on. Much less when The Beast was here... In his world.

He wasn’t going to waste any more time contemplating how magnificent this place, and him, was. Turning to the door and taking the knob Wirt stopped, thinking he would find behind the door. Going out the window wouldn’t be a good choice, much less uniting the sheets and blankets in this room, the improvised rope wouldn’t be long enough to help him down. Was The Beast outside the room? He never heard the demon enter through the door.

Before the door was fully opened, Wirt approached the candles and half-broke one of them and threw it out. Nothing happened so there was probably no one in the hallway. Wirt left the room completely and there was no one. Hoping it’ll be safe to walk the place, Wirt delicately closed the door, begging to be as stealthy as a mouse.

Through the immense windows, Wirt could see the red sky with black clouds of smoke, he might have been imagining it, but he could tell that the red was getting darker, perhaps by nightfall. If only he could know what was happening outside this place, how his family was and where he was. If he managed to leave this place the next obstacle was that wall around.

By how many aisles he had already traveled? Moreover, did he even remember what room he had left? Only in case, he had to return obviously. Almost all hallways were the same, a red carpet all along the corridors, the walls were pale yellow and also Wirt could see portraits of people he had never known or heard speak of. That led him to wonder where he was, whether it was a place The Beast created or stole, and to be the last, to whom and what he did with the owners. As time passed, Wirt realized something, there was _no one else_ in this place than he, and maybe The Beast.

Wirt wanted to find a clock to know the time but in all his time walking down the hall he hadn’t been able to find one and his cellphone along with many of his belongings had disappeared. Wirt stopped his walk. Now that he thought it, someone must have transported his body here and changed his clothes and if the answer was The Beast his stomach threatened to vomit even though it was empty.

Oh, right, he hadn’t even eaten and didn’t even know where he would find food or the kitchen in this place. However, he didn’t want to take risks, he knew the myth of Persephone and he wasn’t going to be next. Nor is it as if The Beast had said something about _wanting_ to have him but he won the challenge in his mind forest so Wirt could only hope to know what The Beast planned to do with him.

His stomach growled again. Wirt had no choice but to ignore it, as well as his idea of escaping from here, just for now. With resignation he turned and started his way back, guiding himself with the few memories he had about the halls.

There were some stairs with directions unknown to him, both back and forth, until he managed to find the one that was correct, all thanks to the piece of candle still lying outside the room. Wirt sighed, bent down to pick it up and opened the door to enter. Everything was such as he left it.

His stomach growled again and Wirt bit his cheek inside, hoping to forget the hunger he decided to lie down on the circular bed, not before giving one last look outside the window, the sky was already a dark red, although black clouds prevented him know if there were stars. Wirt prayed that sleep would submerge him and thus forget this strange day.

When Wirt woke he was wrapped in the fluffy blankets, even though he doesn’t remember having wrapped, the lilac curtains were drawn and the daylight barely passed through a small thread of light. Wirt sat on the bed, the scent of cinnamon and apple again flooding his nostrils as well as the candles that were lit. _Surely they were aromatic_ , Wirt thought. He got out of bed to go to the window and open the curtain, the sky was still red. Wirt could see that those towns no longer drew much smoke like yesterday, though other columns of black smoke began to form beyond the fortress.

“So?” Wirt was startled to hear The Beast speak and appear from the walls. “Have you finished admiring your new home completely?”

“ _This is_ _n_ _’t my home._ ” Not in a million years, he _would_ call this place _home_. “I want to know the whole truth. I demand to know it.”

“ _Demand?_ I certainly hadn’t expected you to be so petulant.” The Beast mocked him, “I’ve already told you the truth.”

“That’s your truth.” Wirt crossed his arms. “I want to know what’s going on.”

The Beast put one arm under the other and his index finger tapped his face, “How could I explain it to such an inferior mind?” Wirt grunted, “Well, do you want the truth? Then give a welcome to the Apocalypse.”

Wirt’s jaw dropped and his heart stopped beating for a millisecond. What had he just said? _Apocalypse?_ Like the End of the World that almost everyone said for this December? “You’re lying.”

“Believe what you want, Young Lover.” The Beast approached him and Wirt stepped aside, making them both face the balcony and side by side. “But you can’t deny that this beautiful sky’s not natural or that those columns of smoke aren’t cities destroyed by demons.”

“ _Demons?!_ ” Wirt asked terrified, “Are there more like you?”

“Yes, except that there’s not exactly like me.”

 _That’s better_ , Wirt thought, he didn’t know what to do with two demons like The Beast. “Where’s my family?” Wirt worriedly asked.

“Well, they’d better have abandoned your town or they’ll be either slaves or food.”

“ _You – !_ ” Wirt was going to scream when his stomach growled, this time more loudly even echoing in the room. Wirt quickly covered his stomach with his coat and his cheeks dyed red.

The Beast tilted his head, his eyes narrowing in what Wirt could guess as a funny look. “You must be hungry, don’t try to deny it, your body doesn’t lie.” The Beast turned around with intent to leave the room, “Take a shower and you can have your breakfast in the main dining room.”

Wirt was about to deny the _friendly_ invitation when The Beast was gone and he was alone in the room. His stomach growled and Wirt could no longer deny that he was dying of hunger. Walking toward the bathroom door, Wirt opened the bathroom door and walked in. He stared in fascination at the majestic place.

The mosaics were a beautiful cream color with red flowers decorating the walls and floor, the sink was a white color that Wirt believed was ivory, although the bath tub looked more like a pool where toddlers tend to go swimming. Wirt opened the bath tub keys, allowing the water to begin to fill the bath tub, the water forming small bubbles as it filled the bathtub. He carefully removed his clothes and placed them on the towel rack.

Wirt felt rather odd to be naked in a place unknown to him so he quickly entered the bath tub fearing that someone would watch him.

The water was so warm that Wirt wanted nothing more than to stay there forever. Taking the soap and shampoo to start carving it through his body and hair. Wirt sniffed a soft peppermint odor, like the chewing gums he used to buy for his friends and Greg.

He would take the truth out of The Beast where his family was and what his plans were for him.

Finally leaving the tub and taking a towel to place it around his waist Wirt saw that the clothes were gone. He had left it there, no one had come in, his clothes couldn’t have gone. To think that someone was here while he showered made him goose bumps.

Without clothes and nerves that someone was outside the room Wirt had no choice but to go out and confront whoever he was. Wirt was somewhat surprised to see that there was no one but there was a new change of clothes in the bed, elegantly folded. Once changed into what he appreciates to be an outfit similar to the previous Wirt left the room, eager to reach the main dining room.

There were small signs that indicated which way to take to get to the main dining room. Left, right, down the stairs, left, down the stairs, right, left, right, down the stairs, left, and he had finally been in front of a large oak door. He didn’t have to knock on the door because it had already opened wide, letting Wirt in.

Inside the large dining room was a large table that looked like gold and several black chairs with a red cushion on the seat. The Beast sat in the main chair, Wirt suspected that he must sit at least beside him.

Hundreds of dishes with fruit, bread, cereal, meat, water, etc., were scattered around their place at the table. Wirt only gulped down to see such delicious food.

“Don’t be so modest, you can eat whatever you want.” The Beast offered.

Wirt folded his arms as he sat more rigidly, “I won’t eat anything that you don’t eat.” Wirt had observed the lack of food at the place of The Beast.

“I don’t think you enjoy eating what I ate. Although I stopped eating hundreds of years ago.”

“You devoured the souls of innocent people.” Wirt accused.

“I never said to devour, my Lantern needed to feed and souls were _necessary_.” The Beast looked directly at him, “I think that’s the same as cattle and fishing for you humans. So I’ll tell you one more time, _eat_.”

Wirt stopped looking at The Beast to refocus on the food in his place, “Don’t think I haven’t read myths and legends about bewitched food.”

“Don’t worry Young Lover, my intention _isn’t_ to poison you. I’ve better plans for you.”

Wirt shuddered at The Beast’s threatening words. Knowing he wouldn’t get anywhere Wirt began to pour himself into his plate by placing some pieces of bread and fruit. “What kind of plans?” Wirt asked, listening carefully to what the demon tree would say.

“For _you_ or for the _World_?”

Wirt narrowed his eyes, he should find out more. “ _Both._ ”

The Beast rose from his seat, beginning to walk until it went to the window that allowed to see the orange sky and the towers of black smoke, “For the _world_ , I don’t have much interest, more than this place that _he_ surrender to me because it’s my duty by right, clear with The Unknown.” Wirt raised an eyebrow. “For _you_ instead I’ve several plans, I can’t take them all out at once, but they’ll be given over time.”

“ _Why me of all people?_ ”

The Beast finally turned, approaching again to his side, “Because, you, _Young Lover_ , were the first person clever enough to realize what The Dark Lantern was. The first person who, although with fear, thought rationally.” The Beast was now in front of him, colored rings-like eyes shining strongly, “The first human being to defeat me.” The Beast’s hand was buried in his hair, “Then I knew I should have you.”

Wirt instantly stood up, taking a small knife and moving away from The Beast. Threatening the sharp utensil to the demon. “Stop lying and play with my mind. Tell me where we are! Where’s my family?!”

A loud laugh resounded, coming from The Beast, “I thought you had already found out where you were. I’ve underestimated you again, I think.”

“I’ve no idea where I am! Tell me at once!” Wirt felt something tangled around his ankle and pulled him to the floor. Raising his head, he noticed that a root spread all over his leg and began to become entangled in the other leg. “I’m not going to be an Edelwood!” Wirt yelled at The Beast.

“I never said you _would_ be.” The Beast spoke. “In _none_ of my plans is turning you into an Edelwood Tree. Now tell me, where do you think we are?” The Beast lifted Wirt from the ground with the help of the roots, placing him headfirst into the air and approaching him.

“Fuck you!”

The Beast clicked the tongue, “That’s no way to show your respect.”

Wirt screamed as soon as he felt the roots squeeze tightly, they were only roots but the pain was compared to a crusher threatening to break his legs!

“You were supposed to study architecture as your precious mother, you should have known by seeing these walls. I repeat, _where are we?_ ”

“ _And I know?!_ ” Wirt screamed again in pain, this time around his waist, the roots began to spread higher up his legs, wrapping his lower back. “Stop!” Wirt begged, “ _Stop_... I’ll tell you. Leave me, please...”

The Beast began to lower leaving him on the floor, his legs were too injured to want to move. Wirt breathed, trying to forget the pain for a moment, would he have any broken bones? God, he expected that pain to go away at once.

He tried to remember in some of his mother’s architecture books if he had seen a place like this. “Here are two styles of architecture.” Wirt spoke, looking at the dining room and remembering the different ornaments in the hallways and the room, The Beast listened attentively, “It’s like... Uh, Renaissance style with a Baroque style.” The realization of the architecture made him realize something, they weren’t in America anymore. There were no such places, more so than in – “Are we in Europe?”

The Beast’s eyes showed a malicious glow, “Specifically Italy.”

Italy?! This couldn’t be possible! Wirt couldn’t simply fall asleep in America to appear in a fucking palace in Italy with his worst enemy. “Why here?” Wirt complained of pain when trying to move his legs.

“ _Why not._ ” The Beast approached him and Wirt fearing that he would harm him again, tried in vain to step aside. The tree demon crouched to his height, placing one hand under his legs and the other under his waist. The Beast took Wirt in his arms and carried him until the young adult was seated on the ebony chair. “I don’t do this for anyone, Young Lover.” He said, patting the boy’s head, “Like I said before, you’re an _exception_. Think of this as a little warning, if you remain haughty, disrespectful – ”

“You mean, _me_.” Wirt interrupted in annoyance, his hands brushing his aching legs.

“Not all of you. There are things about you that are _worth_ keeping.” The Beast stopped touching Wirt’s head, moving away. “But you better behave yourself or I’ll _break_ something _more than_ your ankle.”

Wirt shuddered at the threat and once he checked that The Beast was no longer in the dining room he returned his gaze to the food on his plate. All he could do was hug himself, hoping his body would stop shaking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was I bad? I hope not so much. So let's clear up a few things.
> 
> First, The Beast has been watching Wirt, not yet reveal how, and he knows more than he looks about the boy.
> 
> Second, this is in 2012, as it was when the Gravity Falls events were taking place. OTWG took place in 2002, at least so this fanfic's chronology works.
> 
> And we have Italy, again Italy... I just love Italy, like really... Yep. Don't ask more.
> 
> For the palace, interior and exterior, take as reference to Reggia di Caserta and Palazzo Pitti, Of all the castles and palaces I saw these were the ones that called my attention to the style.
> 
> Bed and some stuff: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/5a/93/23/5a9323b91c06ee61c4e365739dce8225.jpg
> 
> btw, new characters in the next chapter ;)
> 
> I do not think I forgot to say more. Thank you very much for your support, I do not know how I can do more for you TTwTT
> 
> You can always contact me on Tumblr: [Here](http://iprincezzinuyoukai.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Also some of my future stories: [Here](http://iprincezzinuyoukai.tumblr.com/My-Fanfics)


	4. Two Of Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A family meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who would say, I did not think I could go that far with your support, how can I thank you? Here is what was promised, a new chapter every Saturday :D I hope you enjoy it... Especially since from now on you all want my head on a beautiful silver tray :v
> 
> Yep, a family reunion, who am I to ruin even this... Oh wait, the writer of this story n.n
> 
> See you at the end of this chapter.
> 
> There's a [Playlist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLeAE9tSKbTnZ7nDfspyE-45cb1Y-UN5O3). Tracks for this chapter 66 - 69
> 
> Update: May/06/2017

_Moon and the stars will grown brighter_

_And the blindness in your eyes will fade away_

_And the fire will grow paler and the black will melt away_

_And the chains on your feet will decay_

_And that which is not will suddenly be_

_When there’s two of us instead of only me_

The roses were already beginning to sprout, filling the vast garden with more colors and aromas. In the pond, the water lilies and lotus flowers floated adorning the crystal clear water. The trees also began to bear fruit and the red sky letting some shades of orange, yellow or pink. Wirt would certainly enjoy the Spring... If it weren’t because he was living with a demon like his hostage in a palace in Italy in the middle of the Apocalypse.

It had been almost seven months since Wirt last saw his family, without knowing anything about them, without having an answer from their captor. Very rare were the occasions where he would engage in some _conversation_ with The Beast.

Wirt clutched the grape in his fingers at the thought of the demon.

In his early days in the palace, he was awakened by a strong trembling in the middle of the night. Fearing it was another of those disasters, Wirt ran to the balcony. The sky was filled with warplanes, many of them dropping bombs on the nearest towns, probably to eliminate the demons. Wirt hoped they saw this fortress as much as they didn’t even think of hitting it.

The next day Wirt noticed that near the fortress those planes were crashed being demolished by demons.

Wirt saw no end to the Apocalypse.

It had been at least three attempts to get away from here. The first idea was to tie all the sheets he could find in this palace, to form a rope and to cross the other side of the fortress – Wirt had gone all the palace walls and found not a single door to escape – Unfortunately the sheets weren’t enough and he undone his first plan. The second plan was actually climbing the wall but his physical agility failed him and fell on one of the shrubs of the garden which left him his sore wrist and mocking comments of The Beast, as well as two weeks without being able to think of any plan, completely discarding the idea of wanting to climb again. Then the third option – His third plan were two ideas. The first was to dig a tunnel but it was too much work in a very short time and the second, and the one he carried out, was to ask The Beast to let him at least see what was the world he knew and then he would use to escape. Perhaps The Beast had suspected his intentions but likewise allowed him to leave the palace with him.

Wirt hoped that in this way he would find a door to escape but it turns out that The Beast placed his hand on his shoulder and everything around him faded to become another landscape. They appeared in what Wirt knew was one of the woods that were under the palace since this seemed to be built in the peak of a mountain.

Wirt made the mere attempt to walk on his own when he felt his foot remain intact. Looking down Wirt saw that a branch was tied tightly to his ankle and came out beneath the coat of feathers and fur.

“I always knew what you were up to, Young Lover.” The Beast said, “Now, follow me.”

Wirt had to reluctantly accept being scolded and treated like a pet.

The Beast didn’t take him to the towns, instead, they got close enough that Wirt could see some destroyed buildings, humanoid and beastly beings enjoying the destruction and slaughter, even saw some chained humans being used as entertainment.

“In my opinion,” The Beast placed his hand on his shoulder, “You’re much better in _your palace_ than out there suffering from hunger and thirst.”

Since then Wirt had never asked to leave or even think about an escape plan. If by some miracle he managed to escape from the fortress his next problem wouldn’t only be the wild forest, also avoid the demons and villages – Although he was in Italy and his family on the other side of the world. How would he get to America? He doubted that even planes or boats were still running.

How he wished The Beast could even supply him with news of the world. Though it wasn’t as if his jailer said much about what was happening. In fact, since Wirt had arrived here The Beast often left the palace – Times that he took advantage of to be able to plan an escape plan, to escape and also to break his wrist. Wirt usually didn’t care at all for The Beast to disappear for days or weeks, but he got bored too much.

At least when The Beast returned, he handed them books, either to read or to write and thus his shelf was filled with more and more books. His library contained books of almost every subject, poetry, architecture, history, even children’s stories that helped him quell his anxiety when loneliness overwhelmed him. Soon The Beast began to deliver him other books, books of a strange language but Wirt began to understand them and understood that they were books of magic.

“Now I’m a wizard.” Wirt mocked The Beast when they met after several days in the main dining room, Wirt obviously with food at his side while The Beast watched his _guest_.

“I was just wondering what would happen if I went away for a few days and you were left alone and there was an attack – Whether of humans or demons,” He hadn’t marked Young Lover, _yet_. “I think that somehow you must learn to defend yourself, and physically you would be a disappointment.” Wirt narrowed his eyes, “But if you could learn and control magic, believe me, you’d be efficient.”

“I pass,” Wirt said as he rose from his seat and stepped out of the main dining room. Of course, fearing that The Beast would stop him even though the demon didn’t make the simplest attempt to try to prevent him from leaving.

Although as they say, curiosity killed the cat, and Wirt soon began to read those books, he didn’t get results at the first attempt. Maybe it was just a matter of practice, he thought and although there was still no result that told him he had magic he read the spell book at least in moments to pass the time. Even hoping there was some spell that could help him find people or even teleport but there were none. The Beast knew what kind of book he was giving him.

Even The Beast had given him a new clarinet, Wirt hesitated a little to accept it, since it was apparently made of wood, Edelwood. Although a part of him missed re-listening to music other than bombs falling on the villages below or the roars of the demons at night.

Wirt even thought of asking him to visit The Unknown, knowing that The Beast had said that the place was still under his control. If he could use the same method ten years ago and perhaps appear in the pond that was at the other side of the cemetery of his city. However The Beast’s negativity made him forget the moment of the idea, he could use it sometime later.

The months had passed too fast for him, at least they were, according to the calendar he was creating. His birthday #24 passed without glory, all he wanted was to know if his family and friends were well, if they had managed to flee and found a good shelter.

By the time Winter had finally arrived, things seemed to have calmed down, Wirt had even taken a liking to sleeping in one of the rooms that had a fireplace; The forest around the fortress had been covered with a beautiful white, was like a canvas ready for an artist to come and create a beautiful work of art – How sad that this artist was the Apocalypse.

Soon New Year arrived and before even having been able to blink the Spring was already in the palace.

Wirt sighed gloomily as it seemed the Palace was the only place that wasn’t affected by this disaster. When he looked from the roof of the place to the nearest towns Wirt could see how much the humans suffered.

“I didn’t know you were back,” Wirt spoke without taking his gaze from the pond as he felt The Beast’s presence.

“Not seeing you in your room I thought you were with another of your silly plans to want to escape.” The Beast came up to him, placing his hand on Young Lover’s shoulder, “What were you doing?”

“None of your business.” Wirt stood up, taking his hand from him with obvious reasons to enter the palace and return to his temporary room. “Ah.” Wirt stopped before entering the interior of the palace, “You would do me a great favor if you stopped appearing in my room out of nowhere. It’s disturbing.” Wirt turned and went on his way.

Most nights sleep was no problem for Wirt. Sleeping on that bed was like sleeping on the clouds; However, several nights ago Wirt had woken up in the middle of the night to feel a presence in the room.

It was no secret to both that The Beast _liked_ to watch him in most of his activities, clear except when Wirt asked for his privacy in the bathroom and when The Beast left the palace. However Wirt couldn’t avoid asking The Beast several times to stop entering his room without his permission, much less when he slept. It felt strange and creepy.

“I must remind you that this is _my palace_.”

 _My palace. Your home._ Wirt no longer even knew how the logic of this demon worked or if he ever had something called logic.

Wirt entered his room, lashing hard at the door, knowing that the sound would echo throughout the palace and hoping for The Beast to understand the message. He took off his white coat and left it in one of the chairs that his room had made appear and taking a random book and his clarinet, he dropped on the round bed.

If somehow he could find his family he might bring them here, it was perhaps one of the safest places in the world – “ _At least one of many._ ” The Beast had said. This palace provided everything. In his first few weeks exploring the rooms, Wirt had discovered that at least most of them were empty except for a few that showed strange places. “ _You_ _r_ _world aren’t the only world in the universe._ ” He remembered his jailer’s words. Wirt hoped that some of these doors to strange places would show him some familiar scenery, but neither The Unknown nor his town were among them.

Besides, when Wirt felt he was running out of supplies in his room, there was always a new one. When Wirt needed to know the time a clock could appear in the room or anywhere he was. When Wirt had accidentally broken one of the suit’s pants the next day it was in good condition.

Wirt rolled over the bed looking for another comfortable position and looking at the cuckoo clock in the room, it was the only clock that remained fixed, it was at least three and a half hours before he went down to eat. Maybe it was better if he slept for a while, so at least time would pass.

Taking the blankets and covering himself to the head, Wirt closed his eyes.

☽✠☾

There was something running through his hair, arranging some strands that had been bothering his face but which he lazily refused to cut off. That sensation moved to his face, caressing his cheek almost with gentleness and protection. Soon that sensation disappeared to appear between his lips, seeming to ask for access inside yet at the same time trying not to disturb his dream –

Wirt was startled to recognize that it was the polished wood fingers that had traversed his face in such a chilling way.

The Beast stepped aside, grinning, “Nice face you had, Young Lover. A wonderful _dream_ I have to imagine.”

Wirt got out of bed, annoyed by the irruption to his room, “Rather, it was a _nightmare_.” Wirt walked to the armchair, taking the white coat and placing it and turning to see The Beast, “I’ve said too many times that I don’t want you to enter my room without my permission.”

“I wasn’t going to do it.” The Beast replied even though Wirt couldn’t believe him, “I come to tell you personally that I won’t be able to attend our usual meeting in the dining room.”

Wirt’s face changed by one of great curiosity, although he tried to pretend indifference.

“I’ve a very important _reunion_ that requires my presence.”

“ _Reunion?_ ” Wirt asked in disbelief, “How hard it’s to believe that someone wants to talk to you. I can’t imagine what _kind_ of people they would be.”

The Beast’s laughter made Wirt’s skin prickle, “You have no idea, Young Lover. Go down to the main dining room at any time for dinner.” The Beast said, approaching the door with Wirt surprised that he would come out as a normal person, “Just don’t bother me nor interrupt me.” And with that, the Beast left the room.

Wirt snorted, “As if I wanted to.”

Strangely the dinner was silent. Quieter than usual. A part of him felt something was missing here. For a moment he believed there would be no great difference from when he was with The Beast, after all, _their_ dinners were quiet, but this was a much more awkward silence. It even made him miss The Beast –

Wirt stopped eating for a moment to think. He wasn’t suffering from Stockholm Syndrome, _was he?_ Because that would be too stupid if he got to have that. The relationship he had with The Beast – He didn’t know if he could even consider it as a Jailer/Prisoner, less _Master/Pet_ (Although most of the time The Beast made him feel like a pet). They rarely spoke, The Beast only forbade him to leave the palace and all contact with the world. Besides taking aside the dark side of The Beast for overwhelming him, the creature didn’t even show any interest in him in that _way_.

Speaking of which, what kind of reunion and people did The Beast have right now? He believed that any meeting that happened outside these walls would be The Beast who would come out, not that someone would come in.

Wirt glanced toward the main seat beside him on the table. Leaving the cutlery on the plate along with the remain food left – Many times he felt guilty of having all this food when clearly the outside world was starving – Wirt got up from his seat to start walking outside the dining room, he wasn’t very hungry today and if he later wanted to eat his room there was always a plate of fruit in the bureau next to his bed.

Walking toward the stairs leading to his room Wirt noticed some noise in one of the corridors before climbing up one of the many stairs that would take him to his room.

That was one of the many rooms that if wrong he didn’t remember was empty except for the large windows and a beautiful fireplace. They were noises of laughter and normal conversations. _Could The Beast have that?_

Soon curiosity began to gnaw at him, shouting to him to come closer to listen to the conversation and to be able to meet The Beast’s guests.

Although Wirt knew it was a bad idea – The Beast couldn’t have what normal friends were, the safest thing to expect was that they were creatures with grotesque looks like the monsters that attacked in the cities – And only the idea of being discovered by The Beast and those beings made him tremble.

However, knowing that he might hear important information made him brave and cautiously approach the room where that mysterious reunion was being held. Deep down, Wirt was waiting for news of the current state of the world, even knowing when it would be the next time The Beast would leave so he could formulate a plan to escape and this time to succeed. Hear news about what kind of creatures were now hovering around Europe and whether there was the slightest possibility of traveling back to America.

There was no slit open through the door, not even on the edges Wirt could see something, only when Wirt tried to look under the door he managed to observe three silhouettes, one of them must belong to The Beast and the other to their two guests.

“ _Weirdmageddon_ , is a strange name, indeed.” That was a woman voice! It sounded normal as a human though it seemed to have her own melodious charm.

“Strange name for the strangest event of all time and given by the strangest creature we have all had the honor of meeting.” Someone laughed. Wirt arched an eyebrow, that voice was so familiar, but he couldn’t recognize from where, it sounded almost like The Beast but more friendly.

“ _Honor of meeting?_ ” Wirt recognized that voice as The Beast’s, he didn’t sound very happy, “Since when it’s an honor to meet the stupid Cipher.”

 _Cipher?_ Wirt pursed his lips, apparently, there was something or someone, that annoyed The Beast.

“Oh, brother! Don’t be so mad at him.” The female voice laughed delicately.

 _Brother?!_ The Beast said there was no one like him. Wirt couldn’t help but tremble at the idea of The Beast having a family. Would everyone be just like him? Speaking physically and mentally.

“I’d rather avoid thinking about this imbecile triangle right now.” The Beast said.

“But without him, we wouldn’t have what was right for us all.” The other male voice spoke. “But if our brother prefers to avoid thinking about our _Supreme_ _Overlord_.” The two voices laughed, “Deborah, how has everything been in your kingdom?”

“Ah, what can I say, brother?” The female voice, Deborah, sighed, feigning fatigue, “I didn’t know humans were the most difficult species we’ve ever dealt with. Citizens of the realm of clouds were always easier to manipulate.”

“I agree that triangle’s plan to exterminate troublemakers is all I can fully support him.” The Beast opined.

Wirt trembled at the thought of his family being wiped out with those groups, no matter where they were Wirt hoped they were hiding.

“I agree, brother.” Deborah showed her support, Wirt heard that the other voice also produced a sound of agreeing, “My old citizens just had to listen to soft and sweet words and they did what I asked them to do. That is why I had to give them the hard task of _convincing_ my poor humans to accept me. Let’s see how many survive their rage.” Deborah’s chuckling sent Wirt chills all over his body, she is indeed The Beast’s sister.

“You have some extreme methods, sister.” The other person laughed with amusement.

“But not as perverse as Bill’s.” Deborah said, “That boy will gradually feel consumed by so much power that perhaps he’ll forget who he is.”

 _Boy?_ Did they talk about _him_? No, they mentioned a certain _Bill_ now, maybe another sibling or friend. Wirt moved closer to the door, almost tapping his ear to the wood.

“Yes, his little pet. _Pine Tree_.” The Beast said in a tone that he didn’t care.

“I wouldn’t say _pet_ because of the way Cipher devours him with his eyes.” The other voice protested, “It’s the boy of his _Zodiac_ , he have star’s in the forehead and his sister broke the barrier between the Nightmare Realm and the Multiverse.”

_What?_

“Something seemed to me to hear from Bill Cipher.” The Beast commented – So Bill and Cipher are the same person? “That fool talks too much, sometimes I’d even like to avoid those silly parties.”

Deborah spoke, “Without Bill’s and The Shooting Star’s help we would all be locked up in The Unknown.”

Wirt’s eyes widened as they heard them speak of The Unknown.

“Only you human and his younger brother have managed to escape.” The other brother spoke.

_They were talking about him and Greg!_

“Is that why you decided to look for him? Is that the reason you don’t want to attend Bill’s parties? Because you want more time.” The other brother was still talking, “I even asked if Deborah and I should _do_ the same for us.”

“A human as a _mate_?” Deborah asked, almost with a touch of amusement, “It doesn’t sound so bad but what could my daughter say?”

“Long time ago you stopped visiting your daughter.” The Beast said. “Even before leaving The Unknown.”

“At least she’s with our sister watching The Unknown.” The other brother commented with clear intentions of annoying the sister. “Whispers is more mother to her than what you have been.”

Where had he heard that name? Wirt gasped as soon as the realization fell on him, “ _Auntie Whispers?_ ” Wirt gasped in surprise when he realized that he had whispered, not high enough to be heard by human ears but to demonic ears.

Having listened too much Wirt proceeded to move before either of them captured him but when he made the slightest move to stand he realized that both his hands and his waist were now tied to one of the roots that protruded underneath of the door – Shit! The Beast had caught him, they had heard him, and now he could hear clearly The Beast’s words that he shouldn’t interrupt him or approach his _family reunion_.

Wirt fell backward as soon as the door opened and he was dragged into the room. Fearing for his life, he instantly stood up and turned and watched as the door closed on its own and listened to the door being locked.

“Young Lover.” Wirt shuddered at The Beast’s voice, he didn’t want to turn to see him and see how angry The Beast was with him, “I didn’t expect you to honor us with your presence.”

Wirt wanted the earth to swallow him or to disappear magically. “I just hear sounds.” Wirt tried not to stutter.

“Didn’t I tell you I had a reunion today?”

Wirt could hear that The Beast’s siblings laughed, probably thinking of ‘ _What a dumbest human, to have come knowing that other demons were in the palac_ _e_ ’. “Yes, it’s just that – ”

“Brother.” Wirt heard the other brother speak and a few steps, surely his, “Don’t push the boy, we can see how tense he is. Young Lover, you can take a seat with us.”

Wirt sighed, trying to calm down and finally take a turn on his feet standing in front of – Two normal people... Well, not normal, they weren’t in the least human but they did have similar appearances.

The woman looked more human than any of the other two, she had an extravagant blue hairstyle with a small gold crown decorating the splendid hairstyle, her dress was a combination of queens and fairy godmothers out of a fairy tale, she wore several shades of blue along with some white details, in her hands what appeared to be a magic wand. She was standing next to her brothers, proving to be the lowest of the three. Like The Beast, Wirt couldn’t know if she walked or floated.

The other brother was more like The Beast, but with a slightly more human appearance. His entire body was a kind of dark green, covered by a long coat with lines embroidered throughout, his face was the same color as his whole body so that Wirt could only distinguish the flashing orange or red color from his eyes, only when he smiled and his lips parted, Wirt could see perfect white teeth in a friendly smile. His hair was the same color as his eyes, with a dread-like of hairstyle. Like his other two siblings he was standing and seemed to be just as tall as The Beast, except that by his horns, The Beast looked taller than them.

They both seemed to be friendlier than their brother, though Wirt couldn’t trust much of it, Wirt couldn’t trust demons.

“You haven’t changed much over the years, Young Lover.” The dark-skinned brother offered him a seat in the middle of them and in front of the fireplace.

Wirt sat down and turned to see the brother who had spoken, did he know him? Could it be that The Beast had spoken of him? “Do we know each other?” He tried not to sound so rude, what he wanted least was two possible demons angry at him.

Wirt heard Deborah and The Beast laugh.

“How could you have _forgotten_ my voice?” The other brother pretended to be hurt, “I guess it’s natural that you don’t recognize me with this appearance, but when you, your brother, and that bluebird met me I was as tall as a _barn_. I’m glad to hear that you’ve finally _joined_ us.”

“ _Enoch?!_ ” Wirt shouted surprised and about to jump out of his seat. Was that kind pumpkin monster this strange sort of anthropomorphic being?

Enoch smiled at him, so far Wirt noticed that his pupils had a ripeness similar to that of the felines, “You and I have changed too much.”

“How modest you are.” Deborah joked at his side.

“Not everyone can maintain that beauty with deals like yours, Deborah.” Enoch joked with his sister.

Wirt felt a bit uncomfortable in this place. He had never been very good at family and social gatherings and yet here he was with The Beast’s brother and sister, trying to digest the idea that all this time Enoch had been the brother of the being who had most frightened him into The Unknown.

“Young Lover.” Wirt turned his gaze now to the only female in the room, “We never got to know each other formally but you met my daughter and I met your brother. From my point of view, that seems fair to me.”

Wirt was a bit confused by the words of the blue woman, _daughter?_ “Wait, you were talking about your daughter was with Auntie Whispers.”

“Her daughter is the girl you know by the name of Lorna.” Wirt was startled to hear The Beast’s voice, he had almost forgotten that he was here, “And as you may be thinking, Whispers is our sister.”

“But Auntie Whispers had only mentioned that her only sister was Adelaide, and Lorna had said that Whispers wasn’t her real aunt.”

“Well, Young Lover looks charming when he’s confused.” Enoch commented funny, “Deborah, Whispers, Adelaide, me, and The Beast are all brothers and sisters. Precisely in that order, from the youngest to the oldest.” Enoch explained.

“Lorna had to keep quiet as to who her family was if anyone discovered that she was The Beast’s and Adelaide’s niece, the settlers of The Unknown might have harmed her.” Deborah explained more calmly, a calm that disturbed Wirt. She looked at her brothers, “I _do_ love my daughter.”

The Beast and Enoch laughed.

Wirt swallowed and looked back at Deborah, “You mentioned my brother, do you know where’s Greg?” Wirt asked anxiously.

“Young Lover, I would like to know the same thing but now I’ve a place to govern and that keeps me very busy.” Deborah answered.

“And what about you, Enoch?” Wirt hoped that at least the only demon that could possibly have been his friend will help him.

“I’m sorry to tell you that I’m busy too.” Enoch apologized, “Now we all have our own kingdoms to rule.”

Wirt needed to get information from where his family was. His brain soon thought of something, “What about this person, who you call Bill or Cipher?” Wirt knew it had been a bad idea as soon as the whole room had filled with a tense silence.

“Why do you need that triangular asshole?” The Beast broke that silence and Wirt felt intimidated.

He figured that The Beast hated this person and now seemed to check it out, “Because you don’t help, you don’t tell me anything about what’s happening in the world, you don’t even tell me if my family’s alive or dead!” With each word that came out of his mouth his tone of voice was increasing more and more, “You don’t even tell me what you’re planning on keeping me locked up! All I can think is to wait for the day when you – ”

Wirt stopped talking as he felt roots wrap around his neck, hands, and ankles alongside another root that rose up his face threatening to enter through his mouth.

“When I do _what_?” The Beast came up to him, the colored rings glowing dangerously, “Drive you crazy? Kill you? Make you an Edelwood Tree?” Each question The Beast couldn’t help but squeeze the branches around his neck, “Didn’t I tell you that my plans were _never_ to kill or harm you?”

“Sorry for... Not receivi-ving the memo.” Wirt narrowed his eyes.

The Beast’s wooden hand moved up to his cheek and placed some hair behind his ear, “I’ve plans for you, but if you’re so eager to know, maybe you need a _taste_ of what’s coming.”

Although his breathing was running out threatening to leave him unconscious, Wirt could hear perfectly what The Beast said and at the last said he could only make a face of confusion – That until the root finally entered his mouth, exploring every small corner of the cavity and bumping against his tongue, the root moved over the organ, playing with it until it moved to his throat; Wirt could feel that root scraping against the entrance of his throat so he began to taste a peculiar taste, it was like honey, something similar to the chocolate but that also was similar to the aroma that his room produced when he slept.

Wirt fell to the floor as soon as the roots released him and hid under The Beast’s cloak again. Coughing and trying to get air Wirt wiped the tears from his eyes that now ran down his cheeks, even with his legs shaking, he did his best to stand up with the help of the chair in which he was sitting before.

Neither Enoch nor Deborah moved from their places to help him.

“What the fuck was that?” Wirt angrily complained.

“You wanted to know what I was planning to do with you.” The Beast said with a shrug as if that explained everything.

Wirt felt his cheeks heated like the same red hot iron, he wanted to avoid knowing the meaning of those words, to avoid thinking about the meaning of what only a few seconds ago had happened... But he couldn’t, and part of him just wanted to vanish.

Even with the risk of perhaps falling in front of them all or fainting in the middle of his way, Wirt ran out of the room, all he wanted to do was get out of this place, lock himself in his room and cover himself with the blankets, from head to toe, without leaving a single space of his body exposed, never leave again and wait for the sweet reunion with death.

Once he finally reached his room Wirt ran to his bed, covering himself as his body trembled and he drew his legs closer to his chest, until sleep finally overcame him while his eyes continued to shed tears.

☽✠☾

“What a scene you two had.” Enoch said mockingly as he lifted the armchair Wirt had thrown as he fled. “I wanted to hear more of the boy, to talk to him without him being afraid of us.”

“You two are so _charming_.” Deborah made it appear a cup of tea, “I can’t help but think about what you do to the boy when you two are alone.” Deborah pretended to tremble and then giggle. “You should be _kinder_ to the boy.”

The Beast rolled his eyes, he didn’t know if Deborah was scolding him or just giving him advice, it was usually about the same for several millennia. Young Lover surely knew now what his true plans were with him, and certainly, The Beast was already tired of waiting so long.

The Beast turned to look at his younger siblings, “You’re right, I haven’t been kind enough to Young Lover. Maybe it’s time to put everything up for the big event.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No more riddles and mysteries for Wirt, I'm sorry, my son, but you had to find out somehow, and this was the least disturbing I had in mind.
> 
> Oh, the next chapter, I would like to publish it too but that would be unfair, especially since I wait every week for a new chapter of One Piece, unless something happens in The Tea Party that makes me want to update every month - But! I'm not so bad to make you suffer... For now. Unless we are talking about Steven Universe - DAMN YOU! How am I supposed to sleep after seeing those episodes?!
> 
> Also talking about One Piece and Steven Universe I have new ideas for a story so wait for it ;)
> 
> The Beast's family, OTGW simply gave me several ideas after seeing it about thirty times and between theories and theories with my sisters we got to this point. God, I hope this has pleased y'all. And if not, then the mention of our wicked dorito makes you feel better.
> 
> Thank you so much for read this silly story, leave a comment, kudo, bookmark, threat, chocolate or your tears, I love all :D
> 
> You can always contact me on Tumblr: [Here](http://iprincezzinuyoukai.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Also some of my future stories: [Here](http://iprincezzinuyoukai.tumblr.com/My-Fanfics)


	5. Danger On The Dance Floor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When dreams become nightmares...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must be honest with you, I think this is the longest chapter ever. At least three days I spent writing, describing, editing and re-editing each sentence and I still have doubts that this does not change much.
> 
> By the way after this chapter the rating will change, so, if you are going to kill me, do it now.
> 
> I do not know much about how to describe a dance, so I tried my best, I hope and y'all like it. *Insert your favorite 80's Fantasy Movie waltz*
> 
> See you at the end :D
> 
> There's a [Playlist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLeAE9tSKbTnZ7nDfspyE-45cb1Y-UN5O3). Tracks for this chapter 70 - 71
> 
> Update: May/13/2017

_It was a perfect night_

_Dinner by candle light_

_Two lovers walking hand-in-hand_

_Champagne and perfume_

_Then to the ballroom_

_The singer signals to the band_

His stomach growling all over the room was what made him wake up. The room was totally dark, not even the lights coming through the curtains illuminated the room. Wirt had taken care of that, with all his might he had pushed all the furniture against the door hoping it wouldn’t let _anyone_ pass. All he wanted was to never leave the room and be locked up forever – Something that he was doing perfectly since it had been nearly a month without leaving the room.

A month without _feeling_ the warm caresses of the sunlight or the beautiful vision of the moonlight.

A month without _eating_ food more than the fruits that the room offered.

A month without _taking_ a proper bath for fear of being spied on.

A month without _cutting_ his hair and it hiding his neck.

A month without _knowing_ what was out there.

Wirt clutched the blankets harder against his body as if that were enough to ward off the demon lurking outside this room.

It had been a month since his mouth had been _assaulted_ by The Beast’s roots. Wirt hadn’t been able to digest any food, every time he bit some fruit his stomach rejected it and only then did Wirt get out of bed to go to the bathroom and throw up. And no matter how many things he ate the honey taste didn’t disappear from his palate.

His stomach growled again and Wirt pursed his lips. That’s how it was, every time Wirt finished vomiting and slept in his bed, the memory of that sweet taste made his hunger increase and his eagerness to want to leave this room grew stronger. But Wirt must be strong, he knew that outside these four walls, a demon was ready to subjugate him and play with him.

Wirt hoped he would starve to death, wait until The Beast might have left this palace to leave him on his own, that The Beast would finally forget his existence and get a new toy. Wirt couldn’t help but shed tears at the thought that if he ever died, he would never have a chance to say goodbye to his family. Unable to know if they were right or if he would even meet them again in the afterlife.

Wirt bit his lower lip as he heard his guts writhe to savor that honey again. His tongue licked dry lips, his teeth threatened to bite and rip off his own flesh. Wirt exclaimed in pain as his stomach twisted in pain and hunger. He was reaching his limit. Bitter tears had already begun to come out of his eyes, traversing a path to his lips and nose, Wirt savored the salt that ran through his lips.

He could no longer bear this.

Sitting on the bed and pulling out the sheets until his waist Wirt was drenched in sweat, his stomach now growling more loudly, he had to take a chance and get out of these four walls. It had been a month since he’d gone into hiding, perhaps The Beast had finally abandoned him and he could leave the palace to look for his family.

When Wirt got out of bed he fell to the floor. He was weak even to walk, but he had to make a big effort to walk outside and find out if he was finally alone.

Taking small steps first to take something to hold on to, Wirt crawled to the door, pulling out the furniture to give him some free path to the exit. The click of the lock was heard and after so many days Wirt had returned to see the hallways of the palace.

Going out and avoiding closing the door Wirt began to walk down the hallway realizing that through the large windows the full moon showed its brightness. Wirt laughed, without much encouragement, “I slept all day long.”

Leaning on objects and walls Wirt had managed to get down two stories. Before going down the next few stairs his gaze focused on the room where The Beast and his siblings had had their family reunion. His eyes narrowed and he stared with anger and turned his gaze to the stairs.

Wirt knew where he was headed, to the main dining room. If by any chance The Beast was still in this place Wirt felt that that’s where he would be without hesitation.

Stopping for a moment to get some air, Wirt leaned over one of the large windows in the hallway. Thanks to the moonlight his silhouette was spread almost all the way, giving it a terrifying form. His chest moved slowly from top to bottom, breathing with the aid of his mouth. Turning around, Wirt stared at the garden he had managed to sprout this spring. If this was his last day here he would miss that beautiful part of this palace.

Once he seemed to have calmed down, he resumed his way to the main dining room. His feet hurt because of the great effort he was putting in, but he was finally in front of the door.

Taking the handle from the door and pushing inward, Wirt walked into the main dining room. The whole place have a great silence and darkness that made Wirt uncomfortable and alert, he expected The Beast to appear behind him, so he wouldn’t let his guard down.

Wirt saw something around his seat. His mouth watered as he watched the hundreds of delicious food dishes that surrounded him. As if a powerful force had returned the strength to his legs Wirt came almost running to the table, watching without being able to believe everything that was on the table. Meat, fruit, vegetables, water, soda, bread, soups, desserts, etc.

Taking a piece of bread and some meat Wirt gave a double bite. It wasn’t until he had swallowed when he realized that this could be a trap of The Beast, this could be anything but food – Plus, because of his condition of not having eaten in days, it’s possible that he is even imagining all this.

Wirt fell on his seat, watching the food, unable to do anything else. Now all he could do was mourn that he had been so weak in the face of this temptation.

The door opened and Wirt felt the hairs on the back of his neck prickle. This is where everything was going to end for him. His gaze met the silver fork next to one of the cakes, slowly reaching his hand and taking it between his fingers Wirt closed his eyes ready for the moment as soon as he felt The Beast’s hand on his shoulder and he turned his seat to put him in front of – Nothing. The impact of seeing the colored rings again never came, Wirt was still in the same position. He wasn’t thrown anywhere, he wasn’t –

Wirt was even surprised that he had to stand up and turn to look at the door to check that it was indeed open. It couldn’t have been the wind, it had to have been someone else – What if The Beast finally left the palace and him at the mercy of demons? The lack of air in his lungs was present again.

Well, he had already eaten something that his stomach had digested, he now had to leave the palace.

Just as Wirt headed out of the main dining room, he stopped short as he heard footsteps in the hallways. They couldn’t be from The Beast since the tree demon never made such a sound, he was more like the night wind. Wirt sharpened his ear, hoping he could catch something else. And so it was, small steps, whoever it was had light feet that hardly and could be heard to touch the floor. And it was only one.

Wirt came out completely, hoping to see that being but the hall was empty.

“ _Ha._ ”

Wirt was startled to hear that giggle, turning his head to the right side he heard that the steps were heard in that direction. Even fearing that it was his jailer’s trap, Wirt had to make a great effort to follow that sound, with luck and was kind, luckier and they were human survivors of the Apocalypse.

“ _Ha._ ”

There was that childish laugh again, Wirt could tell. Continuing leaning against the walls and some furniture he found in the corridors Wirt kept walking until finally, he reached one of the many corridors that he had vaguely visited. If bad he didn’t remember, he was in another hallway where the rooms were empty.

He simply didn’t understand why The Beast maintained such a large palace with a large number of rooms if only his and the main dining room were the only ones to be occupied.

Wirt could swear he had heard one of the doors closing, guessing what it was wasn’t his thing, he was never good at playing hide-and-seek. Finding out which room the person had hidden in it had sounded risky, but he had already come so far as not to take that risk.

Wirt walked over to the first door, carefully approaching and tapping his ear to the door, he knocked on the door waiting for something or someone to respond. Those laughs sounded childish, like Greg’s when he was a toddler, and if this being was an infant wanting to play hide-and-seek Wirt would do his best to know behind what door this being was.

He waited a few more seconds and there was nothing.

Wirt moved to the second door and doing the same he waited, and nothing.

The third door and nothing.

With the fourth door was the same result.

Now there were only two doors to the end of this corridor, Wirt was undecided about which to approach yet he preferred to go to the fifth door.

Approaching carefully and gently tapping his ear to the door – Wirt was already exhausted that he feared fall asleep again on the door – Raising his fist in the air and tapping the wood against his fist Wirt waited for someone to answer from within. Just like the other occasions, there was no response from within. Wirt already assumed this so he walked away from the door to walk to the next and last if there was nothing and nobody probably then he was hallucinating –

_Toc. Toc._

Wirt spun rapidly at the clear sounds inside the room. Walking toward the door and opening slightly to let him in, Wirt realized that it was empty and dark.

“Hello?” He spoke, hoping that in the same way that he had communicated through those knocks on the door that being decided to speak. Instead, there was a hard and heavy silence in the room, and it didn’t help much that everything was dark. “I knew I had imagined it,” Wirt said to himself and turning around to leave the room the door slammed in his face and Wirt before the startle fell to the floor, it was then that all the lights in the room went on.

During the months that he had been living in the palace he had noticed that all the rooms, except his own, seemed almost everything but now Wirt noticed that this was very different from the others.

There were marble columns in some parts of the room, just like those in the ancient Greek and Roman temples, as if they were holding this room; Wirt could even see his reflection on the clear and clean floor of red and yellow tiles with floral swirls, the large windows in front of him let the night see in all its splendor the stars that were once again part of the shattered world, the windows were so clear and transparent that Wirt wondered if it actually had glass placed. There were even three doors to his left and to his right, Wirt wanted to know where they would take him if he passed through any of them.

Everything seemed so normal except for a simple _thing_ that made Wirt intrigued about it. Rising from the floor and walking slowly toward the object in the middle of the room Wirt wondered if that _thing_ was _who_ had been calling him.

It was a white mannequin, of those who didn’t need a head to expose the clothes, although the most notorious thing and what most Wirt caught his attention was the beautiful white suit that it was wearing. Wirt had never seen a costume as beautiful as this, he couldn’t even have imagined it or even that it could exist, it was like a fairy tale.

Approaching to contemplate it wore a white shirt with flower-shaped, pearl-made button and that was open V-shaped, showing something of the mannequin’s white chest, the sleeves were long but also rather loose and seemed to be attached to a sort of fluffy cloak or tail that was around the pants that fitted perfectly to the mannequin’s legs; There were also perhaps the most beautiful thigh heeled boots that he could have seen, seemed to be made of lace or fabric, with floral details and a cream ribbon that formed a beautiful bow at the side. In the hands, Wirt had noticed beautiful white gloves made of transparent lace, something akin to the gauze. Even a beautiful necklace that surely was made of silver with beautiful ornaments made of diamonds adorned the mannequin’s neck. Wirt gave a slow turn to look at the white suit, the back of the shirt was almost transparent except perhaps a cloth that could be of the same material as the gloves, with white silk embroidery that seemed to simulate a heart with spirals on the sides. Even the tail had inlaid diamonds that pretended to be star’s with some silver luster that was to simulate the cosmic dust.

Wirt reached out his hand to touch the beautiful white suit, but upon seeing the filth of his own body and fearing to ruin such a beautiful presence Wirt hid his hand. He had lost too much time searching for someone who didn’t exist and contemplating the finest and odd piece of textile art he had ever seen. Wirt turned to leave the room. All he had to do was get out of here and –

_Tap. Tap._

Wirt stopped, his heart started beating faster. Something had moved behind him, causing that sound of footsteps. Turning slowly Wirt wished he could close his eyes, he seriously wanted to lose his sight now.

The mannequin was no longer in its original place. Indeed, Wirt didn’t see it anywhere.

Wirt was breathing more agitatedly and walking backwards he hit the door, his eyes didn’t peel out of that room looking for that beautiful white mannequin, his hands went directly to the door handles, trying to open it but it didn’t yield, it was as if it had a lock or life of its own. Wirt was desperate to want to leave that room he had no choice but to turn and look towards the door.

_Clink._

What was that? That slight sound produced only by crystals. Wirt turned and his eyes widened at the strangest scene of all.

In front of that large window, as if it had head and eyes to look at, the mannequin’s gloved hands moved on the glass, the tail also moved as it was attached to the gloved hands. That mannequin made a slight movement, a graceful half-turn that the diamonds in the tail made that curious sound again and blink when the moonlight touched them.

Wirt moved slowly to one of the corners of the room, slowly dropping his body against the wall until he touched the floor. He could see that strange mannequin danced slowly and gracefully in the center of the room, giving beautiful turns that together with the sound of diamonds could only produce a curious waltz for that magical being.

The mannequin waved its hands, like juggling in the air. Wirt couldn’t believe what was happening, that was a mannequin with a beautiful dress that had magically come to life and all it did was dance a strange waltz.

Wirt almost runs out of breath as the mannequin approaches him, dancing towards him, until it was in front of him, Wirt realized that it stretched out its hand as if waiting for him to accept its invitation to dance. Wirt could only see that gloved white hand and seeing that he hadn’t accepted its offer Wirt feared that the mannequin would take an aggressive attitude but it walked away dancing the same way it had arrived.

The mannequin now no longer danced in the center but in the whole room, around the columns, in front of the windows, etc. Soon its hypnotic dance was beginning to take effect in Wirt, it was as if little by little the fear was fading from him and his eyes could only observe every graceful dance movement.

Slowly that mannequin was dancing again until it approached his side and as the previous time, it extended its white hand to Wirt. And with some doubts, Wirt was extending his timid hand to the mannequin’s and it helped him to stand up and they walked leaving Wirt in the center of the room.

As if it was a dream, Wirt woke up. He didn’t know _why_ he had done it, he had only taken the gloved silk hand and it was as if he had fallen into a beautiful dream. Wirt tried to return to the corner of the room but the mannequin took him by the arm and gave him a turn and it danced by his side to take his other hand again and place it on its shoulder while the mannequin’s other hand was placed on his waist and so both began to dance.

The mannequin guided the dance and Wirt allowed himself to be guided, feeling as his body returned to its own strength. They both danced around the room until it seemed like there wasn’t a single space that hadn’t been visited by them.

Turning to Wirt again, the mannequin released one of his hands without letting go of Wirt’s and began to guide him from the front of the large window to the center where the mannequin left him free to continue their dance separately. Wirt hadn’t realized it yet, soon the music the mannequin had produced for its dance was already inside his body, telling him what moves he must make.

Another turn and Wirt and the mannequin stood in front of each other, both dancing like two reflections. Wirt reached out to take the mannequin who was dancing, waving its arms and finely embracing him.

Wirt followed the dance now with his body stronger but at the same time he felt heavy and – And there was _music_.

Wirt opened his eyes startled, he was _alone_ – No. There were several people dressed in elegant, fine suits and dresses. Men, women, elders, and children were in that room dancing, talking, eating, drinking, playing, watching him...

Wirt was surprised to see that the mannequin in the beautiful suit was gone, but more surprised to see that he was wearing that beautiful suit. Wirt was in the middle of that strange ballroom – _No_ , Wirt looked closely, it was exactly the room where he had just been dancing. Running away from the dance floor as soon as the music ended and everyone applauded Wirt looked for a place to be able to see himself.

Sure enough, he was wearing that handsome suit, though now his long, unkempt hair was now combed backwards adorned with shiny silver jewelry, with a long veil cascading down from his hair to his waist, Wirt was even surprised that he was wearing those heeled boots and that he hadn’t yet fallen. His body was clean and smelled a soft scent, the skin that his V-shirt allowed him to see was almost as white as this suit. His eyes were even outlined in beautiful wings with bluish black dots below and with light stripes outlined below the eye.

The music started again, this time with a soft waltz, very different from the almost circus type he had danced. Wirt turned to see who these people were.

Almost all of them Wirt could confirm that they weren’t human, they were too perfect and beautiful to be... Something like him... The only difference was that he had no fangs that protruded slightly from their lips, or bright eyes, even hands with claws so long as to stab him. Although they were all scattered throughout this _mysterious ballroom_ , Wirt could identify that they were different groups just to see the color of their clothes. Some of them used bluish and purple tones, almost even pink. Another group wore more autumnal color suits, green for men and oranges for women, children and old men used more yellowish colors, almost like the color of straw. And for the third group, Wirt noticed that they used only brown tones.

The only one who didn’t belong to a group was him, he was the only one who didn’t use a color that fit in them.

“Enjoying the party, Young Lover?”

Wirt had already forgotten the panic he felt at that voice. Surprisingly, he managed to turn around without falling over and looking at The Beast – Oh well, he believed the man in front of him is The Beast.

The Beast was in a human form and Wirt could only describe him as such a handsome man. With skin as pale as marble and perhaps as cold as ice, it matched perfectly with his dark suit, collared shirt, gloves, trousers, and even boots (Verifying that The Beast had feet) Along with a long coat that reached the floor and looked very similar to the one he used in his demon form. Black, shoulder-length hair. The only things that hadn’t been modified were his colored rings-like eyes that looked at him intensely and almost slyly, his deep voice, and the horns above his head. Wirt couldn’t help but think that no matter what forms The Beast was in, he always had a certain air of mystery and arrogance around him

The Beast began to walk in circles around him, Wirt felt as if he were being stripped naked, so he covered the bare part of his chest with the veil that fell on his head.

“I never thought that dress would look so perfect on you. It’s like a second skin, I’ve to imagine.” The Beast took the veil in his gloved hands, “You shouldn’t hide that exquisite beauty, Young Lover.”

“Don’t make fun of me.” Wirt threatened.

“Making fun of you? It wasn’t my intention to do such a thing. I’m just telling you the truth.”

“I’m sorry to hear that, but you’ve given me enough reason to doubt you and your credibility.” Wirt moved away from his jailer, “At least you could tell me what’s going on here.”

“True, I _could_ tell you, but you haven’t given me any good reason to want to be honest with you now.”

Wirt was now offended, “ _Me?_ ” He tried not to raise his voice, even in times of stress or exaltation, what he least liked was to be the center of attention, let alone at a strange feast of demons.

“Lock you in your room for a whole month. Don’t eat. Don’t sleep properly. Wait for the sweet release of death to come for you. They are not manners I like of my special guest.”

Wirt snorted at what had been said. _Special guest_ , yes, of course. “Then you too will make a tantrum and you won’t speak to me?”

“That’s what you want, right? That I discard you as if you were an old, useless _toy_.” Wirt didn’t know if The Beast was making fun of him or threatening him with sweet words. “Just to show you that I’m not lying to you and that I can act more mature than you, I’ll tell you the truth about this event.” Wirt arched an eyebrow, still suspicious but intrigued. “It’s a party as you can see, but they’re _celebrating_ a great event that not many of us had the opportunity to have in several eras.”

Wirt stopped seeing The Beast to see the demons, they really had fun as if there was no tomorrow, it was as if it was the first time they were witnessing something and Wirt was eager to find out what _it_ was.

“Are you telling me the truth?” Wirt asked without turning to look at The Beast.

“I won’t lie to you tonight.” The Beast walked up to him, stretching out his arm, Wirt looking at him with a confused look, “Don’t you want to see more? At least I can get you to the banquet table.”

Wirt blushed, “I must tell you that I’m not good at social events, much less when they’re going to present me as a pet or hunting trophy.”

The Beast laughed, shaking his head. “You’ll be anything but that.” The demon said and taking Wirt’s hand, who shivered, The Beast and his human walked towards the other demons.

Wirt must have confessed that he was astonished at the amount of attention the demons received to his being. He had never been good at social events, even when he had finally left that ‘clumsy and withdrawn teenager’ phase, it had always been very difficult for him to make friends, even often had difficulty expressing himself with his family about how he felt. Maybe that’s why he sought refuge in poetry, speaking was never good, but writing – Was like a sense of relief for him.

All the demons didn’t fail to comment on how handsome he looked, how well the suit was on him, how lucky he was, if there were future plans. With every word, phrase, question asked either for him or The Beast, Wirt felt more self-conscious and wanting to run away from the demonic party.

If only he could leave without anyone noticing but at the same time his hand was being caught by The Beast’s strong grip. Wirt rolled his eyes, that was the first thing The Beast’d said to him, that he wouldn’t be a pet and that’s what he’s being right now!

Although there were a lot of unknown faces, Wirt returned to see Deborah and Enoch, although he already knew them – Under not-so-pleasant circumstances – Wirt felt a bit confident in talking to them, they were also happy to see him, at least Deborah asked him not to shut himself back in his room and Enoch told him that banning food could bring serious risks to his future. Wirt wondered how much The Beast had told them about him.

Wirt almost feels a heart attack as he feels The Beast’s arm slip from his. This would have been the opportunity he had been waiting to get away from his range of vision but at the same time Wirt didn’t feel very comfortable being left in a ballroom.

“Already missing me so soon?” The Beast made fun of him at the sight of his panicked look.

Wirt looked the other way. Just as The Beast had promised, the horned demon had left him as close as possible to the banquet table. Wirt made the mere attempt to get away from his position when he felt The Beast take his arm and bring him closer. Thinking that he was going to scold him Wirt was about to speak when The Beast interrupted him.

“I’ll be around here. Don’t think I won’t be watching you.” And before Wirt could even say anything to protest The Beast was already lost in the sea of demons.

Wirt sighed and shrugged to turn and walk toward the banquet. Taking a flower-shaped cake in one of the dishes Wirt looked for some seat finding it in one of those sofas that seemed to be of the royalty of France. Taking a seat and beginning to savor the chocolate cake with small pieces of strawberry inside watching the other demons dance to the sound of the waltz.

“ _Tarara~ Tarara~_ ”

Wirt looked the other way at the peculiar voice.

There was a... Well, a demon that just like The Beast seemed just as tall as him because this demon in human disguise had a black hat floating over his long blond hair. Wirt looked at the six independently moving hands, one playing with the black cane while another waved to the waltz as if it were coordinating. He wore a black coat with gold triangular buttons and gold lines that appeared to form a pattern of bricks on the bottom, underneath was a white shirt with a black vest and trousers of the same color, plus a black bow tie. His whole body was dark, like Enoch, with the exception that it seemed to be made of stars.

_A cosmic being_ , Wirt thought.

The black-skinned, blond-haired demon turned to see him, and Wirt noticed that he had three eyes, two that instead of the eyeballs they had blue fire inside with a third eye in the middle of the forehead. He smiled as soon as he saw him, showing a long line of sharp, shark-like teeth.

“Well, well, well, well.” Wirt saw this demon floating up from the ground to approach him and look at him. “So, you are Young Lover. I expected someone much younger or at least look like a lover.” The cosmic being laughed, Wirt wondered what was more loud, if the waltz or the maniacal laughter. “Oops, sorry, we haven’t presented ourselves properly.” The cosmic being extended his right-middle hand, “Name’s Bill Cipher.”

Bill Cipher... “ _Bill Cipher!_ ” Wirt screamed but quickly covered his mouth, hoping no one had heard him, he reached out his hand to Bill Cipher, discovering his lips, “A pleasure to meet you, Mr. Cipher.” So this was the famous Bill Cipher, the demon that could get The Beast mad.

“Oh no, boy. Just _Bill_ , for friends. Mr. Cipher just makes me feel old. Ha! Did you get it? Did you?” Wirt shook his head, confused, and Bill snorted. “Well, I always have Pine Tree who does it. Anyways, if you prefer, then call me _Bill_ or _Supreme Overlord_.”

Wirt felt dizzy in the presence of this... _Bill Cipher_. “The Beast doesn’t talk much about you.”

“Well, he has always been reserved with his affairs. You should push him to more things – Oh wait, you will, of course.”

Turning to look at this _person_ had been a bad idea, he couldn’t keep up with the conversation. “He did mention you a few times, but he said something about an imbecile triangle.”

“ _Imbecile triangle?!_ Ouch, that really offends my poor feelings.” Bill sighed pretending to be hurt, “Now I’ll have to reach the Fearamid and seek solace in my Sapling.” Bill snorted and turned his gaze back to Wirt, his pair of arms in the middle standing at his waist and the upper arms folding arms, “What else did he say about me?”

“That you were the one who called the Apocalypse _Weirdmageddon_ , which in his opinion is a stupid name.”

Bill rolled his middle eye, “Oh, and _The Unknown_ is a better name? What grace does that have? _Nightmare Realm!_ That’s scary to hear.” Bill began to laugh and Wirt considered the option of cautiously moving away from his side, “Ah. I didn’t come here to talk about business, ya know, we are partying!”

“Yes, The Beast had said something about it, that this is a very important event for all of you.”

“Yes, it is. That damn tree won me the most important social event of all time but it’s okay. I’ve the End of the World, the biggest party!” Wirt saw Bill’s blond hair begin to tinge red until it almost turned black as his body but soon returned to its natural color. “You sure are lucky, Young Lover.”

“ _Me?_ ” Wirt asked, confused. Did he say something funny? Because of Bill’s face, Wirt suspected he was.

“My! The Beast hasn’t told you.” Bill whispered more to himself than to Wirt, “And you didn’t suspect it either.”

“Tell me what?” Wirt asked now intrigued.

“Yes, _Cipher_.” Wirt was startled to hear The Beast and as the demon tree placed a hand on him as he placed Wirt behind him, as if he were protecting him. “Tell _what_ to Young Lover?”

“Oh, nothing my old tree friend.” Bill said, his face seemed about to explode with laughter, “I’ll just enjoy the toast.” And saying this before even Wirt could say anything or The Beast did anything against the cosmic being Bill Cipher had disappeared.

“So he’s Bill Cipher,” Wirt commented, would it be that if he accidentally makes The Beast angry he would do _that_ to him again? It may be, he assaulted his mouth with his brother and sister watching them. “I was waiting for the imbecile triangle.”

The Beast said now looking at him, “What did you talk to him about?”

“Nothing important.” Wirt crossed his arms, making the diamonds in the tail clink, “Why? Are you afraid?”

The Beast caught Wirt’s cheeks in his hands, “The only thing you should be afraid of is me when you try to provoke me and not in a _good_ way, and also to Bill Cipher. In case you haven’t noticed he’s crazier than a goat, without mentioning that it’s he who brought the Apocalypse and chaos to all the worlds and who gave us the freedom to _claim_ what’s ours.”

The simple idea of thinking that the world or the so-called _Multiverse_ had that maniac as Supreme Overlord made him shiver, even thinking that being under the command of The Beast couldn’t be so bad – Wait, _what?_

Another piece of music began and almost all the demons stood to be on the dance floor, looking for a couple to dance to.

The Beast extended his hand and Wirt almost felt a slight deja vu, the same being with that mannequin. Wirt took it and they both walked to be in the center of the room. Wirt felt his cheeks flush, several glances were on them.

“I’m not good at dancing.” He confessed.

“Nonsense.” The Beast took Young Lover’s hand and placed it on his shoulder, while his other hand went to Young Lover’s waist, the two free hands were now holding, “I saw you dancing with your dress.”

Wirt listened to the violin, then first start playing a piano. This wasn’t a waltz, it was a tango.

The demon stepped forward as he stepped back. He had never danced, but now it was as if he knew how to dance a tango, was it because of this suit? The Beast returned the same step and Wirt did the same, both began to move in circles, first soft movements and then quick movements to do the same in reverse.

Wirt was nervous. Maybe a waltz would have been the best option, even though he would have to dance with The Beast at least in the waltz he could be a bit far from him. Here in the tango, their bodies were too close as their faces that even Wirt breathed on The Beast’s pale lips.

Every movement was too much for him, his leg rising to The Beast’s waist as he felt the demon’s hand traverse his back. Even in some twists of the dance when The Beast dragged him through the room and he bent him back and his hand traveled over his chest, Wirt could even feel The Beast’s nose breathe on his semi-naked chest.

It didn’t help that he was wearing this magical suit and that his body responded properly to the rhythm of the music. All the demons at the party often paused to admire his dance, even applauded and cheered them.

“Do you hear that?” The Beast spoke, he didn’t sound at all agitated by the dance that they were having. “How much they appreciate you. Do you think you will have this if you flee from this palace?”

“They don’t applaud me.” Wirt tried to calm his breathing, “They applaud to a fantasy.”

“Fantasy you can have if you make the idea to stay and make it come true. Believe me when I tell you that weak humans won’t last at the end of all this.”

“Thank you for such a kind compliment. If I’m so weak, why are you keep playing with me.”

The Beast chuckled, “Young Lover, you still don’t understand anything, do you?”

Wirt was going to tell him something when The Beast gave him a full turn and dropped him on his arms, ending the tango and applause flooding the ballroom.

A couple of loud applause were present, on stage Bill Cipher had appeared. “Isn’t tonight so lovely?”

Wirt covered his ears at the claps and shouts of cheer for Bill Cipher. Wirt even saw Deborah and Enoch applaud, The Beast made the same gesture even though his face said the opposite so Wirt also gave a few claps.

Wirt felt that something had pulled the tail of his suit and lowered his eyes, he saw strange creatures similar to the children except that they had very sunken eyes and skin too dark but with strange green square markings around their faces. The small being brought with him a silver tray with a single glass cup of what Wirt could guess was champagne. He usually didn’t drink alcoholic beverages, although when the same creatures distributed the same glasses to the other guests, both adults and children, he couldn’t give up the idea. Taking it and thanking them Wirt returned his gaze to the stage where Bill Cipher spoke without stopping and the others demons laughed. Wirt found the glass with bubbly pink sticky champagne more interesting than Bill Cipher’s words.

“But tonight I don’t come to talk about business. Not my friends, tonight we’re all gathered for a great and wonderful event that has rarely been accomplished, however today we have checked with our own eyes – At least those who have.” Bill pointed to the eyes where the sapphire blue flames were and the other demons laughed. “Not only do we open new worlds, but also new opportunities for life!”

Wirt wanted to ask which ones when the humans, _his people_ , were dying out there.

“So, my friends, let’s toast!”

Wirt watched as everyone took their glasses and lifted it at the same time as Bill and as soon as the cosmic being drank the others did the same. Wirt looked at his glass and drank to the last drop. Once all the content was gone Wirt lowered his glass, his gaze began to become cloudy and he felt as his legs staggered him, he knew that he had very little tolerance for alcohol but this was ridiculous, it was just a glass of champagne, the other demons didn’t look dizzy nor drunk.

“ _For the newlyweds!_ _Young Lover and The Beast! W_ _irt_ _Theron and Dante Nove-Inferni!_ ”

Wait, _what?!_ Wirt felt he was going to throw out right now, here with everyone present, not caring that everyone would see him.

This was his – Oh my God, no. No, this was part of the dream, of his hallucination.

_This wasn’t his wedding! He wasn’t going to become the damn partner of a demon!_

Everything around him was starting to spin and Wirt fell backwards, being trapped by no one but none other than The Beast. His colored-ringed eyes shone with a malicious glow that made Wirt shiver. The Beast’s hand took Wirt’s and removing the glove the demon slipped a peculiar black tree-shaped ring around Wirt’s ring finger.

Wirt observed how the human form of The Beast soon began to return to his original form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~Now I think this is the moment where I leave this story in hiatus for two years and started a new story.~~  
>   
> 
> Yep, I know, I'm horrible. But! It's Bill Cipher here now, so I'm not the only horrible person in this chapter now.
> 
> The part where Wirt dances with his wedding dress is from the movie 'Legend' and the scene of the Ballroom, is from 'Labyrinth', both are my favorite fantasy films. Including also 'The Dark Crystal' and 'The Neverending Story'
> 
> As I feel I did not do a great job describing, here some visualization:
> 
> eyeliner: http://beautifieddesigns.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/06/eyeliner-styles-for-asian-eyes.jpg  
> boots: https://www.houseofelliotcollection.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/08/house-of-elliot-classic-Beatrice-Elliot-Ivory-Lace-Knee-High-Wedding-Boots.jpg  
> corset: http://s3.weddbook.com/t4/2/2/4/2244052/vestido-de-noiva-ball-gown-vintage-wedding-dresses-lace-crew-neck-illusion-sleeveless-button-zipper-beaded-lace-beach-bridal-gowns-bo3039-12459-dhgatecom.jpg  
> ring: https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1quhVKpXXXXXyXVXXq6xXFXXXf/JaRia-Fine-Jewelry-Newest-Handmade-Real-Sterling-Silver-925-Jewelry-Tree-Shaped-Wraped-Ring-Trendy-Design.jpg
> 
> Thank you so much for read this story :D
> 
> You can always contact me on Tumblr: [Here](http://iprincezzinuyoukai.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Also some of my future stories: [Here](http://iprincezzinuyoukai.tumblr.com/My-Fanfics)


	6. Animal Impulses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmares become reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, the rating changed and this chapter is horrible. And I don't mean just the type of smut that will be here, I also mean that I have _never_ written a smut before, let alone a scene of this type. I know there's something wrong, I don't know, maybe the grammar, the anatomy, everything that happens here, or anything but I'm not so sure, though I read it several times. I even asked for help from a colleague, who is a non-shipper, but he is very good friend of mine and he told me that there was no problem but he also told me if this was like _that scene_ in ' _Evil Dead_ '. That lil 'sh * t!
> 
> I honestly should also go to sleep since in the morning I will have to go to a convention with my sisters OTL.
> 
> Thanks for all your comments and kudos, also bookmarks are appreciated TTwTT
> 
> There's a [Playlist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLeAE9tSKbTnZ7nDfspyE-45cb1Y-UN5O3). Tracks for this chapter 72 and 73.
> 
> Update: May/20/2017
> 
> You can always contact me on Tumblr: [Here](http://iprincezzinuyoukai.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Also some of my future stories: [Here](http://iprincezzinuyoukai.tumblr.com/My-Fanfics)

_Shine razor eyes in delight_

_Shine razor eyes before you die_

_Shine razor eyes in this light_

_There’s a cold breeze blowing over my soul_

The music soon ceased to be present in his eardrums to become a disturbing and deep silence... Except that Wirt listened to someone walking and it wasn’t him. He couldn’t even move his legs. The lights in the ballroom went out and trying to sharpen his vision Wirt knew he was down the hallways of the palace. He was being held in someone’s arms.

“I didn’t think you’d end up in that state with just a drink.” Wirt slightly moved his head up, watching a black horned silhouette. “You’re fine, you’re not dizzy enough to forget this.”

Then he remembered _everything_.

He remembered that he had been _hiding_ from The Beast.

He remembered that he had _danced_ with a mannequin and a magical suit.

He remembered that he _was_ at a demon party.

He remembered that they were _celebrating_ their wedding.

_A wedding he had never agreed to._

Wirt tried to move between The Beast’s arms, trying to get out of his grip, because if anything he knew, is that after a wedding... Comes the honeymoon and with the honeymoon comes the – He knew exactly what it was about.

He was no fool what the sex was about. Wirt had had some girlfriends and a few boyfriends with whom the most he had come were kisses or a few strokes on the clothes, but beyond just unfolding a button, he had never before experienced sex.

Wirt realized that this hallway was the one that directed them to his room. He had to free himself as soon as possible, or once they entered those four walls there would be no turning back for him.

His fear increased when he saw the door of his room and The Beast’s hand took the door knob and enter.

Wirt had left his room like a pigsty in his previous attempt to hide, however, when the demon and the human entered the room was like new, just like the first time Wirt woke up here. The scent of apple and cinnamon flooded the room again, the sheets and black pillows lying perfectly on the round bed as if no one had slept there. The furniture placed in its original positions, leaving The Beast free way to the bed.

The Beast carefully left Wirt on the bed, arranging his body so that not a single part of him was hidden from The Beast’s sight. Wirt closed his eyes as he felt The Beast’s hand move over his face while the other removed the remain glove, leaving his hand exposed and leaving a kiss between his knuckles, just above the tree-shaped ring.

“I’ve waited so long for this.”

Wirt was breathing hard, whatever he had drunk was obvious that it wasn’t champagne, it must have been a stronger liquor, perhaps something made only for demons and he was obviously _not_ one. “How many?” Wirt asked angrily, “It has only been _months_ since you found me.”

The Beast sat beside him on the bed, bringing his face closer, and Wirt could see the demon’s wooden face now more clearly. Ten years ago the first time he confronted The Beast, when he was surrounded by the darkness of the demon he had only seen the two eyes with colored rings and such as that time, his eyes gleaming with that mysterious multi-colored glow that kept hypnotizing him. But Wirt had never before seen The Beast’s true face since he had always been covered by the shadows, but if Wirt had to describe it, it was the appearance of a human skull made of wood, and a mouth without lips but forming a sinister smile with an expression that Wirt feared to see again in his life.

“You haven’t learned anything, Young Lover.”

Wirt shivered as he felt the demon’s hand approach his chest and begin to unbutton the first button. He was beginning to feel cold in his now exposed stomach and contractions as the wooden hand began massaging his exposed belly.

“For you have been _months_ , the difference is that you’re a _human_.” The light he could vaguely see in the room disappeared leaving him in total darkness. The Beast had positioned himself above him. “And I’m a _demon_.”

Wirt didn’t say anything else when he felt his mouth being covered by a lipless mouth. Wirt did his best to keep The Beast away, but in vain, his strength compared to The Beast was nil. He tried to cast a spell that could repel the demon away from his body, but his mind was still confused and clouded. Slowly he felt a tongue move over his lips, gaining his entrance into his mouth and meeting his. It wasn’t a texture similar to his tongue, it was similar to the skin of a snake, and as if it was a snake The Beast’s tongue was moving with his.

Both separated, Wirt from the lack of air, he doubted even The Beast needed that. His cheeks were now burning with anger, but his lower part burned for another reason.

The Beast ran his hand over his lips, removing some saliva that had come out. His eyes were focused on Young Lover’s lower part. Smiling to himself. “You’re too excited for a single kiss.” The Beast began to remove Wirt’s shirt, the tail of the suit clinking at the movement between the two clothes.

Wirt felt he wanted to disappear right now, wanted to be anywhere _but_ here. _But here and now._ He covered his chest with his own veil over his head. “I’m not going to let you use me,” Wirt said in a whisper, but loud enough for The Beast to hear him. “Whatever you plan to do to me tonight, believe me, you won’t make me stop hating you.”

“ _Hate?_ ” The Beast shook his head, he was completely amused at the words of his _young husband_ , “That’ll cease to exist for you, Young Lover.” Wirt shivered as he felt The Beast unbutton his pants. “And even if you want to keep trying to hate me, I’ll always have more plans up my sleeve.” The Beast withdrew from him to take his legs and untie the ribbon of his boots. “Remember my words, Young Lover.”

Wirt closed his eyes, trying to look away or be unconscious. He didn’t want to witness what was going to happen to him, he didn’t want to remember his damn wedding night this way.

The Beast was back on him now that the boots and trousers were finally out of his way leaving him only in his underwear, collar and veil along with the ornaments in his hair. The Beast made him open his eyes, he wanted Young Lover to remember this for all his life, for the whole life they were going to share from now on.

“You’re going to learn to _love me_.” His face moved closer to Wirt’s as his left hand began to descend to the young adult’s chest touching a nipple, making Wirt moan slightly, “Even if it takes you centuries, I know you’re going to _love me_.”

The Beast said nothing more and pressed his mouth against Wirt’s again, letting his tongue in to resume his encounter with the other organ.

Wirt shivered beneath The Beast as he felt the demon’s hand travel across his chest, caressing his body like porcelain. Wirt wanted to avoid feeling those strange tickles that his stomach produced with every touch that The Beast provided to his body.

“You seem to enjoy this.” The Beast commented when he separated from Young Lover.

“I don’t – ” Wirt gasped as he felt The Beast’s hand touch his penis. Droplets of pre-cum dripping from the tip of his penis.

“Well, here your body says something else.”

Wirt tried not to gasp aloud at The Beast’s touch on his cock but when his hand began to move from top to bottom Wirt let out soft sighs. Wirt cried out slightly as The Beast began to run his tongue over his chest, licking and biting his nipples as the movements in his penis began a faster swing.

The Beast stopped paying attention to his chest and moved to his neck. Wirt screeched when he felt a bite, he tried to look at that bite contemplating that it wasn’t a mark made by human teeth. It was much deeper, so much so that even Wirt saw the blood begin to drain from the wound.

Wirt stopped feeling The Beast’s hand on his penis when it was already hard, as well as letting him breathe for a moment... He believed that it was finally over... That The Beast only needed to humiliate him –

His eyes widened with fear as he felt his underwear slide down and finally hear it fall to the floor.

“ _No._ ” Wirt tried to speak when The Beast began to spread his legs. “Beast… No… I – ” He said no more as he watched as the roots began to leave The Beast’s body, making its own way to various parts of his body, entangled in his arms and hands as well as in his chest and legs. Wirt trembled as he felt the roots move as if they were trying to give him pleasure. A root entered his mouth and Wirt again tasted honey and molasses. “Beast.” Wirt tried to speak even with the root in his mouth and the molasses in his throat, tears began to spring from his eyes, “ _Please_ … No... This way...”

Wirt realized very late that the honey had begun to sharpen his senses, making his body become more sensitive and that every movement of the roots in his body made him tremble with pleasure, it was like a strong aphrodisiac.

“If you bond with me, I can make your world _sweet_.”

Wirt gasped as he felt a finger come in and then a second finger, both began to dilate his hole. Wirt let out another gasp as he felt a third finger and as they went deeper.

“What a beautiful face you have with just fucking you with my fingers.” The Beast removed some hair that had stuck to Young Lover’s sweaty front while removing the veil, Young Lover would no longer be a virgin after this. Leaving his young husband only in the jewels of his neck and hair. How magnificent a young man, he wouldn’t mind if during their nights of pleasure Young Lover would only wear jewelry. The Beast approached his mate whispering to him, “I think you’re already prepared enough.”

Wirt realized that this meant only one thing. The fingers of his entrance left and Wirt screamed in pain as he felt something bigger start entering. The tears that had been born now began to roll on his cheeks and Wirt tightly pressed the sheets.

The Beast’s cock began to go deeper, making Wirt gasp erratically when he finally found that soft spot.

 _No._ Wirt thought, his throat could only produce gasps, groans, and squeals, his body was losing against The Beast, he didn’t want to give him the satisfaction of letting him hear that way. _I don’t want this. This is not_ – Why did his body betray him this way? This was no pleasure, this was rape... Wirt began to cry harder, no longer knowing if only for pleasure or for cruel realization.

The Beast began to come in and out of him, lifting Wirt and leaving him in front of him. He wanted to see what kind of face Young Lover would have when he finally reached his orgasm, what a beautiful face _his_ Young Lover would do knowing that they were already married under their demonic laws.

Wirt felt The Beast’s hands on his hips, tighten until to dig into the flesh. Wirt wanted all this to end, The Beast finally managed to humiliate him in the _worst possible way_. Wirt gasp as he felt the swaying movements within his body. Why was he feeling pleasure when his body was being raped?

He was near to come.

Everything was about to end.

Wirt felt his hair being taken and was forced to look up. The Beast kissed him again and Wirt no longer did anything to stop him, he wanted The Beast to end with him. With this macabre rut.

There was something different in this kiss, it was as if The Beast’s tongue had lengthened to touch his throat and feel like a metallic and bitter taste entered his stomach.

Wirt gasped as he felt The Beast cum inside him and he cum over his stomach. Wirt lay exhausted on the demon tree, hiding his face in the polished wooden chest, breathing restlessly, waiting for his throat stop paining and his lungs to stop burning. The whole room smelled of sweat, cum, and blood.

Wirt felt as The Beast put him back on the bed, with the demon still inside him. The roots on his body returned to The Beast’s body. “Not bad to be _your first time_.”

Wirt couldn’t help now crying freely in pain. It didn’t matter anymore if The Beast saw him as weak. _He didn’t care about anything anymore._

The Beast began to wipe the tears that drained over his eyes as well as the makeup. Wirt felt empty as The Beast finally came out of him and covered him with his blankets and stroked his forehead.

“Stop crying or you’ll stain that beautiful face.”

Wirt continued crying harder. Why didn’t The Beast leave him at once? He already did what he _always_ wanted. He finally _destroyed_ him, he _broke_ him, why see the aftermath of his sinister plan?

“Sleep now.” The Beast ordered. “You’ll feel more pain if you don’t stop complaining and move that way.”

Wirt saw that The Beast had finally disappeared. Feeling like some strength returned to his body Wirt covered himself completely with the blanket and continued to cry

_He should never have left his room._


	7. Follow Me Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wirt learns that he won't be the same again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was hard to write, I do not know if I achieve the result that I expected.
> 
> There's a [Playlist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLeAE9tSKbTnZ7nDfspyE-45cb1Y-UN5O3). Tracks for this chapter 74 - 76
> 
> Edited: May/27/2017

_Since I met you I’ve been crazy_

_Since I’ve been with you I’ve been lost_

_You make everything seem hazy_

_Love comes with such a cost_

The first thing Wirt felt on waking was _pain_. _All over his body._ There wasn’t a single part of him that didn’t feel sore. His eyes were swollen because he had spent much of the night crying. Slowly and releasing a painful moan Wirt removed the blanket from his body, his arm barely and could move it.

The room was a tad lit, it must have been by day and by the lightning coming through the window, maybe past noon – It wasn’t until dawn when he finally had managed to calm down and fall asleep or rather said, unconscious.

Wirt pulled back the blanket, groaning in pain as he moved his arms and hands, resting his hands on the mattress. Wirt sat up, letting out another groan as his lower back took all their weight. Wirt put his hand to his chest, breathing slowly because even breathing hurt too much. Wirt removed all the blankets, staring at his naked body full of bruises, bite marks, even scratches.

His gaze traveled from his neck to his feet, stopping in the middle of his body and watching that between his thighs was a strange black sticky substance combined with something white. Wirt reached out to touch that slime, it felt strange in his fingers. Wirt realized that _this_ – With a grimace of disgust Wirt wiped his hand on the sheet and made the attempt to get up.

He almost fell when his feet touched the ground, he still had to remain weak by that liquor and his pain. Leaning on the small bureau beside his bed, Wirt managed to stand up, though he had to take small steps or felt his bones break one by one.

Wirt saw that the wedding dress, _his wedding dress_ , was carefully placed on one of the sofas, clean and without wrinkles, just like that mannequin and he had worn it. Ignoring its presence completely, Wirt entered the bathroom, all he wanted was to _wipe_ these horrible marks on his battered body with water.

Carefully entering the bathtub and opening the hot tub key to let warm water in. Wirt felt his body relax as the warm fluid flowed, but also as some of the wounds opened again if he wasn’t careful to heal them.

Carving his body with soap Wirt was extremely careful where the wounds were more visible and painful, and rinsing gently to remove the soap. All he wanted was to remove any trace of the night before, that the night before had never occurred and that it had been a bad dream. _Anything_ but remember it again.

Once he felt completely clean, both internal and extremely, Wirt rose from the bathtub and leaving carefully he approached the mirror, watching as even his lower lip was slightly broken.

There was a box of first aid and medicine behind the mirror, one of the few things that shared this bathroom with _his house_ , looking for some ointment and adhesive bandages Wirt took a seat on the toilet as soon as he found them. Wirt narrowed his eyes as he began to apply the ointment to the wounds. At least it wasn’t so painful when his mother put ethyl alcohol on his wounds.

Wirt sighed, his mother... Where was his family now? Wirt hoped they were all right, but what he _needed_ now was for them to be here for him. He wanted one of them to hug him and tell him that _everything_ was going to be okay, that it was all a bad dream and he was back at his stepfather’s birthday party – But that was nine months ago and the world, like him, went to hell.

Tears fell from his cheeks to roll down his legs. Wirt wiped the tears and continued applying the ointment and once ready he proceeded to bandage his legs and arms, also his neck where The Beast had bitten him.

Wirt took off the toilet and vomited. Just remembering what The Beast’d done to him last night had made his stomach cramp. Wirt lay exhausted, sitting on the bathroom floor.

Wirt finally recovered himself and walking towards the exit of the bathroom he stopped when his hand touched the surface of the doorknob. What if there was _someone_ outside? What if _The Beast_ was _waiting_ for _him_ outside? He couldn’t go on with this.

He couldn’t even think of the idea of seeing The Beast again or any of his siblings and demons. They had all known it from the beginning, that this party was a wedding. His wedding. His and The Beast’s. All of them even had to know what happened to them after The Beast had made them disappear after the toast done by Bill Cipher.

Wirt banged his head against the door, that was the greatest _humiliation_ he could have endured in his entire life. He could never see anyone else’s face.

He could hide in his room – “ _And what good did it do you?_ ” He told himself, “It only got worse for you and if you don’t get out of here... Then it’ll make you much worse.” Wirt said as he looked at the black tree-shaped ring on his ring finger. “Now you are _his_ – ” Wirt swallowed before he could even say that word, “ _His_ – ” No, he _couldn’t_ say it, it was very painful even to think about it. Once he had read that it was better to accept this and move on. “ _Move on_...” Wirt muttered resentfully.

_What a crap!_

Wirt took one of the white robes and covered his body with it, he would rather not wear some of those suits that were probably lying on his bed or the damn wedding dress that was carefully placed on the sofa.

Wirt sighed, relieved to see no one in his room but as he had already predicted there was a new change of clothes on his bed as well as the wedding dress that was still on the sofa. Wirt cast a hateful glance at the new change of clothes and the wedding dress and walked to the exit of his room. He seriously hoped there was no one outside his door or in the hallways. What he wanted least now was to cross paths with someone.

Wirt walked down the hall, leaning on the furniture while at the same time trying to tie the knot in the bathrobe, it was large enough to cover his entire body. Wirt never wanted to have his body naked again. Besides, it was perfect to protect him from the cold he felt on his feet and ran through his body.

He looked out the windows, watching the sun shining in the orange sky. His gaze dropped to his garden. He loved to spend all his time outside, watering the flowers and helping them sprout, his mother used to tell him that she had always wanted one, which is why Wirt had been determined to do so. Now even his garden didn’t encourage him to smile.

His eyes traveled from the garden to the –

Wirt bit his lower lip and looking at both sides waiting for no one to appear Wirt resumed his way out of the palace.

If his body had been in good physical condition it wouldn’t have taken him more than seven minutes to reach his garden but now the journey became eternal – Each step... Each step was a martyrdom to his body but Wirt only cared to reach outside ignoring his bodily pain.

Wirt had his breathing agitated and making a little more effort Wirt walked towards the garden, more precisely toward the pond. Wirt walked over, looking at the crystal clear water and the water lilies that adorned the element.

Wirt had never before wondered how _deep_ the pond was... Enough to _drown him_?

Wirt first reached his hand touching the crystalline surface and feeling an excruciating cold. He quickly pulled it out of the water, creating tiny waves of water that grew larger and larger.

He looked once more towards the palace, waiting for a shadow to watch every move of his, but in none of the windows of the palace floors did he see anyone. A part of him wanted The Beast to observe what he was going to do.

Returning to his feet, Wirt approached the garden looking for several stones of any size, but heavy enough, and finding some Wirt put them into the pockets of the bathrobe and turned to walk towards the pond. Wirt stood on his back in front of the pond, his gaze on the palace.

 _Everything will be fine_ , he thought to himself. There was no dignity left in this place. Closing his eyes, Wirt stepped back.

The sound of the impact against the water echoed through the garden.

Wirt had never been a good swimmer. He knew the basics since from his drowning ten years ago his mother had urged them both to take swimming lessons. Greg overcame him in almost all styles, Wirt with luck and could float. If at the last moment he wishes to repent, it would be too late for him.

Wirt felt a great irony in his way of saying goodbye to this world. A drowning had taken him to the strangest place of all, and this drowning took him from another. Whether he really wanted to die or not, was no longer in question. _What is done is done._

Wirt saw a few air bubbles come out of his nose and float to the surface as he headed toward the bottom of the pond. His last vision of this world would be the Sun that was seen and silhouettes of water lilies.

At least his death seemed _normal_.

Wirt closed his eyes, letting the stones in his bathrobe drag him to the bottom and the water would begin to flood his lungs.

A couple of branches and roots burst into the pond, shaking violently and quickly the tranquility of the water as they curled around Wirt’s body and pulled him up.

Wirt inhaled heavily as he felt the air enter his lungs again and began to cough out the water he had managed to get inside. His vision was completely clouded, but all he could see was a black horned shadow.

“How much folly is there in you?” The silhouette asked, and Wirt collapsed.

☽✠☾

Everything was warm, even comforting. He would hear some sparks twinkle against them and continue to produce such a peculiar sound. Wirt slowly opened his eyes, rubbing his hands against his eyes –

Wirt quickly recovered when he was in his room? It looked like his room, but could be any room in the palace because there was a fireplace, besides that he was lying on a long and comfortable sofa. Wirt waved his hand to remove the rest of the blankets, surprised that his body no longer hurt as much as he had hours ago. He also noticed that his body had new bandages and that he was wearing what he identified as white pajamas. Where was his bathrobe? Who changed his clothes and bandage?

No, that wasn’t the question.

Why was he alive?

“Tell me.” The Beast was in a corner, hidden in the shadows that couldn’t be lit by fire. Wirt couldn’t know what look the demon had but judging from his eyes, The Beast wasn’t happy. “What did you expect to achieve with this unnecessary suicide? If it was a hypothermia, congratulations, you were close.”

Wirt bit his lower lip and looked away. He knew it was a bad idea but what else could he do, it’s not as if The Beast was going to hurt him more than he already has. Even if the demon dared to ra– Wirt hugged himself and without looking at the demon he spoke, “As if you cared what happened to me.”

“Why shouldn’t I care what happens to you?” The Beast tilted his head to one side, “After all, you and I are – ”

“ _Don’t say it!_ ” Wirt interrupted angrily and turned toward him. “Don’t. Say. It. I refuse to accept that you and I are _that_! All that falsehood of being a wedding – I never agreed to it!” Wirt screamed to such an extent that his throat ripped.

“But you knew what my intentions were with you since that day. You can’t be so naive as not to have guessed it.” The Beast rose from his seat.

“Don’t come near me!” Wirt wanted to remain furious but at the same time tremble with fear. The mere thought of The Beast touching him again made him tremble like a little boy.

“You don’t decide what I do and what I don’t.” The Beast finally came to his side on the bed. “You still don’t answer my question. What you did was useless.”

“And what’s with that? For a moment I was free of you!”

The Beast laughed as he shook his head, “Young Lover, you can _never_ be free of me.”

Wirt arched an eyebrow, “Why? Because I’m locked up in this prison? Because my world’s being destroyed by your stupid family and friends?!” Wirt stopped talking as The Beast’s hands caught his face, pressing his fingers to his cheeks. “Don’t touch me.” He tried to talk.

“Don’t be so insolent, Young Lover. You can’t die now that your life is bonded to mine.” The Beast released Wirt’s face.

Wirt massaged his aching cheeks, “What do you mean with that?” Why did The Beast see him as if he had said the best joke? He hated that look. Feeling far superior only to something he didn’t know...

“What you heard. When demons choose a partner, they do it for life.” The Beast explained, “Linking their lives in a mating bond, through the Ichor of the demon of more vital force. Just like us.”

“That wasn’t a mating bond! _You raped me!_ I never agreed to!” Wirt shouted angrily.

“But it happened, Young Lover. I take you properly as your species does. I could have taken you like the animals do and you’d be worse than hours ago.” The Beast’s eyes glowed, “Or I could have _my way_ and I can assure you that you wouldn’t be as mobile as now.”

Wirt shivered as The Beast’s voice lowered his tone. “Dying would have been better.” Why did he keep talking? When all this was a lost cause.

“Dying is _useless_ to you. You bonded your life to mine.” The Beast stroked Wirt’s head, combing between his wooden fingers Young Lover’s brown hair. “You’re immortal now. Any crazy attempt you have for wanting death... Will be in vain. Drown. Burn. Cut off your flesh. Throw you from the top floor. You’ll only feel pain when your body is restored.”

Wirt watched his bandaged body, beneath all these bands was proof that he is now an immortal as The Beast. As his mate. “I’m going to hate you. For all my life.”

“It’s a long time, Young Lover.” The Beast continued caressing Wirt’s head, almost gently. “I _know_ you’ll change your mind. You’ll do it.” The Beast took Wirt’s face and lifted him up to force him to see him, “ _I trust you will._ ”

☽✠☾

Wirt was lying beneath the roses, seeing the sky that was orange and almost blue, maybe that meant that the demons were already settling in their domains as he heard The Beast say that day at dinner.

Wirt moved sideways for a more comfortable position to rest.

It had been two months since his wedding with The Beast had taken place, as well as _that night_. Wirt felt calm as The Beast hadn’t come back to look for his – Wirt sighed – _Marital obligations_. Even so, that didn’t change the fact that The Beast kept coming into his room to watch him sleep and many times Wirt felt his hand intertwine with his.

Wirt suspected this change of attitude. He mustn’t forget that The Beast had done something terrible to him and that this wasn’t going to lead him to anything else. And that, of course, he wasn’t going to develop Stockholm Syndrome as The Beast might have believed. But it was sad to know that he would never die and be freed from this... From The Beast.

Well, Wirt couldn’t say it was a bad thing when those spells he had read had increased in potency. Wirt first tried it with flowers and water, even creating a water snake that served to water the plants. Then he decided to do something a little more level. Trying to copy The Beast’s natural skills Wirt managed to create trees from the seeds of some fruits that he had eaten. Although he also came with the disadvantage that he was getting tired faster than normal, that’s why he was now lying under the fresh layer of red roses he had created, it was like a small tent that even covered him from the sun though also allowed the sunlight come in and warm his skin.

And when it was time for food, the only three moments of his conscious mind that was with The Beast, the food couldn’t quite satisfy. Lately, Wirt saw that there were more food dishes, but even if he finished eating everything still felt that emptiness in his stomach and worse when he felt like throwing up at night. And what he didn’t like at the same time was the hunger he felt after vomiting, wishing for food that his room in the middle of the night provided. It was strange, but Wirt suspected that this was the rhythm his body had in accepting The Beast’s Ichor.

Wirt felt a drop of water fall on his face and sitting on the lawn Wirt raised his hand to feel another drop. It was going to rain. The first rain he saw most of the year in his stay here and surely the first rain that fall since the Apocalypse began.

Wirt rose from his comfortable place and began his way inside the palace to protect himself from the rain. Tomorrow there would be big puddles of mud, Wirt remembers that Greg and Jason Funderburker used to jump in those puddles completely messing up and finally being scolded by his mother, even though Wirt wasn’t to blame.

His feet hurt, lately, they were a little swollen. At first, Wirt had believed that perhaps some insect had stung or suffered an allergic reaction but never appeared blisters or crusts so he finally concluded that it was his transformation.

As he climbed the stairs to reach the main dining room, Wirt watched the raindrops begin to fall from the sky and hit the windows. He would like to sit and contemplate, though he could also do it from the dining room windows.

Being early the main dining room was empty and from the windows the rain was already falling harder, starting to cloud the sky. The gray in the sky formed by clouds was something that hadn’t been for some time since the black smoke was the closest to clouds that the world had had.

Pulling one of the many chairs and dragging it to the front of the windows Wirt sat and watched the rain for long minutes. What caused it? Because some weather change was no longer likely in this world of demons. Maybe some demon. Would they return to polytheistic times now?

“What are you staring at?” The Beast made an appearance to slide to his side.

“The rain,” Wirt replied. There would be no case to tell him _What do you care_ or ignore him, Wirt just wanted to deal with not being as close to him as possible. “I didn’t know it was time to eat,” Wirt said as he rose from his chair and took it with intent to drag it when The Beast stopped him and it was he who took the chair.

“And what did you do today?”

Wirt continued to be confused by such a change of attitude towards him, “I made other fruit trees. An orange tree.” Wirt responded by watching The Beast leave his seat in place and the plates of food appear in front of him as he sat down.

“I also saw that you created a vine in the garden statue.”

“That was out of boredom,” Wirt said how he saw the dishes deciding which one he wanted to eat, but at the same time, nothing appealed to him. “What did you know about the world?” Wirt asked, choosing some soup and bread, he felt that if he ate something heavy he would throw it up.

“Same thing since this started. Some humans refuse to surrender.” The Beast commented, “They prefer to continue to fight and sacrifice hundreds of lives for a silly cause.”

“What about my family?” Wirt hadn’t asked for them for months, he hoped The Beast could begin to trust him. They bonded their lives, what more confidence could they have?

“Hopefully not with them. Some countries have already relinquished their power to govern.”

“What about here? How did you manage to dominate everyone?” Wirt asked curiously. Of all the countries in the world Bill Cipher had given Mediterranean Europe to The Beast and chose to settle in Italy but Wirt had never before asked him how he was doing with the revolts.

“You’ve heard of Vlad The Impaler, haven’t you?” Wirt nodded, allowing The Beast to speak. “It’s rumored that when a Turkish army was going to Romania when they arrived at his land there were several people impaled. Men, women, elderly, and children. Allies, enemies, or simple civilians. Such an image did serious psychological damage to the enemy empire that they decided to retire. Now,” The Beast asked, “How do you think there have been no attacks in my territories?”

“You did the same thing...” Wirt said.

“When I say things, I do them, _I don’t receive nor want empty threats._ ” It was as if that too applied to him. “What a nihilistic expression you have, Young Lover.”

“It’s not nihilism.” Wirt corrected, “As long as it’s not my family I think I can tolerate this.” Wirt squeezed the spoon in his hand, obviously, it frightened him but they were people he never meet...

“As long as it’s _not_ your family.” The Beast repeated with such interest. “This can also be considered nihilism.”

Wirt decided to ignore it but kept listening to The Beast talking about what else was happening outside this fortress as his stomach rumbled and he felt the vomit rise up his throat.

Without asking for permission Wirt got up from his seat and ran out of the main dining room – No matter if The Beast thought he was going to vomit for something disgusting he said. Searching for where his new room was, since according to The Beast he had moved it to facilitate his arrival in the main dining room and his garden, Wirt contained the vomit to enter and go to the bathroom.

Once Wirt finished vomiting, he lay on the floor for a while, breathing calmly. His hand fell on his stomach and that was when Wirt noticed something.

There was a small lump growing on the lower part of his stomach. Wirt hadn’t seen it well because he believed it was another effect of his transformation, but little by little his mind began to process the information.

Wirt laughed, a bit frightened and a bit shocked.

No, this must have been a bad joke of his transformation.

His swollen feet, his bipolar appetite, the urge to vomit anything he ate, that nostalgia...

All that was for the loss of his mortality, wasn’t it?

Because it was _impossible_.

It was just _absurd_.

_He couldn’t be bearing The Beast’s children._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dum Dum Dum!!! This is bad, I know.
> 
> The original idea was that an angry mob of humans was going to approach the castle and Wirt was going to witness what the Beast was referring to, but I decided to leave that scene for future chapters, so be warned.
> 
> Shit, I hope there is no mistakes... Thanks for reading :D
> 
> You can always contact me on Tumblr: [Here](http://iprincezzinuyoukai.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Also some of my future stories: [Here](http://iprincezzinuyoukai.tumblr.com/My-Fanfics)


	8. Become The Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a new world begins, so does a life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I decided to be good to my son and give him a good gift. You will know later what I am talking about.
> 
> Also, I don't know what the whole process of a birth is like, I'm terrified of simply thinking about births, it's one of the main reasons why I will not have children. I don't know how the fuck my grandmother dare to had ten children. So I just read and still don't get it so forgive me!
> 
> I'm so close to having my final exams, most likely this chapter and next, before this story has a slight hiatus of maybe three weeks, just in case I need to take another exam.
> 
> There's a [Playlist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLeAE9tSKbTnZ7nDfspyE-45cb1Y-UN5O3). Tracks for this chapter 77 and 78.
> 
> Update: Jun/03/2017

_The sun goes down, the freaks come out_

_Full moon shining like a diamond_

_Like a diamond, like a diamond_

_Hypnotizing me_

_Temperatures rise, dangerous eyes_

_Innersense is compromise_

_Free the animal in me_

_We’ll leave another legacy_

Three sets of clothes were already folded over the sheet that Wirt would use as an improvised suitcase. Although of course, once he finds a safe place outside the palace he would try to make the clothes seem as normal as possible, no one would walk in the middle of the Apocalypse in royal clothes, maybe also tearing them in some parts wouldn’t be bad. Just for appearance.

Wirt looked once more in his room looking for anything that might serve him in his final escape from the palace. If his suspicions were true and he was carrying The Beast’s children – _H_ _is children_ , then Wirt wasn’t going to stay another moment in this place. He wasn’t going to let his children be raised by a world-destroying demon.

Wirt had to be a hundred percent sure that he was _pregnant_. He had had no sexual encounter with the demon again, more than that night, and also the idea that if it was _possible_ for a man to become pregnant, but once again, The Beast _wasn’t_ a human but a supernatural creature, a demon that could well be very likely to make him pregnant.

The idea of childbirth terrified him, if he managed to escape from here, then where would he go? Who would assist him in giving birth? Had he managed to track down his family by then? How would they react to his new condition? The mere thought that his family would hate him or his baby, made him give up the idea.

Wirt heard the door of his room open and quickly stood up, looking towards The Beast who went inside and closed it carefully.

The horned tree demon glanced at his room, then at him and finally, at the clothes that Wirt was trying to hide. Letting out a soft laugh The Beast walked to be in front of him, “What are you planning to do now?”

“ _How long do you know?_ ” Wirt inquired inquiringly, The Beast must have known of his pregnancy, Wirt now understood why the change of attitude of his husband.

“Since we completed the mating bond.” The Beast said, “Demons can make someone pregnant when they are in their true forms. Just like that night.”

Wirt gave him a murderous look, “ _Why_ didn’t you tell me about this the next day?”

“And what would you do? A new escape plan like now or a new plan to commit suicide? They weren’t going to turn out to be any good for you and _our_ children.”

“I’m leaving... I’ll finally leave this place with _my_ children.” Wirt threatened, he feared that The Beast would torment him again, but when he was carrying his offspring, Wirt doubted that even The Beast dared to hurt him, instead The Beast laughed, almost with real enjoyment of those words.

“Really?” The Beast asked sarcastically, “Do you think you can survive alone outside these walls?”

Wirt feared that at any moment the roots of Edelwood appeared and threatened him with it, nevertheless Wirt showed no fear, “I’m your mate, you said that once _married_ by your laws the other demons would know who I belong to.” The feeling of being more a property than a real person made him sick. “They _won’t_ do anything to me or my baby.”

“True, the demons won’t do it, even the stupid ones wouldn’t dare to touch a simple hair of yours. _But humans do._ ” The Beast told him, “The demons will know who you’re married to but the humans just looking at you will know that no matter how you look like them, you’ll have something weird, but in times of crisis, I think that’s the last thing that matters.” The Beast looked across the room, murmuring something as if he were planning, “Obviously once you gain your _skills_ you’ll be stronger than any of them, you’re not the mate of a simple demon, I must remind you.”

“Then I’ll wait for that moment.” Wirt interrupted, “When finally my skills are better... I’ll escape from here.”

“Yes, yes, that day you’ll finally leave your secure palace, but it can take days, weeks, months, years, whole lives.”

 _Don’t listen to him, Wirt_ , he thought, _He’s just trying to make you hesitate, it’s another one of his emotional tricks._

“I’ve a proposal you might be willing to listen to.” The Beast proposed and before Young Lover’s interested but doubtful look the demon continued talking, “You can leave before even knowing if your skills are strong, no one knows what skill you’ll have, maybe you can fly and cross countries – Find your family just by thinking about them.” At that The Beast’s eyes shone intensely, “But with a simple condition,” He said and Wirt couldn’t help wondering what the condition was, “You stay here during the nine months and give birth to my children.” Before even Wirt could interrupt him The Beast continued to speak, “Then you can go, alone, and find your family, be with them during their deadly lives and return here.” Wirt contemplated the demon’s plan, but here there was always something that didn’t fit, “However, how do you think the baby you _abandoned_ to go find some people who may be dead, react to you? Don’t you think they would be angry, resentful, even sad to know that you abandoned them?”

“ _I’m not abandoning them!_ ” Wirt said annoyed. “You’re giving me the chance to find my family!”

“Because I see that family is more important to you than me and that baby _are_ to you now.” The Beast said.

Wirt sat down on the bed, squeezing the sheets in his anger, he must calm down, that might affect his baby. His hand went to his belly at the same time some tears began to want to be born. “I can’t trust demons. Their words are lies and deceit.”

The Beast came up to him and crouched down to his height one of his hands went to Young Lover’s belly resting on the hand that lay there, while the other went to take the free hand and bring it to his face, letting Young Lover’s fingers will touch the wooden face, “Yes, you _can’t_ trust demons. But you _can_ trust your husband. I would _never_ lie to you.”

☽✠☾

Wirt slept placidly outside the palace in his garden under the roses, it was one of the few times he could sleep out of his room without The Beast was there to watch him, Wirt didn’t know from what, but to prevent him from trying to escape or something that would threaten their lives. His hands went down to his bulging almost-six-month-old belly where his baby was still motionless. Wirt was worried for days about when his baby would begin to show signs of being alive. Was being the children of a demon meant they are alive? Like the concept of a human baby?

Wirt shook his head, trying to push away those strange thoughts, they must be those worries that every parent has. Wirt breathed more calmly trying to keep his nerves from affecting his baby. At any moment his baby would show to be alive, besides, couldn’t be the opposite or The Beast would already be worried.

The Beast lately had been acting very kind to him that even Wirt was beginning to feel a bit safer at his side. It wasn’t as if he had forgiven everything but it was better if both began to _try_ to get along, at least for the sake of their children.

Since Wirt discovered his pregnancy The Beast had brought to the palace a peculiar species of fairy-like demons that he used to see in the children’s books. The Beast called them _Imps_. As far as he knew they were servants of creatures superior to them. They helped him in his duties of both, pregnancy and magic, and for once Wirt didn’t feel afraid to be surrounded by supernatural creatures.

When it was his birthday The Beast finally organized a party to him, it wasn’t the kind of parties that he used to have, at least he was with his family and friends in those times, however, this was another type of family that he seemed to start to accept.

Deborah and Enoch arrived with gifts for him, among them were books that Wirt recognized were from human writers and others who were of spells and magic, plus even gifts for his baby. The Beast told him that he had two surprises for him, the first that the wooden demon handed the mandate of the Imps to him and the creatures flew towards The Beast to thank for his new owner. And the second – The second really was a big surprise. The Beast had risen from his seat to go to the door of the room where his birthday party was being held and three silhouettes walked inside. Wirt’s eyes widened in amazement at Auntie Whispers, Lorna, and Beatrice.

For Auntie Whispers it was as if the years had never passed, she was still the same person Wirt met that rainy afternoon in that shattered cottage. But for Lorna and Beatrice, wow, the years had passed for them, they were now older women, perhaps a few years older than him, but Wirt and they couldn’t help but run to meet and hug, Wirt was so happy to have a face more familiar in this place.

“Young Lover.” The Beast spoke as he approached the three, Wirt was surprised that none of them were frightened of his presence, “Why don’t you take our guests to your garden? I know they will love knowing the part of your story.”

Wirt said no more and nodded, asking Lorna and Beatrice to follow him out of the palace while being followed by the Imps. Before leaving the room Wirt heard Deborah want to talk to Lorna but his pale-skinned friend had already begun to accelerate her pace to leave the room.

“I know you hate me for losing Greg, again.” Wirt once said the three of them were sitting outside under a tree, one of the Imps and Lorna helped him to sit down. “And to marry The Beast and have his children.”

“Wirt.” Beatrice interrupted him, “I couldn’t do it, you had no choice. You don’t have to tell me the details of your world and all your story. I already know that here must be so – Hellish.” Beatrice commented, knowing that none of this should be easy for her friend. “You’re going to find Greg and your parents, just have faith that it’ll be so.”

Wirt nodded, he thought Beatrice would hate him for rejecting that offer, but she would hate him more if he left his baby behind. “How do you two look so grown up? I mean I thought time was abnormal in The Unknown.”

“I guess that’s when you and Greg left.” Lorna intervened, “A few of people noticed that The Unknown was changing, among them was Beatrice.”

“Imagine my surprise when I find out that this girl was your friend and at the same time niece of the crazy demons that are gathered there in that room.” Beatrice scoffed, causing Lorna and Wirt to smile lightly, “But to meet her and Whispers, I knew I had to give them a chance. And then I knew... Not all the demons could be so bad, maybe.” Beatrice shrugged and sighed, looking in the direction of her friend, “So a baby, how does it feel, Wirt? To have a life within you?”

His gaze softened at just thinking about how his children would be, no matter if the baby resembled him or The Beast, he had decided that he would love his children very much, just as his mother and Nathan did with him and Greg. “It’s strange, you know, at first I was scared and didn’t know what else to do.”

“Is The Beast also worried about his children?” Lorna asked with a strange confusion in her face, as if she wanted to finish something.

“Yes.” Wirt couldn’t lie to them, “The Beast’s very concerned to know what I’m doing, if that doesn’t affect me or... _O_ _ur_ children.”

“Oh.” Lorna said between something disappointed, but also happy, “I’m glad for both.” She gave him a slight smile. Wirt felt it was something more personal for her to know, but he decided to avoid asking her and fading the strange silence that had formed in the garden.

For the rest of the afternoon Wirt, Beatrice, and Lorna decided to keep talking about what had become of their lives after he and Greg escaped from The Unknown and before the Multiverse merged into one. Wirt didn’t have to tell them any more about what had become of him, they must have suspected it already, and Wirt preferred not to bring that up. At the moment Beatrice and Lorna also talked about what they’ve been of their lives. As Enoch had said that evening, Lorna and Whispers had taken over The Unknown for the moment, but the pale-skinned girl had planned to reject her immortality.

“I feel a bit flattered that The Beast has chosen me to take care of The Unknown, but – ” Lorna looked up to where the sibling meeting was taking place, “I want a normal life, at least what lasts.” Lorna’s hand was taken by Beatrice’s.

“Will The Beast allow you two to come and visit me more often?” Wirt asked rather shyly.

“That’s what he asked us to do.” Beatrice told him, “I was scared and surprised when he showed up at my house.”

Wirt was a bit surprised at the revelation, he never believed that The Beast, well, would ask that to someone who helped to defeat him.

“He even said we could assist you during your delivery.” Lorna said happily, “We want to be here with you, Wirt. We are your friends and for the moment, we want you to consider us your family. We’re family now, anyway.”

Wirt nodded, truly happy to have at least them here by his side when the time to meet his children arrived.

His birthday party lasted for at least another three hours before Deborah announced that she should retire – Lorna tensed as her mother hugged her to say goodbye to her – Then followed Enoch, the orange-haired brother would accompany the three ladies to The Unknown and he would return to his own kingdom.

Wirt had planned to at least help the Imps clean the place but The Beast stopped him and advised him that he was better off to rest. Wirt nodded and wished the Imps goodnight and with the help of the demon, he went up the stairs to his room.

Helping the human change into a more comfortable pajamas and finally let Wirt lie down on his bed while The Beast sat on the edge of the bed.

“Beast.” Wirt said when the dream still didn’t beat him, he heard a sound that he recognized that The Beast was paying attention to him, “Thank you for letting Beatrice and Lorna come to visit me.”

The Beast lightly stroked his leg covered by the blankets, “Whatever you need to be happy, Wirt.”

That was the first time The Beast had called him by his name and Wirt felt as if a stone were removed from his path, “What if I want to be happier?” He might have been risking it... But maybe – “Could you find my family?”

The Beast didn’t respond for a moment and Wirt feared to make him angry, however the horned figure nodded slightly, eyes were closed so Wirt couldn’t know exactly what kind of expression The Beast had, but something told him it wasn’t anger or annoyance, instead the creature stroked his hair, “We’ll see, Young Lover.”

The Imps approached him when he needed to get up, now his bulging belly made harder to do his daily activities. Like the care of his garden, though his magical activities now seemed to serve him more.

An Imp came up with a bunch of grapes, Wirt reached out and the flying creature dropped the fruit. Wirt took out a grape and threw it into the air, the Imps became alert and waved their wings, they fought for the grape. Wirt threw another on the air and the Imps who weren’t fighting for the first fought for the second grape. At least they were a fun company until he saw Beatrice, Lorna, and The Beast. Now it seemed a tad easier to talk to The Beast.

Wirt called one of the Imps who were devouring a grape, “Do you know if The Beast is here?”

The Imp swallowed her big piece of grape and nodded her head.

Wirt wasn’t very surprised when the Imp led him to his room, thanking her and the Imp making a slight bow and flying away Wirt entered his room.

His room looked normal except for a new acquisition to the place. On one of the corners beside his bed was a new piece of furniture, though not for him.

It was a wooden cradle, white and round, with the exception of a small opening that bordered the side of his bed. A long veil of gauze hung from the ceiling to the sides of the cradle, before the reflection of the light Wirt saw small lights like stars falling like majestic snowflakes. Around the bars of the cradle were small white butterflies with colored glints on their wings. Wirt walked up to it and noticing that perhaps there were at least five bone-colored blankets, they were as soft or softer than his own blankets.

“What do you think?” The Beast asked, approaching him.

“It’s so beautiful, it’s more than I thought.” The white was a beautiful color, neutral for his baby. He hadn’t wanted to know the sex of his baby until the day of their birth. Wirt stopped watching the crib in wonder and turned to see The Beast, “You did it?”

“Of course. It’s not Edelwood if that’s what’s bothering you.” The Beast added at seeing Wirt’s gaze.

“It’s not that. I just don’t know how to thank you, Beast.” Wirt looked down at his belly, laying his hands on it and imagining how their baby would look, The Beast’s black hands fell on his.

“You don’t have to say it, Young Lover. _It’s what I do for my family._ ”

☽✠☾

A cry of pain broke in the middle of one night in February 2014.

Wirt had felt the first contraction when he was ready to go to sleep. He watched the water drip from his legs and the Imps left his room to go for The Beast. Beatrice and Lorna, who had begun to stay in the palace as soon as the eighth month was fulfilled, arrived at his room and helped him to pass the contractions. Every five minutes Wirt felt like another contraction was attacking his body.

Auntie Whispers and Deborah had come to the palace to help him. Whispers was the one who would help him give birth to his children.

“You must wait another hour, Wirt.” Auntie Whispers spoke tenderly, “Your dilation isn’t yet enough for birth.”

Wirt tried to resist as much as he could but the pain of contractions was so strong that Wirt feared die that night and leaving his family behind.

Beatrice wiped damp cloths over his head as Lorna squeezed his hand. Wirt feared that with the force he was pressing he would break his friend’s hand but the pale-skinned girl seemed to resist the pain.

“It’s time.” Auntie Whispers said, drawing the attention of those present, “We’ll need you to push now.”

They didn’t have to ask twice when Wirt screamed at the pain his pelvic part was suffering right now. Beatrice helped Wirt to sit on the bed and supported him when Wirt had to push, his face almost touching his legs to ease his baby out.

With each contraction he suffered, Whispers told him that he must push.

“I can see their head!” Deborah exclaimed with happiness.

“You heard, Wirt, just a little more.” Lorna asked her friend, she could only watch as Wirt was about to faint from the pain of childbirth.

 _Just a little more_ , Wirt thought about to feel faint, but he only needed push and his baby would be finally here with them, with the family that wanted to know them.

Wirt screamed as the contraction returned and he pushed harder to such an extent that he even felt his body tearing. Wirt fell on the bed with such weariness but with a calm when he heard the cry of a baby, his baby was with them now.

“Lorna, help me with the placenta and heal his internal wounds,” Whispers ordered her niece, “Beatrice, Deborah, prepare the baby, make sure there’s not wounds.”

Wirt saw almost all cloudy, only silhouettes, and the light of his room didn’t help him at all. He felt like a damp cloth lying on his forehead, gently wiping his face to remove sweat.

“You did it well.” He listened to The Beast. “It’s a very healthy baby. You two will be fine, both of you are in the best hands.” The Beast assured him.

His breathing returned to a more natural and peaceful rhythm, hoping to know his children.

“Dante.” Whispers caught the attention of the older demon. The Beast caress his cheek and handed the damp cloth to Beatrice.

His eyes began to feel heavier, threatening to close and send him into a dark world where there was no one for him. He was about to faint, the pain of childbirth had been too much for him.

_No... I don’t want to sleep... Not now that my baby is finally with us._

Although with the cloudy vision Wirt saw his husband walk towards the old lady demon and as she handed him a small bundle wrapped in blankets. For all these months that he had lived here with The Beast he had learned to recognize every expression of his face through his multicolored eyes, yet this new expression Wirt could only describe it as soft, full of devotion to the small bundle. A huge bliss.

Mph, Wirt couldn’t help wondering if he would ever see that face again.

☽✠☾

Wirt slowly stirred in his fluffy bed when a pain in his back attacked him and instinctively took his hand feeling a long wound... His eyes widened as he recalled that a few hours ago he had given birth.

Wirt tried to calm his breathing when he saw that there was nothing beside him, only him. “My baby... Where...?”

“Sleeping.” The Beast spoke, coming out of the shadows. “Our children is sleeping.” The Beast approached the bed as Wirt noticed that the horned demon had something in his arms, something small and wrapped in blankets. “You passed out after the birth, you were unconscious for six hours.” The Beast finally came up to him, “Our baby’s been waiting to meet you.”

Wirt took the baby delicately in his arms, he would finally meet his baby. “How is it? I mean, is it a boy or a girl?” Wirt was nervous to see the face of his baby, was it as he had imagined it in his dreams?

The Beast held out his hand to the baby still wrapped, fading the anxiety that had begun to arise, “See for yourself.”

All these nine months he had been wondering what he would do right now and finally he was here. He was going to love him or her. Wirt looked down at the small bundle that breathed in his arms. Removing the soft blanket Wirt saw his baby for the first time and tears came from his eyes.

A precious girl was sleeping in his arms. Just like a normal baby she was a little person who fit perfectly in his arms, but his baby had pale skin, like The Beast that party night, her feet and hands were so small and chubby, her small chest and stomach moved at the gentle pace of her breathing, Wirt placed his hand on his baby’s chest and felt a soft throb. Also noticed that there were two small bumps in her black-haired little head, as if something were coming off, but when he touched them, his baby made no complaints of pain.

“She’s... Our daughter.” Wirt said to The Beast.

Wirt felt so happy from the thrill of meeting his daughter. He felt as The Beast set him against him and covered him and the baby with the blankets.

“How are you going to name her?” The Beast asked.

Wirt had been thinking a lot of names. If it was a boy he wanted to name him Gregory, even Nathan or Jason, but if it was a girl then her name would be Minerva, after his mother, maybe Daiana, even Anabelle... But she’s _special_...

His baby began to move and Wirt pulled her closer to his chest, as far as he knew about babies, most people told him that they seek to hear their mother’s heart, his newborn daughter began to open her little eyes, as well that her demon father his baby had multicolored eyes, a multicolored like his garden.

“ _Flora._ ” Wirt finally said and smiled at his daughter’s curious look, “Her name’s Flora.”

“Flora.” The Beast repeated and took the baby in his arms again, the little girl stared at her father, at least one of them didn’t look so tired. “ _She’s our Flora._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably you are: "Boo! I come here for angst and bad stuff."
> 
> But my precious children, this is just a bit scene of fluffy before more angst is coming... Don't worry nothing bad is happening to baby Flora... *evil laughs* I would never hurt a child...
> 
> Beatrice and Lorna are here because filler, cofcofishipthemcofcof... Sorry I'm just sick, here in my town is all rain and mist and more rain and then a bit sunny and more rain... it's cute I love rain but I don't recommend walk under the rain for more than fifteen minutes. Damn you bus!!!
> 
> Here's a pic of the crib [X](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/56/81/7e/56817eeaff94e5e31cbbdea4240b95be.jpg) It was one of the most beautiful cribs I found.
> 
> Thank you so much for read another chapter of this weird story, I love you so much and see you next time!
> 
> You can always contact me on Tumblr: [Here](http://iprincezzinuyoukai.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Also some of my future stories: [Here](http://iprincezzinuyoukai.tumblr.com/My-Fanfics)


	9. When You're Evil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wirt finally finds something of The Beast's past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a [Playlist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLeAE9tSKbTnZ7nDfspyE-45cb1Y-UN5O3). Tracks for this chapter 79.
> 
> Update: Jun/10/2017

_It gets so lonely being evil_

_What I’d do to see a smile_

_Even for a little while_

_And no one loves you when you’re evil_

_I’m lying though my teeth!_

_Your tears are all the company I need_

“What a healthy and beautiful baby.” Beatrice played with Flora’s small plump hand, the baby was taking her sixth nap of the day. “I guess she must be an angel – I mean, when she sleeps.” She quickly added when she saw Wirt’s and Lorna’s faces.

Wirt laughed slightly at Beatrice’s remark, “Flora likes to sleep a lot, however, I think she prefers to do so when The Beast is near.” Wirt settled the soft silk-like hair of his daughter’s face, “She loves to hear him sing.”

Lorna looked away, “I think I’m a bit jealous of Flora.”

Wirt already suspected that the relationship between Lorna and her mother was _rocky_. As far as he knew Deborah had left Lorna with Whispers, the old lady demon was more a mother to Lorna than the Queen of Clouds, though Deborah had said that she loved her daughter, when both were in one place the environment felt tense. It was like when Wirt visited his father in his childhood.

“I believed that the demons never took care of their children, that they left them in charge of someone else. That’s why I was worried about Wirt.” She looked at the half-demon, “But I was wrong. The Beast has proved to be a good father.”

“Is that why you planned to give up your immortality?” Wirt asked Lorna.

“In part, besides, I know that I don’t have what it takes to reign, I want to give my immortality to Auntie Whispers, all I want is to continue living in The Unknown.”

Rejecting immortality was something only a demon could do, something like dying. Obviously, no demon had done it in more than three billion years. The demons who have done it their immortality is given to someone else to increase their strength and abilities. In Wirt’s case, he can never do it since he doubted that even The Beast had planned to do such thing.

“To all this, where did The Beast go?” Beatrice asked, turning her attention to Flora, “When we arrived he was coming out of your room.”

Hearing the name of her father, Flora took her little hands to her face, rubbing them over her eyes – Wirt had noticed that Flora had small sharp nails so he tried to cover her hands with soft gloves – Opening her multicolored eyes and with her gaze searching for her dad. Wirt smiled at her and took her in his arm.

“I guess she woke up to be fed. An Imp came with a message from Bill Cipher.” Wirt hadn’t heard of the cosmic demon for months, though he sent a gift to Flora, but The Beast rejected it and Wirt never knew what the content was, anyway, it wasn’t like he wanted to know it too, with once having known that demon, Wirt had enough.

“I sense that he no longer leaves the palace much as before,” Lorna commented, she had known of meetings, or parties, with the demon named Bill Cipher thanks to Auntie Whispers.

“Yes, it’s not like I’m complaining now. Besides, you two are here, and Flora, and the Imps, obviously.” He mentioned the flying creatures when they folded their arms.

“I guess he hasn’t mentioned you more about what happens to your world.” Beatrice moved the rattle to get Flora’s attention again.

“As far as he told me, they have managed to conquer much of the world, governments finally gave in but not some rebel groups.” Wirt hoped his family had settled somewhere and wasn’t with any of the revolting groups.

“Good to know that I’m living in The Unknown. Things are still as boring as ever. But we have such a good and beautiful ruler for the moment.” Beatrice said and smiled as she got the baby’s attention, not seeing Lorna’s blush or Wirt’s confused look. “I also have to imagine that he hasn’t told you much about your family.”

“Uh, not yet, though I asked to see them and it seemed that he was going to think about it. I guess now that we’re finally family he starts to be more sincere to me. At least that’s what I want to imagine.”

“I think the same that you,” Lorna said, she was happy that her family grew.

“Even so, I hope someday he’ll let me see them or at least know where they are.” Wirt hoped that would be soon, at least so Flora could meet the other part of her family.

“Maybe it won’t take that long.” Beatrice concluded.

☽✠☾

The days turned into weeks, and the weeks became months, and before even Wirt could blink, Flora was already one year old.

His daughter had proven to be very intelligent and perceptive. She loved to sit next to Wirt and listen to her dad tell those children stories that talked about princesses, dragons, and thieves, as well as developing a liking for being in his garden, of course not to leave her so close to the pond. And when night came The Beast was always present to sing to her until she fell asleep.

Her black hair was now level with her shoulders, but Wirt had difficulty combing it, especially now that the two bumps on her forehead began to grow a bit bigger. Fortunately, Lorna and Beatrice were helping him, most of the time Flora could get away with it because The Beast told her that she looked more elegant with loose hair.

Flora’s first word was ‘ _Rose_ ’ when she was with Wirt in the garden, and ‘ _Snow_ ’ one night there was a snowstorm. She was still learning to walk, although Wirt worried that even if crawling she was a troublemaker, now if she learned to walk and then run, maybe she would stumble.

Another of her many words was ‘ _Papa_ ’ with The Beast and as a reward, the demon had created a small crown of flowers. and placed on her head. The baby demon looked at the colorful flowers and then pointed to his eyes. Flora didn’t want to take off her crown after that, so Wirt had to put it on her crib as Flora goes to bed and wake up in the morning, the first and last thing she will see is her crown of beautiful, multicolored flowers.

The first time Flora tried to walk happened in the garden, Wirt had fallen asleep to see that Flora had done it after finishing reading a story, but as soon as he felt like a weight moved on his arm and then nothing, Wirt woke up startled just to see his daughter try to take her first steps toward her other father. The Beast took her in his arms and Flora spread her hands to her father’s face. Wirt could see how his daughter pointed also to the horns that The Beast had and then to the bumps she had.

Wirt had seen that look again in The Beast, most recently when he was with Flora and him.

With her first birthday party, Flora really enjoys seeing her whole family reunited. Wirt didn’t know if she enjoyed playing with Enoch or tormenting the Imps, even though he had told her that she should stop pulling on the tails as Flora once received a slight whip from one of them. Although Wirt scolded Flora for being rude, he didn’t see that Imp again.

Flora ended up so tired of the party that she fell asleep before she could even open the gifts as Wirt had promised her. The half-demon and demon thanked their friends and they retired, now that Wirt no longer needed much help Beatrice and Lorna had returned to The Unknown.

Wirt saw The Beast take the gifts that were for Flora and bring them to their room, he also noticed that The Beast broke a small box decorated with what appeared to be gold, he suspected that it must have been one of Bill Cipher’s gifts. Okay, he didn’t have to get nervous about that demon near his daughter, although as far as he knew Bill Cipher also had a mate who’s much younger than Wirt.

“Is it dangerous?” Wirt asked after carefully leaving Flora in her crib.

“It’s not.” The Beast answered, “Bill Cipher couldn’t set the bad example of damaging a child in his reign, at least not physically.”

Wirt nodded and changed his clothes, when he was buttoning the buttons a pair of hands caught his and Wirt tensed at the feel as the black hands began to do their work on the buttons.

“I still can’t understand you, Beast.” Wirt said, once the black hands had finished helping him get dressed, “I don’t understand what you did in The Unknown, I don’t understand your attitude, I don’t understand what you are, and I don’t understand why me and Flora. When will I know more about you? _When_ will you tell me everything?”

The Beast had intended to leave once his work had been done, but at Wirt’s words he had turned to see him behind him, holding his cloak, his eyes asking for an answer, and that answer he wasn’t yet ready to give him, At least not yet. The Beast delicately took Wirt’s hands and had him let him go without damaging him, “I don’t think it’s too long.”

Wirt was ready to reproach him for the lack of trust The Beast still had toward him, yet his words died when he felt The Beast’s mouth settle on his. This kiss _wasn’t_ like any other that The Beast had given him before, it _wasn’t_ when the roots had assaulted his mouth, it _wasn’t_ the same as The Beast had taken him for the first time and it was obviously a much more different sensation than when The Beast gave him small kisses on his forehead.

This was the first real kiss The Beast gave him.

“We just need time.” It was all that The Beast had said when they separated.

Wirt stood in the middle of the room, his fingers going to the lips that had just been kissed seconds ago, he could still feel that one sensation of polished wood against his face.

“Beast.” Wirt spoke to see the demon about to leave the room, the demon turned to see him and Wirt suddenly had no words, “Uh... I – Flora could wake up at any moment and... You... Do you think you can stay tonight and take care of her?” That was the stupidest excuse he could ever come up with.

“Flora is our daughter, it’s also my responsibility to take care of her.”

“Uh, yes, it’s obvious I – Uh, forget it, do you want to bed a moment?”

Wirt went to bed first, letting his face see Flora and turning his back on The Beast, he felt very nervous, why did he ask for this? Now he felt very awkward, he had never been in a bed with The Beast since that time and he knew that watching him at night didn’t count at all.

Now, _why_ did his chest hurt?

☽✠☾

To be a routine June day, which had begun as the brightest day Wirt had ever seen, it had become the wettest afternoon he had ever thought. The small raindrops were visible all over the place and the surroundings of the palace, which Wirt had seen from his room that small houses had begun to be built.

Wirt was with Flora in the garden, helping his daughter learn to walk. Flora disliked the dresses, so in her closet shorts began to appear that allowed her to walk easily, she also hated the shoes, but Wirt forced her to wear it so she wouldn’t get hurt. Flora slowly began to take walks a little longer than the day before, although she still needed the help of her parents.

“Water.” She said as a drop fell on her forehead and Wirt felt another drop of water fall on him.

He held out his hand to Flora, and they both walked into the palace to protect themselves from the rain. Flora never got sick, Wirt concluded that perhaps being half demon her immune system was stronger than any other infant, even so, Wirt wouldn’t risk having his daughter sick.

Usually, Flora was only in their bedroom when it was bedtime and the sky was dark and there were bright stars in it, although now her dad was keeping her entertained with some toys that Auntie Beatrice had brought for her on her first birthday. Small balls of colors and with very peculiar designs as well as a doll of rag with which she usually slept.

Wirt sat on the floor next to Flora when the girl asked him for help to fit figures into a small cube. Telling her where each figure should go and Flora doing what he said Wirt heard a faint sound hit the ground.

Turning his gaze back, Wirt swallowed as he saw Bill Cipher standing on the balcony railing, his cosmic body seemed to have a force field around him as he watched as the raindrops didn’t fall on him.

The Overlord smiled to see him and Flora. “Well, well, so she’s the princess of The Unknown?” Bill Cipher leaned from his spot to focus on Flora, who was still on her back as Wirt had her covered.

Wirt was rather frightened, “Yes, she’s Flora.” Wirt was undecided about Bill Cipher meeting his daughter when The Beast wasn’t around. “She is The Beast’s daughter.”

“But she’s cute, nothing to do with Old Beasty, he’s all grumpy and she looks like a little sunbeam, which is ironic since that should have killed him.” Bill Cipher let out a chuckle that made Wirt feel uncomfortable, “I suppose that tenderness must have inherited it from her other father.”

“Thank you?” Wirt said to the _flattery_ , if that’s what it was. “The Beast is not here.” Wirt added, maybe Bill Cipher was looking for his husband.

“Yes, I know. But for the moment I didn’t want to see him, but the baby.” Bill Cipher finally came down from the balcony to the floor of his room, Wirt feared that the cosmic demon would dare to enter his room, “I sent two gifts to her, did she like my gifts?”

Wirt swallowed, cursing The Beast for not letting him know what contained those gifts, “I’m sorry for this, Bill Cipher – ”

“ _Bill_ , Young Lover, call me _Bill_.” Bill Cipher corrected winking at him with one of his empty eyes.

“ _Bill_ ,” Wirt said, still nervous, “The Beast destroyed the gifts.” The half-demon feared that Bill Cipher was angry but his expression seemed neutral and calm.

“Well, it wouldn’t be him if he didn’t. He has always been very cautious about his family, except when it comes to wars and destruction so you would see him as acting.”

Wirt didn’t know whether to feel more uncomfortable at Bill Cipher’s words or his mere presence.

“Anyway, how amazing it’s to see one of the first half-demons who were born at this time.”

“Is there more like Flora?”

“At the moment I think five or seven have been born in these three years that Weirdmageddon has lasted, hopefully soon they’ll be more if you know what I mean.”

The blood rose to his cheeks and Wirt tried to cough, looking away to hide it. “Does that mean that you also have children?” Wirt didn’t know why he had asked that, but if it was to divert Bill Cipher’s attention to Flora, well for it.

“Yeah, duh.” Bill Cipher answered with a strange smile, “I’m waiting for the moment for my Pine Tree’s ready to ask for it, but I don’t want to lose all the attention he has on me.” Strangely now he sounded like a selfish child who didn’t want to _share_ his toys. “But, well, you should be very happy to have Flora in your arms with one year of survival.”

“It’s _old_ , Bill.” Wirt corrected him, trying not to sound too rude, “Flora is one year old.”

“I know what I said, Young Lover.” Bill Cipher rolled his eye and took the six hands to his waist, “Uh?” The eye in the middle of his forehead saw him as if he hadn’t understood his joke, squinting mockingly and approaching him and Flora, “Hadn’t The Beast told you about that?” The Overlord began to laugh maniacally, “Then you’re really a very lucky child.”

“What should I know?” Wirt was hugging Flora strongly, something didn’t feel right about what Bill Cipher was going to say or happen.

“That girl in your arms _isn’t_ the first children that The Beast has had, but the _only_ one that has survived.” Bill said with a smile full of sharp fangs. Wirt protected Flora from the sight of the cosmic demon, “The children of a demon and a human are very rare, they usually surpass their parents, and do you know what The Beast did with the children he had?”

Had The Beast had other children? Where were they? Wirt shook his head and Bill widened his smile even more, almost occupying his entire face.

“He devoured them without feeling the least regret.”

Wirt felt nauseous in his stomach and sweat beginning to appear on his body. “ _You’re lying._ ”

“I don’t. You should ask him.” Bill Cipher said before another malicious look was born on his face, “That if you don’t want to _lose_ your daughter. But you know, I’ve heard that when a bear kills another’s cub she goes faster in heat. Maybe that’s what you and – ”

“Get out.”

“Uh?”

“ _G_ _et out!_ ” Wirt screamed furiously, standing up and scaring Flora, “ _Get out of my house!_ ” He walked towards the cosmic demon, perhaps later regretted doing so but now he was willing to do anything to protect Flora, “I don’t want to see you again, not near me, not near Flora, and not near The Beast!”

The half-demon hoped that this time Bill Cipher would get angry but the other demon’s face didn’t change at all, instead he started to laugh and took one of his hands to his mouth.

“Good one, kid. If I didn’t have Pine Tree I might have chosen you.” Bill Cipher stopped laughing, taking one of his hands to his stomach, “Well, I can’t argue with an angry mother, they always turn out to be very dangerous when it comes to their babies.” Bill Cipher turned to the balcony, “Don’t worry, Young Lover, if The Beast let Flora live and he chose you as mate, it _must_ have been a good reason, don’t you think?” And with that said Bill Cipher jumped off the balcony.

Only until Wirt calmed down and made sure Bill Cipher was nowhere visible to the palace, then he heard Flora cry. He must have scared her when he ordered Bill Cipher to leave. Wirt moved closer to her and taking her in his arms, he walked to his bed, lying down, wiping his daughter’s tears and some snotting from her nose.

“Hush, hush.” He told his daughter when the girl finally calmed down, “Sorry, Flora. I didn’t want to scare you.” The girl stared at him and pulled her hand closer to his cheek, Wirt felt something sliding over his cheek, he wiped away the tears, what he least needed was for his daughter to see him crying.

Bringing Flora close to his chest, carefully resting her small head on his chest, Wirt let the sadness out of him.

☽✠☾

When The Beast returned to the Palace the night had already fallen on his Realm and now the rain had turned into a drizzle. But what surprised him most was that the Palace was in total silence, as were the first days of Young Lover in the place. Since Flora’s birth, the Palace had never been silent again, and that, very rarely, made him seriously worried.

Approaching Young Lover’s room he heard two breaths, one calmer than the other, he already knew who the other breath belonged to.

Entering the room The Beast saw Young Lover stroking Flora’s black hair, their daughter slept quietly but not before The Beast noticed that both, his daughter and Young Lover, seemed to have their eyes swollen from crying.

“What happened?” The Beast asked, does anyone had dared to harm his family? _Poor of that soul._

Young Lover seemed neutral before his tone of voice, and without taking off his eyes of Flora, he spoke, “I need to know the truth, Beast. The whole truth.”

The Beast seemed confused by Young Lover’s serious tone, “What do you mean by _that_?”

Young Lover finally stopped stroking Flora’s hair and looked directly at him, getting out of bed and walking towards The Beast, “Bill Cipher was here and said several things that made me think.”

That stupid three-sided was here in his palace when his daughter and mate were alone... _He was going to kill that imbecile if he had talked!_ “What did he say to you?” The Beast had spoken so slowly that he saw Young Lover take a step back.

“He said – Well...” Wirt was suddenly afraid, “He first asked about the gifts he had sent to Flora and I told him that you had destroyed them.” Seeing that The Beast hadn’t scolded him yet, Wirt decided to keep talking, “Then he said something about you.” Wirt saw The Beast’s eyes narrow, but the demon still did nothing against him, “He said Flora isn’t your first child.” Multicolored eyes glowed brightly, “That your previous children, you had devoured them without feeling guilty.”

“And you’re scared of me now.” So many things he had done so far so that a triangle would appear and ruin everything.

“I’m not.” Wirt responded quickly, surprisingly, there was no fear or doubt in his voice, “I’m not. I’m annoyed because I’ve been living with you longer than I could have imagined and you still don’t give me a good reason _why_ I should trust you completely. Don’t you trust me? _After all this?!_ ” Wirt tried not to raise his voice so as not to wake his daughter.

The Beast looked at his mate and his eyes full of determination, “What did you do when Bill Cipher told you that?”

Wirt looked down, “I told him to get out of here.” He heard The Beast laugh, “I was so annoyed and scared but he didn’t do anything and left. I told him not to go near any of us.” The half-demon felt The Beast’s hand stirring his hair, he looked up to see the demon’s face, surprised that the expression he saw seemed to be of happiness. “What with that look?”

“Nothing, I’m just a little touched.”

“You shouldn’t feel it if you still don’t tell me the truth.” Wirt pulled the demon’s hand away from him, he was still upset.

Wirt saw The Beast’s silhouette walk beside him and watched as he headed to the side of the bed to observe Flora. If Wirt knew some signs of this demon was that he invited him to take a seat. Wirt preferred not to say anything, and approached his daughter, lying down next to her.

“The truth. Where should I start?”

“Will you tell me? Finally?” Wirt asked in surprise, his voice low so as not to disturb his daughter’s dreams.

“You asked for it and I think you deserve my sincerity.”

“Then start by telling me everything, from the beginning.” Wirt urgently asked, “Where you come from? What’s your relationship with Bill Cipher? How did you end up in The Unknown and tied to The Dark Lantern?”

The Beast nodded. His eyes glittered, though his gaze didn’t see his daughter or Wirt, he seemed to be looking at a place too distant from them.

“We were born,” He began to tell, “We don’t know how long ago or who our family was. I just know that when I opened my eyes, my brother and sisters were by my side. We weren’t bigger than a star at that time and our shapes were irregular due to our magnitude of powers – These shapes we take with time and practice. We were aware of what we were and who we were. We knew our names, Deborah, Whispers, Adelaide, Enoch, and mine, Dante.”

Wirt remembered that at the party of the demons Bill Cipher had said a name next to his, and the night that Flora born Whispers said the same name, that was The Beast’s name.

“Maybe it took centuries to get out of _The Nothing_ , that was how we knew the place and when we did we find other beings like us, between them, Bill Cipher.” Wirt nodded and The Beast went on talking, “At that time, Bill Cipher lived in a world called _Flatland_ which he ended up destroying.”

“You mean he killed everyone in his dimension?” Wirt sounded very worried, “Will that happen to us?”

“No. That stupid triangle did it for two reasons, one was revenge against his own people and the other was to prove superior to any of them.” The Beast explained calming Young Lover, “However having run into them was what led us to our own misfortune. When Bill Cipher recruited us he had already made a name in The Multiverse and won an army of all sorts of beings who called themselves The Henchmaniacs. Their main mission was to unite The Multiverse as one and to have Bill Cipher as the main Overlord.”

“I suppose you didn’t like the idea very much.” Wirt opined, interrupting The Beast’s story.

“Not at all, and still thinking that we have the triangle as Overlord just makes me upset. Then,” The Beast continued narrating, “During some trips to conquer universes I won’t deny that there were a few beings who tried something else with us.” Wirt realized that it was the many partners The Beast had before, “I won’t deny that I had other children besides Flora, yet none of them could be considered my offspring. When Bill Cipher saw that our strength could be compared to The Henchmaniacs, he made us a tempting proposition. We would have our own Universes and we would reign as we would as long as we supported him in his last great fight. The fight that defined the history of The Multiverse. At that time there was a race of Time Giants, who protected the delicate interdimensional barriers. He fought their leader, the goal was to exterminate the race.”

“Something tells me that you all did not.”

“We _did_ it. But the last of them sent to his son, who was still a baby, to another dimension and at another time and then proceeded to close all the dimensions between The Multiverse and send all of us to separate parts putting restrictions on us. Bill Cipher was sealed in The Mindscape, and his main Henchmaniacs imprisoned in The Nightmare Realm, he sent us to The Unknown, and the others who followed us to different parts of The Multiverse where we could never see each other again.”

“That’s how you came to The Unknown.”

“Most of our powers and abilities were lost and we received curses. For Enoch was one of the slight affected since only his appearance was changed, Adelaide could be said that she took the worst part as her body weakened, Whispers lost part of her eternal youth, Deborah could never help us, and for me – Mph, you’ve guessed what happened to me.”

“The Dark Lantern.”

“Being the most dangerous and most powerful demon in Bill Cipher’s army, the Time Giants considered that at some point I could find a door to other dimensions and cross but by The Dark Lantern, my immortal life was at stake. From that point on, you know the whole story.”

Their arrival at The Unknown, meeting The Woodsman, Beatrice, and Lorna, being friends of Enoch and Whispers, that his younger brother made two deals with demonic beings and that he finally knew the truth behind those Edelwood trees. “Yes. But I still have this doubt, why _me_? Why after all these years the first thing you wanted was _me_?”

“Once I was defeated in The Unknown and I supposedly died I was sent to a strange place, resembling The Nothing. There I met Bill Cipher again, he had his powers back, but he couldn’t break the interdimensional barriers. He told me that the plan of universal domination was still underway and that if I still wanted to continue helping him. Reject his offer since all this had been his fault, until he mentioned you. At first, I thought, _It would be fun to see that scary child again, torment him without limits, the first person who discovers my greatest secret_... Then it happened that you grew up, you changed, physically and mentally, I could only think of _what_ to do with you once we saw each other again.”

Wirt opened his eyes to such a confession, if that’s how it could be called, “And how did you break that barrier in The Multiverse?” Wirt asked trying to look away from The Beast who saw him with total amusement.

“Before we were defeated and sealed, the last Time Giant said a prophecy about a Zodiac with which he used to seal him, he said that at least one of them, either consciously or unconsciously, would help Bill Cipher to leave the Mindscape. No one knew where these beings would be until a few years ago that Bill Cipher found them all living in a town of your world.”

“He tricked one of them, didn’t he? I remember Deborah mentioning a shooting star.”

“He lied to the Shooting Star to give him the key to our freedom, he took her brother, the Pine Tree, and he’s now his mate. Any other question?”

“There will be no more secrets between us, will there?”

The Beast was silent for a moment, but then spoke, “Never again. Now you can trust me.”

Wirt saw that the horned demon turned around with clear intentions to leave them alone. “And what about my family?” He said, managing to make The Beast stand for a moment, “Am I going to see them again? Are they even alive?”

The Beast turned around this time to walk toward him and face him, “I can’t promise you that much, Young Lover, however, I’ve something for you that could make you calm down for a while.” The Beast caressed his cheek.

Wirt said nothing else and closed his eyes to the caress and opened them when the polished wood hand disappeared just like the demon. The half-demon sighed heavily, but now his mind seemed to feel fresher and clearer.

_The Beast finally trusted him._

☽✠☾

The Beast wasn’t someone that was usually seen in the towns that were being rebuilt, for that there were demons of lower ranks who followed his orders and poor of them who dared to defy him. Although the living image of that being who hesitated to question or disobey his orders was now being transformed into Edelwoods Trees around his realm.

“Should I be surprised or flattered that you called me?”

Just the demon he wanted to see, much to his surprise.

Bill Cipher hadn’t gone a step further when hundreds of roots had come off the face of the earth and tangled all over his body, squeezing with such force but the mad demon just started laughing. “Pain! Is always so fun to feel.”

“It won’t be when I’m done with you.” The Beast threatened, walking toward him and moving the roots too tightly around the body of the other demon.

“Beast, I never thought you’d have such kinks.” Bill started laughing, “But you gave me a good idea to try.”

“Don’t go near Young Lover or my daughter without my presence, _Bill_.” With every word, The Beast’s eyes glowed with such force and his body had begun to transform into a much bigger form.

“What? Did you let her _live_?” Bill asked sarcastically, “Damn, these years have made you soft, I thought you were going to kill her so my first child was going to be the strongest hybrid but well, I can still wait.”

“I’m serious.”

“Me too, maybe a union between our children would suit us all, what do you think?”

The Beast grunted and released Bill Cipher from the root prison when he saw the other’s mental instability was a waste of his time and energy, “It’s my last warning, leave Young Lover and our daughter alone.”

“ _Or?_ ” Bill Cipher had a catlike smile, as if he felt untouchable.

“Or I’ll tell your Pine Tree what you told Lilith to do to his family.”

The smile wiped from Bill’s face, and his two hands in the middle took his cane as he let his body lean on the object, “I know what you are capable of and I know that you fulfill your threats.” Bill looked across the forest, looking at the Edelwood trees. “All right. I’ve to do it for my old pal, right? My! Two threats on the same day from the same family. What is this? Am I in _Gravity Falls_ again?” A slight smile came to his face and turned away, “Do you really plan to take him to see his family? Young Lover’s family isn’t going to hate him or the kid just because he married you and had your offspring. Just look at the circumstances around you. The cards on the table aren’t favorable for you. Who do you think will lose everything?” Bill finally said before he went into the woods and disappeared.

The Beast looked at the spot where Bill Cipher had gone. Of course, he knew that bringing Young Lover to his family was going to end up in ruins for everything he had done. The young half-demon who had as his mate and the legitimate daughter to bear his name. If Young Lover’s family will ever see him again... Nothing good would come out for him.

That’s why The Beast was planning to take him home.

_At least to where Young Lover once called home._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally this chapter and the previous one were going to be one but the shenanigans happen and this was become...
> 
> For what The Beast told Bill in the last scene, in the previous stories, Lilith is a snake that inhabits or forms part of Bill's body. Besides the demon gave her to Dipper to make him company when he wasn't. However there is a scene in 'Haunted' where Lilth leaves and in 'Incomplete' Mabel remembers that a giant serpent tried to kill Melody but it was wounded by Ford and escaped.
> 
> Okay, one more chapter before leaving this on hiatus for a few weeks. My exams begin this Monday and hopefully by the end of the month I will be free of all student responsibility. Hooray!!!!
> 
> What did you think? Yes, I know, very cute, soft, etc. But the next chapter will be longer, to compensate for the wait that will be, and because this is the last chapter where probably nice things will end because there will also be a gore scene. Who? We'll see.
> 
> Thanks for read this story, you make my day/night <3 Leave a kudo, comment or bookmark this story.
> 
> See you soon ;)
> 
> P.S: The Beast is Kronos or One Piece's Big Mom L.O.L ~~EatingChildrens2K17 I know it's a bad joke~~
> 
> You can always contact me on Tumblr: [Here](http://iprincezzinuyoukai.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Also some of my future stories: [Here](http://iprincezzinuyoukai.tumblr.com/My-Fanfics)


	10. Sorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The world has changed, not for the better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So long, right? I regret the long delay, I had to do some things in summer that gave me some time to write for this story and as my summer vacation is about to end I wanted to hurry up with this chapter that seems to be the longest of all I've written and maybe something OOC, so do not kill me with what this chapter ends.
> 
> See you at the end of the chapter to tell you more.
> 
> There's a [Playlist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLeAE9tSKbTnZ7nDfspyE-45cb1Y-UN5O3). Tracks for this chapter 80 - 85
> 
> Update: August/05/2017

_Sorrow, you are my light_

_Everything my heart desires_

_Show me your beautiful anger_

_Sorrow, keeping me sane_

_You turn my nights into days_

_I love your beautiful anger_

“And when the night came, The Queen returned to her castle, her armor drenched in blood and her green eyes glowing like a firefly, she was welcomed by her children, the Prince and Princess – ”

“Like me?” Flora pointed to herself.

Wirt stopped his garden activities and looked down to see Flora, who was sitting eating peaches, and smiled at her, “Like you.” Wirt ruffled Flora’s black hair and looked back at the tulips, “As I kept saying – It was never The Queen’s fault to have been cursed by that wicked sorcerer. Helping their Mother to withdraw from the silver armor the young Prince listened to his Mother’s battle stories as The Queen braided her daughter’s black hair.” Wirt heard Flora laugh happily at the comparison of her daughter with the princess of the tale, “But one night The Queen didn’t come back and they worried terribly.”

Flora stood up, trying to sway and not fall since her Dad worried a lot when she seemed to fall when she walked, she came up to her Dad’s leg and started pulling on his white suit to get his attention.

Wirt looked down again and crouched down so he could see Flora, “What is it, sweetheart?”

“Happy ending.” The toddler demanded. She loved to listen to the stories that her Dad told her every night, as well as to hear her Father sing, and most of his stories always ended with a happy ending, however, there were others where the characters suffered, like that dragon that was separated from his princess and didn’t see her again until he was on his deathbed or the siren who lost his beloved pirate before the fierce waves of the sea.

Wirt smiled slightly and took Flora in his arms. His young daughter loved happy endings, but Wirt also had to teach her that in the world there wasn’t only happiness and joy. Wirt knew it. “We’ll have to finish the story.”

Flora nodded, not very sure she wanted to hear the story. Wirt cheered his daughter by giving her a jasmine flower and placing it next to her crown at the same time as he bent to take another peach and deliver it to Flora as they walked through the long garden to the palace.

“The Prince said that he would leave the castle to find his mother, however, his sister should stay. If he didn’t return until the next full moon she should take what she needed, leave the castle, and hide in the caves – ”

“Will it really have a happy ending?”

Wirt and Flora turned around at The Beast’s deep voice. The demon had appeared behind one of the great fruit trees in the vast garden. Flora, seeing her Father, stretched out her arms toward him as the demon approached them.

The family of three continued their way in the garden while Wirt resumed his story, “The Princess was alone for four days and four nights. Worried terribly about the disappearance of her Mother and brother. When the fourth night came, from her room, she heard the footsteps approaching closer and closer to the castle. It wasn’t yet Full Moon,” Wirt saw Flora’s multicolored eyes were distressed, “The Princess went down to the great entrance of the castle at the same time as someone was listening to the great black door and a large tree trunk pierced through it.”

Flora pointed to The Beast. The demon shook his head and Flora turned her attention back to her Dad.

“It was an army,” Wirt continued to narrate, giving another peach to Flora, “One of them came with spades and on them were crossed her Mother’s and brother’s heads. The Princess made no sound, but felt tears begin to spring from her eyes and fall on her cheeks. The Princess didn’t listen to the words of the villagers, she didn’t understand why they were coming. All she could do was look at the impaled heads of her family. She didn’t see the villagers running towards her – When she woke up, she realized that her sleeping gown was covered in blood as well as her hands and face. The Princess noticed the bodies of the soldiers scattered around her.” Wirt noticed that Flora was still interested in his story, so he continued to narrate, “The Princess had no idea what had happened, but she ran out of the castle. When she entered the forest, she went to the caves that her brother had told her and only with her hands, she created two tombs to lay with care and love the heads of their loved ones and wept for their lost family until falling asleep. Between her dreams she felt a soft hand caress her forehead as a lullaby was heard around her, waking up, she saw that her Mother and brother were with her. For a moment the joy returned to her until she realized that they both looked paler than usual. The Princess began to cry, but not of sadness, but of happiness. ‘ _I’m sad but at the same time I’m not._ ’ She said, The Queen and the Prince looked at each other and embraced the Princess as they consoled her.”

“Will she be back with her family?” Flora asked.

Wirt shook his head, his daughter looked disappointed and sad, maybe for this story, he could give her a happy ending, just for Flora. “The Queen told her that when she felt alone, she must look at the stars and the Moon and they would see and protect her. It’s not a sad end, but not happy either.” Wirt approached his daughter, taking her small hand, her nails long before, now seemed normal.

The little demon thought for a few seconds, but nodded and extended her arms to her Dad. She was with her Dad and Father in the most beautiful place that could ever have existed. Flora would enjoy the orange color of the trees a bit more.

☽✠☾

Wirt was sitting under a tree as he watched Flora play with the autumn leaves in the garden, tossing them into the air and laughing as some fell on the Imps. The Beast, beside him, was silent and immobile. Wirt knew that The Beast was thinking of something, his gaze told it all. “What happen?” Wirt asked, intrigued.

The Beast exhaled, “You know me well, Young Lover.” The demon tree turned his gaze to see him, “And as I told you before, no more lies.” Wirt nodded and let The Beast speak, “I’ve something prepared for you.”

Wirt arched an eyebrow, his birthday had been a few weeks ago, but he didn’t receive gifts, this time being with his new family was enough to enjoy the day.

“The world is changing. There are humans who are accepting their destiny and new obligations.” The Beast believed that this would annoy Young Lover but the half-demon didn’t show a different reaction to the one he had, “I plan to take you to your old house.”

That was when Wirt’s gaze changed. From neutrality to exaltation. Wirt stood up quickly. Was The Beast _allowing him_ to see his family? “Did you find them? My family is fine?” Wirt asked, approaching The Beast. The Beast shook his head at the same time he stepped back and his gaze changed again, “Oh.” He knew he shouldn’t have raised his hopes again. “Why should we go to my old house?” Wirt decided to ask more about The Beast’s decision, if he knew the demon, he didn’t do things simply because he did.

“I sense that your slow transformation is because you still keep your emotions of your life as a human. So, if you see your old home again and stop repressing those memories – You let them be free, your transformation could be complete.”

 _Could be._ Keyword. “What if it’s not?” Wirt asked, he didn ’t want to feel again with false hopes, but he thought it was better than not having anything.

Young Lover was a human too smart for his own good. “So it means that you still have something more to keep and we must look for _them_.”

Wirt knew what that meant. There was a slight possibility of seeing his family again. “When will we go?” Wirt asked, the emotion and hope returning to him.

“Soon, Young Lover.” The Beast walked to him and sat down beside him, his black wooden hand caressing Wirt’s head, “Just give time for things to take a better turn.”

☽✠☾

A new year had begun, however, for years Wirt hadn’t seen fireworks in the night sky to announce it, now he just had to look at the color of the sky. Almost everything was blue and a few traces of orange. That seemed a good sign, at least for his world, Wirt wasn’t interested in knowing about the others.

And with this new year also came a new birthday for Flora, their daughter was two-years-old and their family was reunited again. Wirt had told his daughter about other traditions and customs his family used to have such as Christmas, Halloween, etc., Flora liked to listen to her Dad about his old life, before he knew her Father and they had her.

Enoch was always the first to arrive and with whom Flora played the most. Then came Auntie Whispers with Deborah. Wirt was surprised that Lorna and Beatrice hadn’t yet arrived at Flora’s birthday party and the little girl seemed to be just as surprised that her two Aunts haven’t yet arrived with their presents and playing with her. Luckily, both women arrived before Flora cut her birthday cake and the kid was happy to see them.

Bill Cipher this year didn’t send a gift, and Wirt hoped the stupid triangle would have heeded his threat that he should stay away from his family.

Flora had fulfilled his greatest fear when she had learned to walk, but his daughter was too mischievous. Her favorite game was the Hide-and-Seek in which she was an invincible champion. Wirt had thought of forbidding her to play Hide-and-Seek in the garden since it had taken Wirt three hours to find her – He almost suffered a heart attack at the thought of what might have happened to his daughter – Flora was sleeping on the branch of a tree. Wirt hadn’t understood how Flora managed to climb that tree, he suspected the Imps or The Beast.

His gaze went to Flora and The Beast. Flora proudly boasted to her Uncle and Aunts the new horns that made her look like her Father. Bill Cipher had called her Princess of The Unknown and The Beast told her that Flora would come to reign The Unknown and also this region of Earth, but at the same time, she would be under the command of Bill Cipher or someone in his family in this world.

What if Flora had a sibling? How could The Unknown be divided? Wasn’t that what created disputes in ancient times? Wirt _remembered_ and dismissed the idea. Flora had no need to worry about having to share the love of her parents and Wirt shouldn’t fear that his _children_ fight for their own kingdoms.

The Beast turned to see him, and Wirt remembered that he had promised that they would soon return to his old house. Wirt had no idea how they would go to the other side of the world, but he knew that The Beast would keep his promise.

The party finally ended and to compensate that they were late, Beatrice and Lorna had decided to stay in the palace tonight to care for and play with Flora. Wirt and The Beast allowed it and the demon granted them one of the larger rooms. Wirt said goodbye to Flora with a kiss on the forehead, saying goodnight to his two friends and daughter.

And Wirt, since Flora was born, had a night alone in his room. It was strange to be alone in his room after sharing his dreams with Flora for two years.

“You look worried.” The Beast said waking him from his reverie.

He technically wasn’t alone. “I just hope that Beatrice and Lorna have no problems with Flora.”

“She is calm, though, yes, something demanding.” The Beast said slyly. “Trust in your family. They will take care of Flora. She should learn to socialize with more people, not just the two of us and the Imps.”

Wirt knew that the demon was contemplating asking for something, but in the end, the demon remain quiet.

Maybe it was best if he just slept and thought things out more calmly in the morning. It was still months before The Beast fulfilled his promise to take him to America to see his old house. And if that didn’t transform him into a demon The Beast had given him the option that he _should_ find his family and maybe only then could he ask The Beast to let his family stay with them. And maybe only then, The Beast could fulfill his request.

Flora deserved to meet more people. _She_ deserved to meet half of her family.

☽✠☾

The Summer finally arrived at the Palace, there was no great difference to the previous summers that had happened in this place with the exception of a simple and at the same time complicated thing, they would go to America at the end of August.

June and July finally ended, and Wirt felt like there was a hope in him with each passing day. There was a chance that he would be reunited with his family, of knowing what has become of the world during these years, that his daughter might finally know what was on the other side of these great walls.

When August began, Wirt couldn’t help but see the sky, always rising from the terrace of the palace with Flora contemplating the great forests and towns that reappeared beneath this great mountain. Wirt hadn’t failed to see that calendar they had in their room, always crossing every day that was approaching the day locked in a black circle.

“Tell me more.” She demanded the night before the last day of August.

“Then I fell and I came here.” Wirt finished braiding her hair.

Flora had listened to lots of stories since she was born, she had even read all the books her Dad owned in his bookstore. Wirt had also told her about her other family, his family. He had told her about his brother ( _Uncle Greg_ ), his mother ( _Grandma Minerva_ ), his stepfather ( _Grandpa Nathan_ ), his dear friends ( _Uncle Jason, Auntie Sara, Auntie Rhonda, and Auntie Kathleen_ ), and even mentioned his biological father ( _Grandpa Leonard_ ). Despite that, what Wirt had never told her and he was sure to never do was how he had ended up here and _how_ he had _married_ The Beast.

“And Father was here?” Flora watched her braids as she tried to keep them hanging from her small horns.

“Yes.” Wirt took Flora in his arms and laid her on the bed that had once been a cradle, wrapping her and carefully placing her head so that her horns didn’t bother her. “He seemed to be waiting for me.”

“Your wedding was pretty?”

Wirt gently stroked his daughter’s head, just as The Beast did with them, “Tomorrow we’ll leave as soon as the sun appears. You have to sleep early.” His daughter wouldn’t have to be awake, but it was the only way to prevent her from asking more of his time _before her_ in the Palace.

Flora was excited to meet more people. She loved everyone in her family, Uncle Enoch, Auntie Whispers, Auntie Deborah, Auntie Beatrice, and Auntie Lorna – Seeing and hearing how fondly her Dad talked about the family that was on the other side of the world also made her long for knowing them and for them to know her too. She had learned from her Father that her Dad was a human before and therefore his family was human too. That didn’t seem to be a big problem, Auntie Beatrice is a human too, and she is always helping her to hide in the garden. Besides, Aunt Lorna loves her too much that doesn’t seem to disturb her that she’s a human. And her Father had loved her Dad when he was a human. “Will they love me as they love you?”

“Of course they will. Who _couldn’t_ love someone like you?”

Flora finally closed her eyes and Wirt walked away, extinguishing the candles that lit the room and lay on his bed. His eyes finally closed and surprisingly the dream was easier to reconcile.

Memories of a two-story wooden house came back to him, the same neighborhood where he spent most of his life was filled with people and cars. His friends’ houses were close to his own, so Wirt used to walk with them or sometimes take the bus together. When he returned home his home always had music, his stepfather loved the music and his mother was working in the living room. Then Greg would have heard that the door had been whipped and would descend from his room down the stairs to ask him to play in the backyard, his brother hadn’t changed at all... He was still the same eighteen-years-old, all of them were looking the same... As Wirt reminded them... The same faces they had when Wirt had left years ago.

The image of his family began to fade away from him. Wirt gasped in terror and started to run towards them but the more he ran, the more and more they moved away from him. The air became suffocating and his legs heavier that prevented him to even approach while his family moved away. Suddenly everything around him was no longer light, no music, no laughter.

Now it was just darkness, silence, and despair.

“ _Wirt._ ”

Wirt turned when he heard his name. Who called him? To whom belonged that voice? Why couldn’t he remember whose voice this was?

“ _Wirt._ ”

Why couldn’t he even remember their voices? It had only been a few years, he couldn’t have forgotten them already. He always thought of them every day, he – Wirt fell. All around him was dark, but beneath him, he felt something solid and cold as if he were walking on ice.

_Crack._

That sound alerted Wirt. If this was ice and that sound... Did it mean it was _breaking_?

_Crack._

Wirt got up quickly and started to run. Looking everywhere, looking for something that could help him. This place was like that forest where he had fought with The Beast but at that time they were both, now it was only him. _Alone_. Why didn’t The Beast come to help him? Had The Beast abandoned him in this place because of his yearning for his family?

 _No, The Beast hasn’t abandoned me._ The demon had told him – The Beast had promised that he would never leave him alone... Because they are –

_He wanted to see him!_

“ _Beast._ ” Wirt called with a lump in his throat that name he had been so afraid of since his arrival, but now he didn’t know what he would do if he lost him. What would become of him if something happened to The Beast?

Just like that ten years ago in The Unknown, a dim light shone through the dense darkness that surrounded him. Wirt ran to the light.

Now the crack could be heard getting closer to him. That light that was born made him so familiar, that brightness assured him security. It made him feel that if he came and stayed by his side everything would be all right.

_Crack._

Wirt held out a hand, hoping the touch of his skin was close enough to the brightness of the light and he could feel comforted. A dark arm appeared in all the darkness, extending his hand toward him as if waiting for Wirt to take it and thus put him safe from this dismal place.

“ _Wirt._ ”

_Crack._

Wirt woke up.

The Beast’s hand gently stroked his cheek, he instinctively brought his hand to The Beast’s face. Wirt could see how The Beast seemed surprised at that reaction of his, the half-demon ran his fingers through the demon’s face, making sure that he was finally awake and not in a dream where even the demon would disappear.

“You were breathing so fast.” The Beast commented, Wirt noticed that the demon’s tone expressed genuine concern, the demon withdrew his hand from his face and helped him to sit on the bed, “Your heart was beating too fast, it was worrying. Maybe you want to sleep some more.” His wooden hand moved toward the half-demon’s chest.

Wirt was startled to feel the touch of wood on his skin but decided to ignore the fact and his gaze drifted towards the windows. Everything outside was still dark except for some light that began to be born among the highest mountains.

“It’s early, isn’t it?” Wirt said at the same time that he was getting out of bed and getting up to go to Flora’s crib and checking that his daughter was still sleeping. Flora slept with a soft look that only expressed peace and serenity, no nightmare bothered her and threatened to snatch what she loved most.

“Time zones.” The Beast said neutrally though Wirt thought he was trying to make an ironic joke, “What did you dream?”

During the years that he had lived next to him, The Beast hardly showed his true emotions, most of the times Wirt had to guess them due to his expressions and the brightness of his eyes but everything seemed to become easier once Flora was born and The Beast had ceased to be so expressionless.

“I dreamed of my old home. Nothing else.”

Before The Beast could even express his opinion, Wirt walked by him and entered the bathroom, closing the door behind him and leaning against the door, falling until finally feeling the cold floor of the bathroom. His hand went straight to his forehead.

But what the heck did he dream? First, everything seemed fine, he was with his family, his first family, back in Michigan. And then everything turned dark, his family had disappeared and Wirt felt the despair. Then The Beast... The Beast had rescued him.

Wirt gave a slight slap, but all he did was simply that his hand was stuck to his cheek. “You’re not sleeping anymore.” He told himself. “You’re going to see your family again.” Wirt stood up, “They will know that you were alive and that you have a daughter.” Wirt opened the sink, letting the water fall on his hands. “And they’re going to love her, no matter what. And Greg... Greg’ll see The Beast again...” Wirt let the water make contact with his face. “Dreams are over.”

Wirt reached for a towel and wiped his face. Sighing and closing his eyes. How many years had passed since that fateful summer where the world had gone to hell? Ah, four years... Greg must be 22 years old, maybe he fell in love with someone and now has children... _Maybe_... And Sara and Jason Funderberker? Did any of them go and look for him with his family? Rhonda and Kathleen? If his friends were with his family... Or if one of them was dead...

Wirt left the towel back in place, he already felt clean and awake. He went to the bathroom door to open it and return to his room to change clothes.

“Daddy!” Flora rushed toward him as soon as Wirt left the bathroom. The Beast was still standing in the room with his arms folded. “Good Morning.”

Wirt smiled at her and lifted her into his arms, walking toward the bed. His daughter was already dressed in a small green dress with short sleeves, with shorts underneath, her hair was collected in a ponytail, allowing her to see the horns that protruded from her head.

“Good Morning.” He kissed his daughter’s forehead and she giggled in response. “Ready to go?”

The girl nodded enthusiastically.

“Just let me get dressed.” Wirt looked at The Beast. Walking to the demon, Wirt spoke, “Can you see her while I dress?”

The Beast stopped crossing his arms and took Flora in them, “You don’t have to ask me, she’s my daughter.”

“Aye!” Flora pointed to her horns, similar to those of her father.

Wirt nodded, “Yes, Flora. You are like him because The Beast is your father.” Wirt realized the tone of voice in which he had said it. As if he had already accepted that – “I’ll dress, Flora, don’t bother The Beast.”

From the day he was married to today, most of the clothes Wirt had found in his closet were always impeccably white with floral and colorful details, either embellishing his waist like a belt or along his pants or sleeves, and almost always in the back of the long coats. But the clothes Wirt had found now weren’t just the clothes he had chosen the night before: A yellow cotton sweater, along with a black shirt, sport shoes he knows no longer exist, jeans and a leather belt. Wirt took his clothes and without hesitation, he looked at The Beast. The demon seemed more entertaining in what Flora was trying to say. Wirt pursed his lips and returned to look at the old clothes.

“I’m ready to go.” Wirt announced as soon as he finished putting on the cotton sweater and approached his family.

Flora frowned when she saw her Dad dressed so _plain_ , there were no beautiful flowers decorating his clothes, no jewels in his hair, she folded her arms and even refused Wirt to carry her in his arms.

“Flora.” Wirt snapped his tongue pretending to be annoyed but inside he tried not to laugh. “I promise I’ll change clothes once we get home.” Flora turned to see him, her eyes had small tears, “It’s a promise.”

Flora’s eyes looked away, but they returned to meet her Father’s and she uttered an almost audible yes. Even with pursed lips she spread her arms to Wirt and let her Dad carry her.

The Sun outside the Palace was already in position to announce a new morning to everyone. Wirt followed The Beast through the vast garden until they finally came to a part that Wirt never expected to see again. Just as the first day he explored the place, just as when Wirt had planned to escape, The Main Entrance was sealed, merging with the walls that prevented Wirt and Flora from knowing the outside world.

Wirt watched as The Beast stepped in front of them, his hand reaching out to touch the stone wall. The brick-shaped stones began to move, one by one, in all directions and positions, until the entrance was finally free and Wirt, approaching cautiously, saw on the other side the forest that only a few years ago The Beast had taken him to see how humans lived.

“How will we go to my home?” Wirt asked, returning to The Beast’s side, he knew the demon trusted him, but still he didn’t want to give The Beast a wrong idea.

“Crossing it.” The Beast pronounced.

“What?” Wirt asked, confused, his gaze going from the entrance of the wall to The Beast, “You mean we’re just going to walk through it?”

“That’s what I mean.” The Beast nodded.

Wirt looked once more toward the entrance. His feet were impatient to move. If what The Beast told him was true, then he simply had to walk and be on the other side of what? “Where would we appear?”

The Beast lowered his head, looking directly at The Main Entrance. A sly grin crossed his face as he saw the nervousness his young husband had on his face. Before Young Lover would have given everything to have this opportunity to escape and The Beast knew, he knew that Young Lover would run to flee away. Desperate, frightened, with no intention of even looking back... That until he’ll get tired of looking for his family or that his hopes would finally die and then he would be next to him, ready to bring him back to their home, comfort him about how badly he had come late to save his family... But things happen for a reason, _don’t they?_

“Wherever you want.” The Beast replied, “I promised to take you to your old home, and that’s where we’ll go, that – ” The multicolored eyes narrowed, “ _If_ you still want to do it.”

Wirt hugged Flora more tightly, his grip firm. Breathing and exhaling, “I want to.”

The older demon took a step and so did Wirt until before he could have thought it was already crossing that entrance.

The feeling of walking through that door was strange, small ants seemed to have walked all over his body and then electrical touches shook his skin, pricks on his arms and finally the heat and cold that hit him. He must make sure how Flora was, but when he opened his eyes, he noticed that his daughter was perfectly well and not only that.

They weren’t in the forest that Wirt knew was outside the Palace, he was almost breathless when he saw that they were in the middle of an abandoned street that surprisingly he recognized that was part of the city where he used to live.

Everything was desolate. Walking among several abandoned cars along the main road Wirt noticed that some of them were too rusty so he decided not to let Flora walk on her own, especially when his daughter saw that inside one of the cars was a rag doll.

The place was completely unrecognizable. The houses were completely shattered on all sides, broken windows, doors torn off, and Wirt didn’t want to know what could be inside. The streets where people were once walking, or children on bicycles, were now deserted, deteriorated by the carelessness of the passing of time, or monsters in hunting. All there was now was debris, shells, remnants, memories of what had once been a normal world and now was ashes.

On the way home Wirt found his old friends’ homes, his curiosity made him want to ask The Beast if there was anyone inside, but he knew it wasn’t possible for anyone to be here. In any case, Wirt wanted to think that his friends had fled as soon as that earthquake that separated him from his family had begun... Or when they saw those creatures with fangs and sharp claws.

Wirt believed that when he was back in front of his house the first thing he would do would be to run into the house, shouting the names of his relatives, hoping that at least one of them would appear and then he would burst into tears – Now that he was in front of his house, Wirt didn’t know what to do? What should he do? Was it safe to run into the house? What if he found his family dead inside or an armed intruder?

The half-demon was startled when he felt The Beast put his hand on his shoulder. The Beast walked steadily toward the house that made Wirt wake up and follow him to the front door. The Beast spoke calmly, “There’s no one inside.”

Wirt didn’t know if to feel relieved to know that, on the one hand, his family wasn’t here so it’s possible that they fled to another house or the city. “Okay,” Wirt said, the door to his house wasn’t destroyed, but Wirt saw some scratches, his hand touched the wooden surface, the latch had been destroyed, “Let’s go inside.”

The door squeaked and just as Wirt was about to enter a mouse ran out, surprising him and attracting Flora’s curiosity since she hadn’t seen an animal more than in the books.

Wirt was surprised to find the interior of his house almost intact, except for the broken glass in the windows and some of the sofas in the room was scratched and soiled. One of his main reasons for hesitating to enter was that Flora didn’t see anything disturbing, the only time his daughter saw blood was when she bit her lip when her first tooth – _F_ _ang_ – came out, she was still a baby, and the expression of her face seeing the red color and metallic taste on her lip made her cry for the whole day.

“The house’s a mess.” He said, walking carefully not to step on some piece of glass, “My mother didn’t mind seeing the cushions on the floor, as long as – ” Wirt approached a shelf in the living room, where there were photographs before, now they were only torn papers, “Greg and I cleaned up our mess.” Wirt leaned down to take one of the broken pieces of the pictures, it was Greg and he when they were kids, standing up again he showed the picture to his daughter. Flora looked curiously at the photo of the two children.

The Beast looked with some curiosity inside his house. All the way the demon never confirmed that there was someone, at least human, in the neighborhood, but even Wirt knew that it must be impossible, if not, someone would have gone out to see who was the strange family who walked quietly in a street devastated by the Apocalypse. Even if he hadn’t been _kidnapped_ years ago, he would have said that they should flee.

His house had fractures threatening to collapse at any moment. Even so, he felt he had to make sure there was no one on the second floor of the house, the stairs seemed intact. Wirt didn’t know how long his house would remain standing. But if the house had endured four years of deterioration, neglect, and the Apocalypse, it’s likely to remain standing for a few more years.

Delivering their daughter to The Beast, Wirt went up the stairs. “Wait a moment,” The half-human smiled at his daughter, he didn’t blame Flora for being afraid of this place so gray when she had lived in a dream garden.

The second floor of the house was in complete darkness except for a few holes in the ceiling that allowed some illumination to enter the interior. The hallway had three doors. One was to his parents’ bedroom, the other to Greg’s, and the last one was his.

Approaching carefully and slowly opening each door, hoping that he’ll catch someone or something but there was nobody at home. It seems that even if someone had come to his house after his family left they hadn’t dared to climb to the second floor of the house.

“I think that’s for the best.” He told himself to calm his nerves, at least nobody could steal the few memories. Wirt turned to return to the ground floor of the house.

The Beast had Flora sitting on one of the couches. The demon girl smiled when she saw her Dad again.

“This place has too much dust, I don’t want Flora to get sick.” Wirt caught The Beast’s attention taking Flora in his arms when the child raised her own. Before the demon could even say anything to him, Wirt had already resumed his walk toward the exit of his house to the courtyard.

A few things about his stepfather’s birthday party were still there, although they obviously looked like more junk that was accumulated over the years. The table was overturned, the lawn had grown to the knee, but there was something that Wirt recognized and made him feel nostalgic and depressed.

Years ago his stepfather had placed a swing for Greg and him, and the tree that had it hanging was broken, and with it also the swing.

Flora looked at where her Dad looked at, it was a tree that seemed to be very different from the trees that had been in their home, it had no flowers, no fruits, it was only green and it had hung a rope and a broken board, it wasn’t beautiful but it must have something special.

Wirt returned with his daughter to the interior of the house, placing Flora on one of the sofas that he made sure to clean and not be infested with harmful insects. Exhaling a long sigh, Wirt put his face to his hands, trying to hide it.

All this had been – Not even he would know how to describe it. It was like an overwhelming sensation, but at the same time... A reassuring sensation. But he still had that slight hope that The Beast had given him. If his old house didn’t make him transformed into a demon then The Beast would choose to find the half-demon’s family. From what he had seen in his house, there was no blood, no bodies, no trace of something horrible happening, so that meant that his family could have fled as soon as the earthquake was over and before the true horror began... Or they went out looking for him and they met those humanoid creatures and –

Wirt didn’t see at what moment The Beast had left the house, only when Flora fell on him was that then he realized they were just the two of them. Perhaps the demon had realized that this plan hadn’t worked at all.

“C’mon, Flora,” Wirt took his daughter in his arms, standing up and walking in the direction of the exit of his old house. “We’ll go back home.”

However, when leaving his house Wirt didn’t see The Beast anywhere. He even thought that perhaps the demon had become his human form to go unnoticed, but even in that form The Beast was hardly passable as human, especially in his God-like appearance.

“Flora, do you know where your Father is?” Flora could find her Father just by feeling his presence. Flora nodded and pointed with her finger extended to the right side.

Why had The Beast suddenly left the house? Did he see anything or anyone? Wirt contemplated the return to the interior of the house and wait for The Beast... While another part of him told him that he should go out and look for him. And maybe he would find someone.

It was strange how he could still remember all the roads, all the routes he had made, and how odd it felt to be walking the same paths he had made almost four years ago.

Flora asked a couple of times where they went and Wirt replied that he would show her most of the surroundings, starting with the school where he had studied several years ago. The Elementary School and High School were destroyed but most of the buildings were still standing, yet he tried not to walk as close as possible. Wirt could see through the windows some disorganized armchairs, some of the blackboards were shattered or appeared to have been scratched.

He walked the routes that led to his friend’s houses, and as he had thought, there was no one living there. Wirt was confident that none of them seemed to have died yet, but also surprised that in most of the houses he walked nearby there wasn’t a single person, only debris. And it wasn’t to be morbid either, but there was no body. What could have happened to all of them? In almost all Apocalyptic films, there were always some human refugees in desert villages or some kind of society, but here, they were all gone. Missing without even leaving a single note.

The sound of falling trash cans alerted him, and his daughter looked just as attentive to anything that had caused that noise. With slow steps Wirt began to walk towards the origin of the noise, came from an alley and as he approached with more caution he saw a shadow moving, he hoped it was a cat or a dog, that there were still animals around, However if it was a wolf or a puma he would have to use his magic to protect them.

The trash cans fell again and he heard someone seeming to rummage among them, quickly acting Wirt took off his sweater and placed it on Flora to cover her and surprise anyone who was in the alley. Taking some dirt with his hands began to stain his clothes, marring the impeccable material. Wirt walked to the front of the alleyway and he watched as the shadow noticed his presence and saw that it took the form of a person or a humanoid, depending on what it is.

Wirt saw the figure fall on the garbage cans and crawl to it, until finally, it came to light.

“ _It can’t be._ ” That figure stammered with great surprise.

Wirt lowered his stance of attack when he saw that the figure was no one but a human woman; For a moment Wirt hopes that she must have been his mother or someone he had met but it was nothing like that. She didn’t look over fifty, dirty, stained in mud and dirt, dressed in rags of what once might have been top-quality clothes but covered by a huge torn coat, red hair was disordered and some tufts of hair seemed to be glued to her face.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you,” The woman seemed to regain her composure and stood up immediately, “I didn’t think there was anyone living in this place. Is this your house?”

Wirt blinked at the sudden appearance of this woman, “No.” Wirt replied, trying not to sound so scared but the truth is that he was. He had already taken it for granted that there was no one else living here. “It’s just that – I wanted to find a place to spend the night.” He lied, “Me and my daughter.” _It was a good idea to have been covered with dirt_ , Wirt thought, if she had seen him with the earlier appearance of his clothes, perhaps a conversation would have arisen that Wirt didn’t want to have.

The woman smiled as soon as she saw Flora, of course, she couldn’t see the top of her head since Wirt had covered her with his sweater. “Oh, you can come with me. I don’t have much to come to this place and I found a stable house, at least for the moment.” The woman walked to stand beside him and told him the way to go.

Wirt contemplated the idea of going back to his old house and waiting for The Beast, but also knowing where she would take him was intriguing.

As the woman guided them to their shelter, Wirt whispered to Flora not to speak at least that he asked her, before anything happened he wanted to make sure that this woman was what she looked, _harmless_.

The shelter that the woman was talking about was a half-torn house, but she had put a canvas over it to protect her. Wirt also saw some backpacks and scraps of cloth that might serve as blankets for the cold night. Apparently, she was traveling alone, so if something happened he could protect Flora with the magic he had for the moment.

“We haven’t introduced ourselves before,” She broke the silence as soon as they reached her makeshift shelter, “I’m Johanna.”

“Walter,” He hadn’t said his real name for some time, “I’m better off with Wirt, she’s my daughter, Flora.”

“Nice name, where’s her mother?”

Wirt was silent, biting his tongue.

“Oh,” Johanna’s face changed, “I also lost my loved ones in this disaster.”

“I’m sorry.” Wirt settled his daughter in his arms, cradling her so she could at least rest for a moment before she left. Or that The Beast’ll find them.

“It must have been difficult for you and your daughter to survive this world. Where you come from? I used to live in Florida... Or what used to be.”

His daughter had never had a difficult year, “She’s doing well. I used to live in Washington.” Technically, he wasn’t lying this time. His father had gone to live in the capital and the first few months Wirt traveled to visit him, then the distance grew larger and Wirt ceased his visits, his father didn’t sue his mother that he must meet those visits, though.

“Tragic what happened in Washington.”

Wirt had no idea what might have happened in that state but he only nodded.

“I still dream about all those people running when the sky ripped.”

“Yes.” Wirt replied monotonously, his gaze dropped to Flora, his child seemed to begin to close her eyes, she must have been rather tired; “I heard several rumors when we were traveling.”

“Those monsters destroyed everything.” Johanna spoke with anger and rancor, Wirt couldn’t blame her, “When the television transmission failed and everyone turned to the radio we learned about several things. No matter how many guns the Army used against them, those bastards didn’t die with anything.”

Wirt remembered those planes that had flown over the Palace that night and how the next day the demons were destroying them. “Haven’t you heard of shelters near here?” If there was the slightest chance that just as his family had fled it’s possible that some camp or shelter should have been close.

“Canada was the closest. But honestly, I doubt it was true. I saw creatures coming out of hell destroy a multi-story building with a claw. Oh, how could I have forgotten?” Johanna slapped slightly her face, “You must be hungry.” Johanna turned to one of the backpacks that were near her, “There must be something here that is still edible.”

“What do you think happened to the people who lived here?”

“I don’t know I didn’t want to go into all the houses, but I didn’t see any dead or corpses,” Johanna replied as she continued to search in the backpack, “The last thing I knew was that the demons had supposedly allowed some of us to settle in. What a big lie.”

“Don’t you think it’s possible that they behave civilly?” Wirt inquired.

“ _Civilly?_ Please, don’t make me laugh. I saw the massacres that were left behind, all we knew was that we had to flee and get away from those things. You and your baby should keep moving and hiding before you can be killed or worse.”

Is there anything worse than death? Wirt knew it: Stay alive when the Weirdmageddon, how Bill Cipher called it once, started. “It’s better if Flora and I leave.” Wirt made the attempt to get up when he felt a bony hand around his wrist.

“Come on, don’t go yet.” Johanna begged, “You know how dangerous the roads are today.”

“I know.” Wirt replied, uncomfortable with the situation he was in now. “That’s why we should leave now.”

“At least let me see your baby. I haven’t seen a child for a long time – I don’t even remember the faces of my children...”

Johanna took with her other hand Wirt’s sweater and before the half-demon could have avoided it Johanna already was trying to take his daughter. Wirt pushed to Johanna but before the act so sudden the sweater finished falling and Flora’s horns appeared. Wirt thought the woman was going to scream but instead, she kept silent, yet he could see how Johanna’s eyes widened, instantly injected with blood and rage.

Johanna gritted her teeth. “ _How._ _C_ _ould._ _Y_ _ou?_ ”

Wirt quickly took his sweater and covered Flora again who was frightened by the confrontation her Dad and the human woman had.

“She’s _one_ of them!” Johanna snapped angrily.

“ _She’s my daughter!_ ”

Johanna’s face looked serious, then her lips finally showed a mocking smile, “Did you sleep with one of her kind and then she left you with the girl?” She said mockingly, Johanna wanted to see some reaction in his face but the man was serious, or he hadn’t cared or – Johanna’s eyes grew harder, “Are you the mother?” She asked, showing her repulsion, “Do you know who the father of that _thing_ is? Or maybe they left – ”

Wirt narrowed his eyes, he could see that the middle-aged woman was pulling something out of her torn coat, it was a dagger. If she tried to attack them, Wirt would only knock her out and flee here as soon as possible, he couldn’t be trusted that she was one hundred percent alone. “I don’t care what you think. I know who my daughter’s – ”

“ _Blasphemy!_ ” Johanna screamed and in her impertinence she threw the dagger at Wirt but he was much faster and moving his hand a root had come out of the ground stopping the dagger and tossing it back to Johanna but without hurting her. “What the fuck are you? You aren’t human. Neither you nor that _thing_ you call daughter.”

Wirt moved his left hand and a second root came out of the ground, he saw that woman moved quickly and moving his hand to control the root this moved like a giant snake to Johanna’s leg and curled into it but by then the woman had already pulled a shotgun hidden underneath those backpacks, pointing at Wirt’s and Flora’s direction.

Wirt moved his hand again to control the other root and wrapping it around the shotgun. Both fought for the control of the shotgun, however, Johanna was faster to find the trigger and shot. Luckily the bullet went straight at the remaining roof over the house.

“You are the beings that destroyed the world!” Johanna shouted angrily.

“Wasn’t me.” Wirt said, “I used to be human too – ”

“Then why did you side with them? Why you had a daughter with the monsters that destroyed everything? Do you know what happened to my family the day it all began? _Was gone!_ ” Johanna managed to free herself by cutting with a piece of wall the root that was taking her foot and running towards the shotgun taking it again,

Wirt left next to Flora just as Johanna had once again fired into the open air. The sound of that bullet had been too loud, he hoped The Beast would have heard it. Wirt didn’t know how much longer he could wait for Johanna to run out of bullets.

“I had two children,” Johanna explained, “My daughter would be a doctor and my son was in high school. We saw the sky dye red and then we heard a terrible laughter. They fell on us like rain and we fled. We thought we were safe when we got to the car, but a monster the size of a tree attacked the road and we strayed.”

Wirt listened as Johanna reloaded the shotgun, “I’m so sorry for – ”

“No! _You know nothing!_ Other demons found us when we fled to the next city! They took my son!” Johanna pointed again at Wirt and he again invoked the roots of the earth to divert her aim, “My daughter was raped in front of me and they also took her away! And the worst was when they left the few of us behind...” Johanna was breathing heavily that Wirt expected the woman to faint, “We fought among ourselves! The demons weren’t the only enemies!”

“That – Doesn’t look anything new.” Wirt proclaimed, “Neither we, humans, have been good to one another.” He didn’t want to say this, he didn’t want to continue giving this woman misconceptions about who he was, Wirt felt sorry for this poor woman. He knew that everything hadn’t been fair to them but that didn’t justify Johanna to try to attack his daughter who wasn’t to blame for any of that. “But my daughter – ”

“Your daughter _wi_ _ll_ be just like them. Do you think I’m stupid? _She has bad blood!_ ”

“ _She has my blood!_ ” Wirt was furious. Who did she think she was to judge his daughter? She didn’t even know her! Did she only see her for a few seconds and already believed with the right to judge her?! _Calm down, Wirt,_ he repeated himself, his blood boiling with every word Johanna said and fearing that something terrible would happen.

“And look at what you’ve become.” Johanna pointed him from head to toe, “In someone like them! Tell me, where have you been all this time? If you really are different from them, you would have worried about trying to return to the world to normal, instead of leaving it at the mercy of these freaks!”

Wirt felt his blood boil, his eyes seemed to cloud, _Calm down, Wirt, just return with The Beast_ – _Knock her out! She needed a much worse punishmen_ _t!_ – No, he wasn’t like that. “You don’t know what happened to me.”

“Did something horrible happen to you? You deserve it, you deserved it!” Johanna spat venomously.

Wirt could feel his whole body trembling with anger – He wanted to take his hands to his ears and ignore everything Johanna was saying.

“Or maybe you didn’t even serve them like the cheap whore you are! Why are you and that bastard here wandering? Maybe she’s not even the daughter of the freak who took you like a dog!”

_Fuck off._

Johanna reloaded the shotgun when she saw that the young man stopped moving those roots and she pointed in the direction of both demons. Her index finger was already on the trigger so close to pressing it when she felt a tremor run through her body. Johanna tried to move her hand to her leg thinking that another of those damn roots had come out of the ground, but she couldn’t do it, her hand had remained on the shotgun, the only thing she could move was the head so looking down, she realized with horror that there were no roots coming out of the earth, she simply couldn’t move.

Wirt watched Johanna and then Flora, his daughter was scared, he would never forgive this woman for having made his daughter cry. Leaving Flora on the floor and covering her with the sweater Wirt gently stroked his daughter’s cheeks. “Don’t be scared, Flora.” He whispered warmly and carefully he covered the little girl’s face.

Johanna screamed as she felt something pierce the skin of her hand but they weren’t roots, it was something white with some liquid red and it wasn’t coming into her skin, it was coming _out_ of it. Of her skin.

“It’s true, I don’t know what happened in this world. And to be honest, I’m not interested, anymore.” Wirt spoke quietly, his voice was cold unlike when he had spoken to his daughter seconds ago, “I came here looking for my family, hoping they were alive... Or dead, but I needed to at least see them.”

Johanna screamed again as the white thing came out of her little finger. Then she understood with horror that it was a bone. _Her own bones were coming out of her!_ How? Was it for this boy? Did – Didn’t move roots was all he could do?!

“What did you look for trying to tell me what happened to you? If you don’t even care to know the past of others.” Wirt lifted a hand and gently moved it to the left.

Johanna gasped in terror as she felt her five fingers being pierced by her own bones and her voice cracked when the similar pain was felt in her other hand. “Stop! It’s hurts!”

“Yes, I know it _hurts_.” Wirt nodded, “But words hurt, too.” And putting both hands together he began to separate them slowly.

Johanna felt her legs break and the bones of her legs came out violently, this time eliciting a scream from the depths of her soul. However, that didn’t make her bend as Wirt still had control over the bones of her body.

Wirt could feel it, he finally knew what he could do to see how when he moved a simple finger one of the bones moved in its direction. If this was the power of which The Beast told him that someday he would have, sincerely, Wirt was willing to take it, if that meant protecting those he loved.

He was going to accept everything that this power granted him, even if he should torture to do it.

“You’re no different from others.” Johanna exclaimed painfully, as if from a rag doll it was the skin of her hands hanging from her bones now finally out, the blood draining from each of them. “Look at what you’ve become.”

“Rather in what people like you have converted me. If this is how humans have become when the demons have again offered them a place to live – ”

“That’s a lie!” Johanna interrupted him, “They’ll never let us live as before, we are only _slaves_! My children were taken away and my husband a gang of thugs beat him for fun. It has always been like this and nothing is going to change!”

Wirt moved his left hand and the bones of Johanna’s hand that weren’t yet completely out – Came out suddenly, “Then,” He turned his head to see Flora still covered in his sweater, his eyes softened for a moment before hardening and turning his gaze to Johanna, “ _Someone_ will have to do it. But it won’t be _humans_ like you, nor _demons_ like the husband I have.”

“What do you mean?” Johanna spat blood.

“I refused to tell a person with a closed mind like yours, who is only a wolf in sheep’s clothing – At least the demons showed us their true colors the first day but humans like... Like you always hiding their true faces.”

Johanna laughed, or at least she tried, “So I’d rather die than live in that world you dream of.”

Wirt’s eyes showing superiority to the woman standing in front of him with bones about to leave her skin, “People like you don’t deserve to live in it.” Wirt lowered his hand to his waist, Johanna felt like something had stuck inside of her throat; Wirt quickly raised his hand to the height of his face and like a snake that changes skin, Johanna’s skin fell to the ground while the bones were in front of him.

The blood spattered everywhere, of what was once a woman named Johanna, only the remains of her skin on the ground were destroyed.

When that vital liquid splashed over his face, Wirt blinked a few times before opening his eyes and staring in horror at what he had done. Wirt was about to turn around to go for Flora and flee this massacre when he felt something touching the tip of his middle finger.

Johanna’s bones formed a long white rope made of bones, moving on its own – No, as he moved his hand and the bones moved as if he were directing them. This was different than when he had learned to invoke the roots as The Beast, this felt more natural. Wirt lowered his hand and the bone whip began to rise up his ring finger until it curled into his wrist and up his arm. The bones seemed to melt, steam coming out of that smelter but it wasn’t hot, the bones now melted began to be absorbed by their wedding ring. When the bones were finally gone Wirt raised his hand to see his ring, there was no big change in it but Wirt could feel that there was a change in him.

“ _Wirt._ ”

He turned around to hear his name and see The Beast standing in front of him with Flora in his arms. Wirt ran towards them holding on to the demon and taking his daughter in his arms, checking that she wasn’t hurt and wiping a few tears that came from the eyes of his little girl.

The wooden hand wiped the blood that had spattered on the cheek of the now-turned demon. “This is what you can do.” The Beast contemplated the stage that Young Lover had created. “Come, you must rest.”

Wirt nodded and before closing his eyes and getting lost in the demon’s embrace, he saw that behind The Beast were dozens of Edelwood trees.

And in each of those trees, there were human writhing in pain.

☽✠☾

The night had finally fallen and with it came the rain. Wirt had never liked the rain before, but it was something he tolerated, there was something in the rain that made him feel calm and Greg made him hyper. The same thing happened with his daughter when she saw the rain, perhaps when she was older Wirt could allow her to play in the rain but not now. Now Flora had to sleep and the rain would clean this abandoned corner.

His arm had a curious mark, it was like a black spiral with small white spirals inside, interlacing at the end of his middle finger. Wirt took off for a moment his wedding ring believing that the power to have controlled the bones had come from the metal object but the spirals were still on his arm even when the ring was gone.

Wirt understood that his demonic powers had awakened.

He was finally a complete demon.

“You must rest.” The Beast told him, sitting beside him on the bed.

The three had returned to Wirt’s old house, the now demon was tired but no more than his daughter. The Beast had said that his house was stable for the night, and they both went up to where his room had been; Wirt laid his daughter in his parents’ bed, which was bigger and softer so she wouldn’t fall. In a few moments, he would join her.

If it weren’t because he was just as tired he might have gone to the Edelwood forest that The Beast had done with the people hiding in the woods.

“They must have known something was wrong when they heard those shots.” The Beast explained to him on the way to his house, “They came armed and you already had a problem in their hands.”

Wirt continued to stare at the spirals on his arm, “So I’m a demon, right?”

“A powerful one, I dare say.” The Beast took his hand so that he would stop touching the tattooed spirals on his arm, “I didn’t expect less from you. After all, you’re my mate.”

_Or maybe you didn’t even serve them like the cheap whore you are!_

Johanna’s words echoed in his head. He knew they meant nothing but that didn’t mean that it hadn’t bothered him as that woman had played the marriage he and The Beast had.

The Beast’s wooden hand stroked Wirt’s cheeks. Wirt smiled and hugged The Beast, leaning his head against his chest. The Beast didn’t have beats that he could hear, unlike Flora, Wirt wondered if his heart also stopped beating but that couldn’t be possible since being next to The Beast, he could feel a slight vibration in his chest.

He was finally a demon, that meant that he was an equal before The Beast. He was _his equal_ in every way – And that made him proud.

Wirt lifted his face to see The Beast. His hands on his own chest went straight to the demon’s face, at first his fingers gently traced the outline of the skull-like face, the lines that draw a lipless mouth, the two holes in his face with a slight light inside them.

Why hadn’t he noticed it before? The Beast was magnificent in every way. And of all possible beings in this universe, The Beast had chosen him above all of them.

The horned demon’s hand stopped him as he touched his chest. Wirt could see that there was something different in the light his eyes let out. “Are you sure you want to do it?” The demon asked even stroking the face of his demon husband.

His lips closed without uttering a word. Sighing as he closed his eyes and shook his head, those pursed lips soon turned into a strange smile, the eyes that before as humans were dark colored, The Beast could see that they were dyed dark gray.

“I just want to forget – ” _Everything that has been bad_ , “And start being who I am from now on.” It was what Wirt said before kissing the lipless mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How many of you want to kill me? Come on, raise your hands, don't be ashamed, I want to do it anyway. What should I do for the next chapter? Should I write the NSFW part? We'll see. By the way, how about the new magic power of Wirt, did it look great? Honestly this chapter was giving me a headache so just edit it a thousand times and I gave up, I'M SORRY!!!
> 
> I have news that once I finish this story I have others planned with this same couple. I don't know if I finally dare to write a sequel to 'The Music of the Night' but it is something I have planned, I also have two other ideas, one with the theme of 'Hanahaki Disease' and another inspired by the 'Tango de Roxanne'.
> 
> Oh, and that 'Come Back to Me' and 'The Cataclysm' are so close to leaving the hiatus.
> 
> I think it's all I have to say so thank you very much for reading, leave a comment, kudo, or bookmark this story.
> 
> See you soon!
> 
> You can always contact me on Tumblr: [Here](http://iprincezzinuyoukai.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Also some of my future stories: [Here](http://iprincezzinuyoukai.tumblr.com/My-Fanfics)


	11. Flesh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wirt makes his decision about what he will do from now on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, in a couple of years I'll read this story again and say, 'You're the worst writer of smut I ever read.' Yes, don't pity me.
> 
> It does not matter if I have read thousands of fanfic with smut, I can not do it and if I do, then I get this. I looked for some help on the Internet and many pages suggested that I let everything flow and then came the edit, I think it gets worse, but you are the judges of this story and everything is for you.
> 
> In other news, it's my birthday. No more questions, let's get down to the fanfic.
> 
> There's a [Playlist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLeAE9tSKbTnZ7nDfspyE-45cb1Y-UN5O3). Tracks for this chapter 86 - 88
> 
> Update: August/13/2017

_Hold me down_

_And make me scream_

_Lay me on the floor_

_Turn me on_

_And take me out_

_Make me beg for more_

The Beast gladly received that passionate but still chaste kiss that his mate returned to grant him. Even if Young Lover didn’t want to go any further tonight he’d finally gotten what he’d been yearning for years since he’d brought him by his side.

Wirt narrowed his eyes, noticing that the demon had closed his. It was a shame, he couldn’t know if The Beast really was enjoying his making out session. Wirt was beginning to feel desperate and confused because The Beast had done nothing more than just stroke his arms. _Didn’t he is doing well?_ Wirt opened his lips, letting his tongue brush over The Beast’s lipless mouth.

A smile was born at the corner of his mouth when he felt the scaly texture and something wet licked his lips. Wirt began to deepen the kiss until both tongues danced together. The Beast’s hand, which had remained on his shoulder, caressing him, went straight to his chest, trying to tear the cotton tank-top that still covered the chest of the younger of both.

Wirt laughed mischievously, separating himself from The Beast, which was obviously not very happy with it. “ _Don’t_ tear my clothes.” He warned, trying to sound serious.

“Don’t want to sound like you’re upset.” The Beast’s claw was placed above the tank-top, stretching the edge and beginning to pull underneath, breaking it in half.

Wirt snorted, leaning toward The Beast, staring into his colored eyes, “Maybe you should let me take care of everything.” His hands went straight to his pants to unbutton it.

“I would have loved tearing these too.” The Beast said as his hands moved away from Wirt’s arms to go to his legs, his sharp nails tempted to do the same as he did with Young Lover’s tank-top, “It would be much more comfortable for you.”

Wirt hummed, “And _fast_ , isn’t it?” Rising slightly from his position and with The Beast’s help Wirt was finally released from his jeans and his now torn tank-top, leaving only his underwear. He took The Beast’s arms, left them on either side of his waist, returning to kiss The Beast.

The Beast’s hands began to rise and descend slowly around his waist. Wirt shuddered with every slip The Beast’s fingers made over his body. With each caress he felt his cheeks became redder and redder than he could literally feel as he began to melt by his own heat.

Their mouths parted to allow him to breathe for a few seconds. Wirt gasped as The Beast’s mouth had moved to his chest, leaving kisses over his collarbone and his arms going toward his back. Wirt felt The Beast’s fangs bury in his skin – His mind went blank and then to dark with only a pair of colored-rings eyes staring at him hungrily as his insides shifted pleasure from fear –

A hand had been placed on his cheek, waking him from that memory. The Beast had stopped paying attention to his collarbone when he felt how tense Young Lover had become, “Are you fine?”

Wirt shook his head, “It’s nothing.” He assured him, his hands embraced The Beast, hoping the demon wouldn’t intend to leave him after this.

“I won’t stop, if it’s what you really want.” The Beast stroked Wirt’s rather long brown hair.

Wirt sighed quietly, what he least wanted was to be left alone with the horrible memories of his old life as human and half-demon. Feeling The Beast’s chest on his cheek Wirt shook his head, beginning to kiss over Edelwood’s body.

The Beast watched Young Lover kiss him with utter devotion, as if he wasn’t the monster who had snatched his humanity from him, who had took him away from his family, and who had forced him into a marriage... If not as the one who had given him a new opportunity in this world. He hadn’t been surprised by anything or anyone in a long time.

Wirt felt a bit foolish to do something abrupt that he even thought about stopping and looking at The Beast to see if he was really enjoying it or if he was upset with him now – However, before he even thought about looking up, The Beast began to lower his hands beneath Wirt’s back causing pleasurable spasms that made him squirm.

“Didn’t you say you wanted to take care of this?” The Beast said mockingly as he slowly began to slip Young Lover’s underwear until it was halfway up his butt. A finger began to rub near his entrance.

Wirt moaned, smiling at the other demon’s mocking attitude and knowing that The Beast had been enjoying his touches, ceasing to kiss the demon’s twisted chest Wirt returned to face him, “Then, let me do it.”

The Beast slid Wirt’s underwear, his finger lining the opening of his butt and slid a finger inside. Wirt suppressed a moan, The Beast whispered over his fleshy mouth, ready to take it again, “It’s just us from now on.”

“ _Us._ ” Wirt repeated, letting his hands go to The Beast’s neck. Those words sounded so _damn good_. Only him and The Beast, together for all eternity, without anyone opposing.

The kiss was slow, soon began to take more fierceness and passion. Wirt felt his lips being bitten and a metallic taste was on his palate. The Beast slid a second finger and Wirt’s back arched shakily. Small drops of sweat began to form over the young demon’s forehead, falling over his shoulders at the tremors his body made with every libidinous touch inside him.

Wirt gasped as he felt The Beast’s hand touch the surface of his semi-hard cock, making him feel a flutter of joy and pain. A third finger entered him and Wirt gave a moan, breaking his kiss. The Beast took advantage of the fact that his mouth had been released to descend to Young Lover’s chest and resumed his work of continuing to pay attention to his collarbone, lasciviously licking the salty pearls, biting the delicate skin of the newly converted demon.

Wirt’s hands caressed The Beast’s back, outlining where some twisted spirals decorated, his other hand raised to the horns, his finger gliding over those limbs, wondering if by any chance – His thoughts were abruptly interrupted as he felt something twisting in his leg and rising up to touch his waist. Lowering his gaze, Wirt saw that it was roots coming out of The Beast’s body and beginning its own path to his body; Another root had curled into his thigh, squeezing it.

A rare but not unwanted sensation of pleasure was felt upon him, yearning to feel more and that The Beast also felt it. Wirt brushed both bodies, listening to the demon moan just as he was doing. He continued rocking his hips against each other.

The Beast’s hand went to his hair, pulling it back, “I see you started to take more confidence in yourself.” His snake-like tongue licked at the length of Wirt’s neck, he made a slight moan as his neck was now attacked by fangs, biting and sucking at sweaty skin.

“I said I would take care, wouldn’t I?” Wirt said, pushing his hips, he finally hit with what he had been looking for. A small smile was born between his lips, his hands lowered to touch The Beast’s hidden muscle. Wirt didn’t know what had surprised him the most, his actions or the fact that he had succeeded in putting The Beast hard. But he was already here, he couldn’t turn back, he couldn’t regret anything that is going to happen... It’s not as if he was also wanting to leave everything right now.

At what precise moment did the defiant human, whom he had brought with him four years ago, become this demon so bold and magnificent? From the arrival of both brothers to The Unknown, The Beast had known that the elder of both was who could be a beautiful Edelwood tree and would burn brightly in his Dark Lantern – That was _funny_ , seeing that his Edelwood roots had come out, but _not_ to turn the boy into a tree, much less to burn him in flames now that his Dark Lantern no longer existed.

Young Lover was the mate he had always been looking for. Those thousands of demons who shared his side in moments of pleasure could never compare to the exquisite specimen that was upon him, enjoying his ministrations throughout his body; The offspring who were born of him and those demons weren’t half as powerful as their real children would be in the future. He had finally managed to get his reward after all these years.

Wirt let out a groan as he felt The Beast’s cock near his hole where even the fingers and some roots continued to do their work. “It seems that someone is eager.” Wirt purred, giving another hungry kiss.

“Am I the only one?” The Beast’s hands tightened on Young Lover’s cock, making him sigh, “Maybe I should find some–”

The Beast was interrupted as Wirt’s hands went to his face, pressing them against his cheeks to face him. The brown eyes of him were beginning to dye into a dark gray, a fierce and determined look, “Don’t you dare.” It was the only thing Wirt said before putting both mouths together in a passionate battle of dominance between them.

The Beast’s cock first brushed against his dilated hole, painfully penetrating inside as the fingers slipped out of his way, making Wirt gasp through the passionate kisses shared with his lover. Swaying his hips the pain came first, his back arched with each thrust against his entrance, the roots stretched beyond his legs to rise above his chest, sending delicious spasms through his system. Wirt felt tears rise in his eyes.

“Take it easy,” The Beast separated from the younger of both, the roots began to massage his body, transmitting him protection, “All you have to feel now is pleasure. You mustn’t feel pain. Never more.”

_No more pain. Never more._

Wirt continued to rock his hips, his nails buried in the old mattress that was beginning to moisten with sweat and drops of pre-cum. Wirt gasped as he fully sensed The Beast’s cock inside him, pounding hard and feeling pleasure. Wirt’s hands scratched The Beast’s chest, however being wooden his body wasn’t easy that Wirt could even have left a mark while The Beast’s hands were buried between his waist leaving five red and swollen lines on the skin.

“ _Beast._ ” Wirt moaned, his penis swollen, and the swaying of the other demon’s hands made him want to cum at once. “I’m – ” Wirt was interrupted when a root approached his mouth, and tempting his lips, slowly began to invade his cavity to the throat. That nostalgic taste of molasses was once again savored by his palate.

“I know.” The demon smiled meanly, his voice sounding thicker and grander, like a predator enjoying his hunt, his hand went to Young Lover’s arm, outlining where now the spiral tattoo was imprinted on his skin, proving who he is now.

“Let’s cum together,” Wirt asked breathlessly, his thoughts beginning to blur from the lust in his head, even though he wanted to stay sane.

“Everything you ask for.” The Beast kissed his lover’s neck and giving him licks and bites, their thrusts began to become harsher and less rhythmic, letting only animal lust invade them both.

A burst of color exploded in Wirt’s brain as he finally cum over both of their chests and hot cum filled his insides. Wirt gave a last gasp, louder than any of the previous ones, letting himself fall on The Beast’s chest, Wirt tried to recover the normal rhythm of his breath. The Beast collapsed on the back of the bed, drawing the boy closer to him, burying his fingers in his hair. There was no doubt about it. He and Young Lover had become one again.

Drops of sweat and pre-cum continued their course in Wirt’s body. He groaned as The Beast lifted him up, “ _Not._ ” He begged, “Not yet. Let’s stay like this.” Wirt wasn’t tired, but he didn’t want to sleep either, and when he woke up he found himself alone again.

“Only you and me.” The Beast assured him, holding him protectively, placing soft kisses on Young Lover’s head. Watching Young Lover breathe, the demon had removed all the roots that were entangled in Wirt’s body returning to their original place within his body. After so many years, he finally managed to have the person he had longed to have by his side. “ _Forever._ ”

Outside, the rain was falling with power, erasing and cleaning the desolate suburb that had now become a grim forest of twisted trees, while in a room of a tumbled house two demons had surrendered to each other, ready to erase all the bad traces of the past in a world that had become increasingly rotten.

☽✠☾

Flora looked from both sides in her Father’s arms. There was only what her Father called _Edelwoods Trees_. Not much difference from when she was at home playing in the garden with both of her parents, however, there was something in those trees that didn’t give her much confidence and desire to want to walk and only covered with her Father’s cloak.

Those trees were black and giant, twisted in a strange way that made her remember when her hair was braided at bedtime. There were _no_ green or yellow leaves, _no_ delicious fruits, _no_ aromatic flowers. Its branches were dry even though Winter hadn’t yet arrived... Right? Then there were those black holes where that strange black slime emanated from them. And the terrible thing was how those voids seemed to form faces of pain and agony.

Flora returned to cover herself with her Father’s cloak as she went deeper into the forest. For a few minutes they had entered this forest to find her Dad. She was afraid to meet some human like her and her Dad had done it the day before but now she was with her Father and although she wouldn’t admit it in front of her Dad, her Father was much stronger.

The Beast found Young Lover still scanning the trees, one by one, to find even a familiar face. Looking down to see Flora who was still covered by the fear of being in the forest - It’s not as if she could avoided it, one day their daughter would have to learn to make use of her abilities – He walked to stand beside him. “Have you found anyone?”

Wirt shook his head, turning to look at his husband and daughter. Ever since he had woken up and after having checked that their daughter was still asleep, Wirt left his old house to walk in the Edelwoods forest in the hope of finding someone with a familiar face, but there was no one who had a certain similarity with him or someone from his past as a human. “I thought that if at least – ” It was time to admit it, “If I only found them dead... I could be calm, but none of them are here among all the trees.” Wirt pointed behind him at the sprawling twisted trees, “Maybe they escaped for years... Maybe when they didn’t see me back they went to get me... Or they left me behind.”

The Beast placed his hand on his shoulder, causing him to walk backwards to stand beside them, “Maybe they are alive.”

“Maybe.” Wirt said without much emotion. Swallowing, he continued talking, “That _woman_ ,” Wirt spat as if the name were venom, “She had said that the demons are allowing the humans to return to some cities, and I know it’s true, because I’ve seen it with my own eyes.” Wirt looked up, looking seriously at The Beast, “I’ve seen the towns rebuilt under the Palace, I’ve seen the way you treated the humans, and I see the way you treat me and Flora – ”

“ _But?_ ” The Beast inquired.

“But if my family is living in the New World, and they are living in some of the new civilizations... Do you think it’s right to stand before them like this?” Wirt pointed to himself from head to toe.

The Beast hardened his eyes, hoping Wirt wouldn’t notice them. “Then I think I should keep my promise and take you to them.”

“ _Don’t._ ”

“ _Don’t?_ ”

Wirt sighed, holding his hand with The Beast’s, “My family remembers me from before, now... Now that shell has broken and I am. I know they won’t be able to see me the same way. I’ll remain part of them, but they are no longer part of me. I’m not the same as I was before, and I’m sure they won’t either.”

The Beast’s gaze softened, so these were the effects of Young Lover’s transformation with his blood. “So you’re going to leave them.”

Wirt nodded, brushing off the cloak from Flora’s head, their daughter laughing happily at him, “I’ll leave them with the memory of my old self. And I’ll live with the family I have now.”

“You always sacrifice for everyone, Young Lover.” The Beast noticed that the dark gray color in his Young Lover’s eyes were a pale gray that could be mistaken for the white of the sclera.

“Isn’t it what we do for those we love?” Wirt smiled at the warm look. “Let’s go now. I want – _We_ want to go home.” Wirt said, taking their daughter in his arms and starting to walk out of this forest.

“What do you want to do with these trees?”

Wirt stopped, but he didn’t turn around, “They’re nothing of mine.” He said in a monotonous voice and continued his way out of the forest, listening as the ground beneath them trembled and the cracks opened to swallow the spoils of what had once been his home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, it sucks. Don't let him brainwash you, dudes. The Beast is still a son of a bitch...
> 
> I know, I don't have God's forgiveness. Anyway, as part of my birthday present for you, I update three stories, this is one of them n.n And look, we are a chapter to finish this fanfic, and a fanfic to end this series! Wooho! I'm going to be free!
> 
> The other day I and my sisters were talking nonsense, as always, and one of them asks if there is a Reverse Falls, why there is not a Reverse of Over The Garden Wall, and I do not know, as that gave me an idea... I need think more about this.
> 
> By the way, next week I went back to college, so they will see me less in these places. Although this story will probably be finished by then.
> 
> Thank you very much for reading this strange chapter, leave a comment, kudo, or bookmark this.
> 
> You can always contact me on Tumblr: [Here](http://iprincezzinuyoukai.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Also some of my future stories: [Here](http://iprincezzinuyoukai.tumblr.com/My-Fanfics)


	12. What A Wonderful World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only one family, enjoying their day to day, with the world being rebuilt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surely you are wondering, why did you take to update the last chapter of this story? Honey, I tell you truth: I didn't know which ending to write.
> 
> I had several ideas of what an ideal ending would be like, but writing it wasn't easy, especially when the semester wasn't easy either. However with the semester about to end I decided to give several readings to my drafts and try to write a not-so-perfect ending, although I am somewhat satisfied.
> 
> But you're also an important part of me, since you took the trouble to read this silly fanfic, and I wanted to give you something decent as a final. So here you have it. I hope you like it.
> 
> There's a [Playlist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLeAE9tSKbTnZ7nDfspyE-45cb1Y-UN5O3). Tracks for this chapter 89 - 92
> 
> Update: December/13/2017

_All things come to an end eventually, my child._

_You must understand this._

_The pure can be corrupt._

_The kind can be malevolent._

_The living may die._

_Now, we may go child._

_Make the world a pure place from its ashes_

As the snowflakes fell back onto the thick layer of snow under their feet, so did the blood.

Wirt’s eyes, now a grayish color, moved to stare up at his arm where a new chain of bones curled around, beginning to melt until they were absorbed. Before turning around, Wirt looked at the flesh lying on the snow, his eyes narrowed and he walked calmly towards the Palace that rose above the forest.

Wirt wouldn’t leave the huge palace if it weren’t for The Beast asking him to practice. And Wirt had done it, he had been practicing with some Imps that had been offered and Wirt was trying not to hurt them, although most of them recovered after Wirt fed them, so they continued to be helpful during his training. The Beast even taught him new ways to take his skill to a higher level.

Then he found out that he would have another baby.

Unlike when it was his pregnancy with Flora, full of fear and insecurities, with this new baby was easier, now with The Beast at his side and being a complete demon _nothing_ would scare him ever again.

Wirt walked towards the depth of the forest. Right in the center of the forest there was a huge tree with long branches in different directions, some touching with the neighboring trees, others even climbing over the trees, and whose leaves were often confused with the foliage of other trees. This was a point where any human, curious or who had tried to escape, was with two forests so different that made them doubt that they were in the same place.

One was a _normal_ forest, totally green during Spring and Summer, orange during Autumn, and dry during Winter. A forest that reminded them of life before the Weirdmageddon. The other forest was a more _gloomy_ one, whose trunks were twisted and had gaps where the wind came in and blew a plaintive lament, other holes drained a kind of black substance which made them look like they were crying. Doesn’t matter what time of the year someone will enter that side of the forest, those twisted trees hardly managed to sprout some leaves.

However, more at the bottom of that side of the forest that person would encounter a wonderful and frightening vision.

Wirt saw an Imp approaching him, for a moment it made him worry that something bad had happened to his baby – But the worry was forgotten upon hearing his youngest daughter’s laughter.

Wirt approached the hollow of the branch that had served as a cradle to his daughter. His little girl smiled at the sight of her Dad, raising her little hands indicating that she wanted to be in his arms.

_Kore_ , as her family had nicknamed her, was a nine-months-old baby, but like Flora, her growth was just as fast as it made her look like a one-year-old baby. Her real name was Persephone, as Flora had insisted, since _Persephone_ was an ancient Greek Goddess of Flowers, and Wirt created the most beautiful flowers. Not to mention that when Kore was born Wirt was sleeping in the Palace’s garden, causing his daughter to be born in the midst of beautiful flowers.

Wirt took Kore in his arms, taking care that her little horns didn’t bother her. Unlike Flora, Kore’s horns hurt her if she tried to move too much when lying down for so long.

“Time to go home, Kore.” Wirt said cheerfully, his baby smiled as if she understood and wrapped his finger around her little hand.

The Beast had told him that there was no need to continue having the wall surrounding the palace now that he was finally a powerful demon. Still, Wirt asked him to keep it, _not for him_ , but for the girls who were still too small to defend themselves or have any magical skill. Also, Wirt didn’t want anyone to come into the Palace and hurt his daughters. The simple idea of someone trying to hurt them made him boil the blood and lose his sanity.

Getting in and out of the Palace was just like that time when The Beast had taken him to see the remains of his old home. On the walls there was a hidden door that only he and The Beast could cross through.

Kore entertained herself by playing with her Dad’s ponytail that wore beautiful jewelry adorning his hair. Wirt had thought that maybe it was time to cut his hair, but every time he tried, his old image of weakness made him desist from the idea. His new appearance gave him an aura of power and dominance when he saw the frightened faces of those poor souls who crossed his path, didn’t help their greed when they saw the jewelry that adorned him and believed they could assault him. They hadn’t even put a finger on him when their own bones had already _pierced_ their skin or roots came out of the ground to _suffocate_ them slowly until death.

There was only _one_ person who was allowed to touch him.

The Edelwoods that were beginning to become visible on their way were those poor and many people who thought they were too brave to take the route through the dry forest that led them dangerously close to the Palace, and therefore, their chances of survival became completely null when they met The Beast and became part of the Edelwoods forest – Never before have the Edelwoods looked more beautiful.

The electric current ran through his spine once he returned inside the palace, it had taken weeks to get used to that feeling, and also a bit scared if he had to cross being with one of his daughters, however Wirt had found that the feeling they felt it was more like tickling.

Someone bumped into his legs.

“Dad!” Flora shouted excitedly. The three-year-old demon was lifted by a branch from the tree to Wirt’s mid-waist and hugged him, clinging to his coat.

Wirt took Flora with his free hand and helped her onto his back. Once Flora and Kore looked at each other both girls smiled, the baby completely forgot the jewelry in her Dad’s hair to raise her small, plump arms to try to touch her older sister. In the distance The Beast was coming to help hold Kore. Flora booed when they pulled her little sister away.

The family of demons walked through the snow-covered garden, the flowers had withered, but soon they would be reborn, at the moment all there was were the poinsettias, whose red on white reminded Wirt moments ago.

The Beast made him wake up, his wooden hand resting on his head, his fingers moving delicately, delineating the curvature of his face. Wirt thought that The Beast was smiling. _How is it possible that he had been scared of him?_

The Beast took Kore in his arms and Flora’s hand, guiding them towards a tree, sitting both girls on a branch – With a touch of his hand on the wood of the tree a backrest appeared behind the girls that would prevent them from falling – They watched their Father move away from them and the Imps surround them.

The Beast walked to be in front of Wirt, the demon extended his hand to him, the young demon took it without hesitation being guided by The Beast. Wirt realized that they had begun to walk on the ice, without slipping. The Beast made Wirt walk to have him in front of him, his other hand went to Wirt’s waist and the young demon’s hand was placed over The Beast’s shoulder.

“I guess we must have had at least a decent dance at our wedding.”

Because when was their wedding – When was their _wedding_...

The Beast noticed Young Lover’s face becoming paler than it already was. Some memories didn’t seem to die so easily. That would have worried him greatly, but not now – Now he finally had Young Lover in the palm of his hand, following him in all his decisions... As he wanted him from the beginning. The Beast pulled Young Lover closer to him, recharging the ex-human on his chest. “You know – I’ll never hurt you, again. Nor let anyone hurt you or our daughters.”

Wirt nodded, now feeling calmer and relieved. Letting himself be guided by The Beast as he looked up to see him in the multicolored eyes. His feet moved by themselves on the ice. Never before in his old life had he gone skating on ice, he had always been very clumsy with his feet...

... Because in his old life he had been someone else.

Because five years ago the world he had _known_ no longer existed, and would never exist again.

Because five years ago he _came_ to this place, scared, weak, and paranoid.

Because five years ago he _became_ the husband of a demon, which for a long time he feared and that he now loved unconditionally.

Because five years ago he _lost_ his family and rebuilt a new one with the demon by his side.

_Because five years ago he..._

Wirt slowly moved his hand that was over The Beast’s shoulder close to his face. Once he felt that the waltz was over, Wirt stood on tiptoe to bring his face close to The Beast’s. Pressing his lips on the demon’s lipless mouth.

Their daughters’ laughter made them turn their heads towards them. Surprising the beautiful scenery that they had left when dancing. The poinsettias were no longer the only flowers in the winter garden. Near the walls and climbing on them were lantanas, the tree where Flora and Kore were now had sprung jasmine, and even at the end of Flora’s smaller horn a jamesia had bloomed.

Snowflakes began to fall on the immense garden, drawing Flora’s attention. Her small gloved hands opened to try to capture some of those snowflakes, but these quickly dissolved and then the wool was slightly wet. It wasn’t the first time she had seen snow fall on her, but rather the first time the snow had fallen on her family, especially now that her little sister was with her.

Kore also tried to imitate her older sister and raised her little arms to the sky trying to catch a snowflake but the Imps prevented them from falling on her.

Wirt felt his feet take off from the ice to be loaded by The Beast and end up sitting only on his arm. The Beast was significantly taller than him, more powerful, and therefore, wiser. Wirt smiled softly. “ _I know._ ”

☽✠☾

The Beast watched his family sleep comfortably by his side. At other times it would have been impossible for him to have this. When he lived in The Nothing the only thing he had for a long time was his brother and sisters, until finally they managed to get out and find people just as powerful that they, and then suffer such defeat at the hands of the powerful races of Giants of Time.

The demon looked once more at Young Lover and their two daughters. Since Kore was born, Flora stopped sleeping in her crib and began sleeping with Young Lover in the bed, though there were nights where Flora asked to sleep with her sister, either in the crib next to her or in bed, with the three of them.

He finally had everything he could have ambitioned long ago. A mate as beautiful as lethal, a worthy offspring, an own empire which could undo and redo to his liking. What else could he want?

“Such a cute family.” A high voice was heard behind him.

_Maybe suffocate to death a certain impertinent demon._

Bill Cipher jumped from the balustrade of the balcony until he ended up floating in the night air when a tree branch almost hit him in the chest with clear intentions to hurt him. “Nice try, Beasty.”

“What do you want here?” The Beast asked, walking towards the balcony.

“I just wanted to come see how it was a family of demons and half-demons, you know, because _I_ finally have one of my own.” Bill’s smile widened showing his extremely pointed fangs.

“And?” The Beast asked annoyed. While the news that Bill Cipher’s young mate had finally given him an heir was something everyone expected to hear, especially for the parents of the new demons and half-demons born in the world. The news left everyone in shock when Bill Cipher’s heir had been born, and it had been revealed that were _twins_.

If a demon breed two or more demons, it was more possible that only one of them was born, the weakest one was always absorbed by the strongest.

The Beast remembers that for a long time he was alone in The Nothing until Enoch appeared. _Who_ were their parents, or _if they had_ the same parents, they were never sure of it.

“They’re two exact copies of Pine Tree when he was a silly human.” Bill expressed with emotion.

The Beast rolled his eyes and showed clear intentions to turn around and ignore Bill.

The blue flame in one of Bill’s eyes flashed, “Of course, our children were _consensual_.” Bill smiled slyly at The Beast, who had stayed static.

The six-armed demon dodged The Beast himself. Both demons ended up in the air before they moved towards the garden, away from the Palace.

“The truth hurts, isn’t it?” Bill Cipher challenged. “Imagine how much it would _hurt_ if I sent Young Lover a nightmare with that horrible memory.”

“Then imagine how _painful_ it’ll be for Pine Tree to find out that you tried to kill his sister instead of protecting them as you promised.” The Beast challenged with a quiet fury.

“Touché.” Bill said without losing his composure, “That’s why you’re my best friend in the entire Multiverse.”

“You don’t know how _flattered_ I am by that.” The Beast said more calmly but sarcastically, on the alert for any movement or word from Bill Cipher.

Bill Cipher turned around, but equally alert to _any_ attempted assassination of The Beast, “I wonder how the world will change with this event. Especially now that many humans are _enjoying_ the idea of being a demon’s mate. It would be more people who worship me.”

The Beast wasn’t interested in the worship of other people at all, the only worship he needed he already had it. If there was something he wanted from the world, it was its fear, its terror, its panic...

“Even though that has brought me problems with Pine Tree. Any human who tries to approach me, are very obvious their intentions and he’s too astute. It’s not that it bothers me to see how beautiful he looks covered in blood.”

“Too much information for me.”

“You should try it,” Bill Cipher suggested, “They become wilder when you put them jealous. I don’t think you’re _really_ going to leave them inside these walls forever,” Bill pointed to the walls surrounding the palace, “Maybe Young Lover’s afraid of the outside world because of what happened, but you know that your daughters will _need_ to leave. You can’t leave your family _unfamiliar_ with this new, beautiful world.” Bill Cipher laughed before jumping and disappearing into the air.

The Beast knew that he couldn’t have his family locked away forever, not now that his first-born had to learn to use magic. His plan to transform Young Lover had gone perfectly – Although he never thought that what would set Young Lover off was to have seen Flora in danger. The Beast would _never_ have put his own daughter in danger if it meant turning Young Lover into a demon. In any case, had the ex-human’s family been in that place, The Beast would have tried to manipulate the situation so that Young Lover would become front of them, and perhaps provoke a _slight_ argument between them.

However, that Young Lover had decided to leave his human family didn’t mean The Beast would stop watching them.

After Young Lover’s family wasn’t in their old home – _And who could stay in one place when the world is breaking?_ – The Beast had to devote some of his time to looking for them, something that took no more than three weeks. Maybe they weren’t a threat to him as far as Young Lover was concerned – If one of them joined one of those rebel groups, he would take care for disappearing them forever from this new world.

As long as Young Lover _never_ found out.

☽✠☾

“First the left and then the right.” Flora held Kore by the hand, her little sister would soon be one-year-old and she wanted everyone to see how smart her little sister was. Flora smiled happily at seeing Kore do what she suggested. “Papa, look at her, she’s doing well!”

Wirt nodded, watching them from his seat, “Just don’t let her go.” Flora nodded.

The young demon looked at his daughters and then at the landscape in front of them. Very soon it would be Spring and the cold weather had vanished to begin to show the first rays of the Sun on earth. Wirt had also noticed that he loved the landscape he could see from the top of the palace, specifically from the roof. As or more than the garden.

Only for this rare occasion were the three of them in the Palace. The Beast had had to leave but promised to return as quickly as possible to their side.

Seeing once again his two daughters, verifying that none of them was in trouble and being taken care of by the Imps, Wirt returned to his practice with that chain of bones that was now longer than an anaconda, and as such it seemed to be able to move as one if Wirt wanted. An idea crossed his mind. Maybe it would work. But for this he needed to continue practicing and who knows, as this skill had appeared in surprise, his new idea may be manifested in the same way.

Kore and Flora fell by his side. Both girls laughed as they were dragged into a hug by their Dad.

“ _I see trees of green,_ ” Wirt sat Flora by his side and Kore on his lap, “ _Red roses too. I see them bloom for_ – ” Wirt caressed the heads of both girls, being careful with their horns, “ _Me and you. And I think to myself – What a wonderful world._ ”

The three watched the mountains, the sun hiding behind them, the forest in front of the palace, and the now reconstructed city.

“ _Yes, I think to myself, what a wonderful world._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not such a good ending, but I'm a little satisfied with having finished it before this year is over. Besides, I liked this chapter because finally Wirt's and The Beast's second daughter appeared. By the way, the intermediate scene is connected to the fanfic previous to this fic.
> 
> Also, I update two other stories in case you want to read them n.n
> 
> I hope you liked this final. And I have news for you. Two new stories with this couple are on the way, but I'll publish them between March or April; Also a second part of 'The Music of the Night' is in process, but that'll be published until next December! Since I think it'll be a little longer than its predecessor.
> 
> Thank you very much for being with me since the start, remember to leave a kudo, comment or bookmark it, they are always appreciated.
> 
> Happy Holidays!
> 
> P.S: Bill and The Beast are Vitriolic Best Buds
> 
> Edit, 03/Feb/2018: [Larva Humana](https://larvahumana.tumblr.com/) draw [Flora](https://larvahumana.tumblr.com/post/170468770252/ya-creo-que-ahora-si-iprincezzinuyoukai-fanart) :D
> 
> You can always contact me on Tumblr: [Here](http://iprincezzinuyoukai.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Also some of my future stories: [Here](http://iprincezzinuyoukai.tumblr.com/My-Fanfics)


End file.
